The Legend of Dragoon: The Eighth Spirit
by PhoenixofShadows
Summary: On the continent of Endiness, 22 year old Stryfe is about to be drawn into an adventure that will take him through the history of the conflict between the Humans and Winglies known as the Dragon Campaign. Together with his best friend Dart, and many of his friends he will meet on the way, Stryfe is not only going on the adventure to save the world, but to put the past behind him.
1. Chapter I: The Day of Tragedy

**Author's Note: Yes, I know. I'm sorry for restarting this again, but this time will be the last time I restart. I promise. Real life can sometimes get under my skin, thus affecting my writing. So, without further ado, let's get down to the new story of The Legend of Dragoon!**

Chapter I: The Day of Tragedy

It was a normal day in the winter time, and a young boy named Stryfe was out in the fields playing with his best friend, Dart Feld. Taking the snow from the ground and rolling it in his hands, Stryfe threw a snowball at Dart, who kindly repayed the favor by throwing one back at him.

Stryfe: Ouch! Hey, no fair, Dart!

Dart: You started it, Stryfe!

Stryfe: Oh, now it's on!

The two boys began playing a game of cat and mouse with each other, using the fields as cover while they hunted each other. Though Stryfe looked happy on the surface, deep down he was tormented. A year ago, his father had changed from a kind and loving man to a cold and senseless monster, beating up his mother even when she did nothing wrong and drowning his pain in numerous alcoholic beverages.

Stryfe didn't know the entire reason why his father changed, but the only thing he knew was that his grandparents were murdered by beings that his father continuously referred to as "The Winged Ones". Despite all of the recent trauma though, Stryfe tried to keep his spirits high, especially for his mother's sake. As Stryfe came out of the brush, he saw Dart simply standing still, his gaze looking off towards something distant.

Stryfe: Dart, what is it?

Dart: Stryfe...Th-The Village!

Stryfe: What!?

As Stryfe looked towards his and Dart's home village of Neet, his eyes widened as he saw black smoke and orange flames covering every building within his sight. His heart raced with fear as he realized that his mother and father, could be in danger. Stryfe and Dart began to race towards the village, hoping to find their parents still alive.

When Stryfe raced towards his home, he found it in flames, with the entire structure looking as if it could collapse at any moment. He tried to move his legs, but fear kept him from moving a muscle. Just then, he heard a woman's scream coming from within, which caused his heart rate to skyrocket.

Stryfe: MOMMY!

Racing into the burning inferno, Stryfe began digging through the debris, hoping to find any signs of life. Finally, he found his mother, buried underneath a piece of the roof that had collapsed from structural damage. Feeling his heart race, Stryfe began to try and lift the debris off of his mother before she was burned alive by the flames around them.

Despite his brave effort, however, Stryfe was unable to move the piece of debris off of his mother, it's weight too much for the four year old to lift. Then,  
Stryfe heard his mother call to him.

Vitile: Stryfe...

Stryfe: Mommy?! Mommy, hang on! I'm gonna get you out of here!

Vitile: Stryfe, I want you...to have this...Please, take it...

Vitile held out her hand to Stryfe, holding an indigo orb shaped stone within. It was her lucky stone, and she was never seen without it. As Stryfe took it into his hands, he realized that his mother had given up on escaping the burning house alive.

Stryfe: No...Mommy, no! It's not too late!

Vitile: Stryfe...You must...live...Escape Neet...while you...still can...

Stryfe: Mommy!

Vitile: Remember...That I...will always...Lo...ve...you...

Stryfe: MOMMY!

As Stryfe watched as his mothers' eyes turn gray, tears began to fill his eyes as he reached for her lifeless arm. Before he could manage to touch her, another piece of the roof came down on him. Feeling his legs being nearly crushed as the debris fell on him, Stryfe tried frantically to get the debris off of him, but heat exhaustion and the pain from his legs sapped his strength, and he eventually collapsed from the strain.

Just as he was about to pass out, though, he heard a middle aged mans' voice call out his name and his mother's name.

"Stryfe! Vitile!"

As his vision began to fade, Stryfe saw the man racing towards him and the house before everything went dark. When he began coming too, he faintly heard the mans' voice again, alongside a woman's voice and Dart's voice as well.

"Put him in here! This fallen tree should shelter all of us!"

Stryfe: Ugh...Uhhh...

"Darling, Stryfe's beginning to awaken!"

Stryfe: Uhh...Mommy...

Opening his eyes, Stryfe saw Dart, his mother Claire, and father Zieg standing over him. His head was on Claire's lap, and his legs were being wrapped up by Dart while Zieg was looking outside towards the village. As soon as he realized he was outside of Neet, Stryfe flew up frantically, but the pain in his legs caused him to lay back down.

Claire: Easy, Stryfe. You shouldn't try and move, lest you tear the muscle tissue even more.

Stryfe: , please let me go! I have to save my mom! I have to save her!

Dart grabbed Stryfe, making sure he couldn't move.

Dart: Get a hold of yourself, Stryfe! Dad just risked his life to save you from your burning home!

Stryfe: ...did what?

Claire: Zieg?

Zieg turned from looking at the village upon hearing his wife call to him. He seemed to he relieved that Stryfe was awake. Pulling out Vitile's stone from his pocket, Zieg walked towards Stryfe and handed it to him. As Stryfe took the stone from Zieg's hand, Stryfe saw that Zieg had a sad look in his eyes.

Stryfe: ...Where is my mom?

Zieg: I'm sorry, Stryfe...I tried to save her too, but...The house collapsed before I could reach her...

Stryfe felt his heart twist in pain when he heard those words trail across his ears. As he struggled to hold back the tears, he suddenly remembered that his father was in the village as well. Though he had bitter feelings towards him, Stryfe looked at Zieg again, trying his best to keep the sorrow at bay.

Stryfe: What about...Dad?

Zieg only shook his head slowly in response. It was at that moment that it felt like the dam that was trying to contain Stryfe's sorrow broke, allowing his feelings to flow like a raging current through his heart. As he held his mother's stone close to his chest, Stryfe could only cry out in sorrow.

Just as Dart went to comfort him, Zieg wandered back outside. As he gazed at the still burning Neet in the distance, Claire got up and walked towards him.  
Although Stryfe was still crying, he could still barely make out what Zieg and Claire were conversing about up until Zieg's last few words, after he shared an emotional embrace with Claire.

Zieg: Take care of Dart. Stryfe as well.

Claire: I will.

Stryfe and Dart watched as Zieg raced back towards the village, with Claire only watching as he eventually disappeared into the flames consuming the village. Dart got up and walked toward his mother, turning his gaze towards the burning Neet. He then saw Claire ruffle her hand through Darts' spiky blonde hair, a sight that made Stryfe think of the times when his mother did the same exact thing across his spiky black hair.

Claire: Your father is a strong person, Dart. You have that strength in you too, Dart. So...

Dart: Mother?

Claire: You can wait here with Stryfe, okay. You two both have that strength.

Dart: Where are you going?

Claire: I'm going back to fight.

Dart: Really?

Stryfe: ?

Upon hearing what Claire was going to do, Stryfe stopped crying and found the strength to stand up. Although he had trouble balancing himself due to the pain in his legs, he managed to find the strength to leave the fallen tree log and approach his best friend and his mother.

Stryfe: Why? Why are you going back there?

Claire: I will protect your home, with Zieg. With your father, Dart.

Dart: Mommy...No...

Stryfe: You can't...

As Claire got up and was about to head back down the path to Neet, she turned around and faced Stryfe and Dart one last time.

Claire: Live strong. Both of you.

Dart: MOMMY!

When Claire began running down the path, Dart tried to go after her, only to trip on a loose root from the fallen tree. As Stryfe limped over to help his best friend, the two could only look on as Claire disappeared into the flames consuming Neet. Slowly walking back towards the tree log, the two boys were forced to wait out the cold night, with the sound of flames burning in the background raging for almost the entire duration of the dark hours.

As Stryfe awoke early the next morning, there was nothing but eerie silence as he looked outside the tree log. Fortunately, his legs felt well enough for him to walk normally again. After he woke Dart up, he and Stryfe walked down the path to find their home town of Neet completely changed.

The buildings that had once housed people they knew were now charred and ruined, and the trees and the field where Stryfe and Dart had a snowball fight the day before was now burned to their cores, leaving only lifeless charred ground and stumps in their places. While Dart went to look for his parents, Stryfe wanted to see what became of his home.

When he finally found where his home once stood, Stryfe was completely devastated. The only thing that remained of his home was the door, which now barely reached above the ground, while everything else was charred and burned to the ground. Stryfe even saw the place where his mother was, but her body was now gone, the only thing in her place was a small pile of ashes scattered in the shape of a body.

In one day, Stryfe not only his home, but both his parents. As he kneeled down on the ground, pounding the ground around him with his fists in a raging sorrow, a strange sound suddenly stopped him. He then saw that something was glowing in his pocket in the same area where he put his mothers' stone.

Stryfe: Wha...what is?

Taking out his mothers' stone, Stryfe saw that it was faintly glowing with a pale light in his hands. Stryfe suddenly began to recall the same thing happening to his mother, when he saw her holding it once a year ago when he was three.

Stryfe: Mother...

Holding his mothers' stone close to his heart, time seemed to stop as he silently mourned the loss of his mother. When Stryfe reunited with Dart, he found that Dart's father had a remarkably similar stone like his mothers', albeit it was red instead of indigo. As the two boys held the stones close together, the faint lights the two stones gave off suddenly became brighter, as if they were responding to one another.

Dart: Mom...Dad...

Stryfe: Mom...

Gathering the little that they could of what was left, Stryfe and Dart began to wander through the continent of Endiness, traveling between the three regions of the continent until they finally found the south eastern village of Seles. There, they meet the mayor of the town, along with his adoptive daughter, Shana. The two boys quickly befriended Shana, and they got used to their new life in the village of Seles.

However, as he entered his teenage years, Stryfe began to notice that his best friend was planning something. Something that involved the creature that destroyed Neet, which they learned about when they became old enough: the Black Monster...


	2. Chapter II: Making a Promise

Chapter II: Making a Promise

Around the time Stryfe turned sixteen, he began to notice that Dart was planning something in secret, but he had no idea what it was. However, he would learn what Dart was planning unintentionally when the mayor of Seles told him the truth of what was the cause of Neet's destruction. What caused the destruction of Neet was a creature known from myth as the Black Monster.

Upon learning about the Black Monster, Stryfe became curious to learn more. Looking for any information about the Black Monster in the Seles Library, Stryfe found Dart looking through a book that had information on the Black Monster, answering his curiosity of what he was planning. It turns out, Dart was planning to hunt down the Black Monster, to avenge his parents, and Stryfe's mother.

Stryfe, although he learned what caused the death of his mother during the Neet Incident, strangely didn't feel the need for revenge as Dart did. He tried to get Dart to abandon his plan to take revenge on the Black Monster for a year, but to no avail. During that time, Dart trained under the traveling swordmaster known as Tasman, preparing for the eventual journey that he would take to search for the Black Monster.

Although he couldn't convince him, Stryfe decided to train with Dart under Tasman, if for nothing else than to show Dart some support. When Stryfe turned seventeen, he decided to tell Shana about what Dart was planning to do. When he did, though, he left out the part about the Black Monster, saying that it was something that Dart needed to do.

The night before Dart departed on his journey, Shana called Stryfe over to the mayor's home to ask him for a favor.

Stryfe: Shana, why did you call me here?

Shana: Dart leaves tomorrow, doesn't he?

Stryfe only looked away, nodding his head soon after in response.

Shana: Stryfe, I have to ask you something.

Stryfe: What is it?

Shana: Could you...go with him? Keep an eye on him?

Stryfe: Wha?

Shana: Please...I...I couldn't bare it if something happened to him, and if nobody was there to bail him out of trouble.

It was at that moment that Stryfe realized why Shana wanted him to go with Dart. Over the years since they moved to Seles, Stryfe, Dart and Shana developed a very close friendship with each other, having a sort of brother-sister relationship. Like Dart, Stryfe saw Shana as the little sister he never had.

A moment passed before Stryfe turned his head towards Shana and simply gave her a smile in response. As he headed back to his home, Stryfe put on his specially crafted indigo armor, tying an indigo colored headband on his head as well. Taking his zwiehander that he received from Tasman, Stryfe waited until dawn, when Dart began to leave the village.

Just as Dart was at the edge of the village, Stryfe came out of the shadows.

Stryfe: You leaving?

Dart: Don't stop me, Stryfe. I'm going to do this.

Stryfe: I'm not going to stop you, Dart. I'm going to go with you.

Dart: You're what?

Stryfe: You heard me. Besides, someone has to bail you out of trouble should you get into any.

Although he could see that Dart wasn't so sure about having him along, Stryfe was relieved when Dart gave him his answer.

Dart: Alright, then. Just don't slow me down, okay?

Stryfe: Would never think of it, Dart. Let's hit the road, shall we?

Leaving the village of Seles behind, Stryfe only looked back once on his second home before continuing to walk forward. He was nervous, but he had to prepare himself for the challenges that awaited him and Dart. For five long years, the two of them searched the three regions of Endiness, looking for any clues that regarded the Black Monster's location, until finally they decided to make a return trip to Seles...


	3. Chapter III: A Besieged Seles

Chapter III: A Besieged Seles

Deciding to take a little break in a nearby forest before returning to Seles, Stryfe leaned near a tree on with his back while Dart sat down on a log nearby. Looking up at the sunlight shining through the cracks of the branches, Stryfe stared off into the distant sky, reflecting on the journey that he and Dart took. Dart was reading a local newspaper from a town they previously visited on the way to Seles, and the contents that Dart read out were a cause for concern.

Dart: Hmm, "Chance of war more likely".

Stryfe: Is that what it says?

Dart: Yeah.

As Dart put the newspaper away in his pocket, Stryfe watched as a bird flew off into the forest.

Dart: I hope it's just a rumor.

Stryfe: I doubt it. If you ask me, Serido will most likely be at civil war before too long from the way things are looking right now.

Dart: Do you always have to be so negative, Stryfe?

Stryfe: I'm just being blunt and to the point. You know that the truce was in danger of being broken for a while now.

Dart: Yeah. But still...

Just before Dart could speak, the sound of horses galloping in the distance caught their attention. Heading out towards the road, Stryfe and Dart saw a squad of soldiers racing towards the northwest on horseback. As they saw the last one race by, two stragglers approached them in a threatening matter.

Knight #1: Who are you!?

Stryfe and Dart didn't respond. The second knight came closer on his horse.

Knight #2: Are you two mercenaries of Basil?

Again, they didn't respond. Fed up with their silence, the first knight raised his spear at them.

Knight #1: Answer!

Stryfe: Two words - Fuck...you.

Upon giving the knight his answer, Stryfe and Dart drew their blades, ready to defend themselves if necessary.

Knight #1: What are you doing!? Are you two drawing swords against us!?

Dart: What do you think, you idiot?

Before a battle could begin, a large tremor shook the entire area.

Stryfe: Wh, What was!?

Just then, two giant mantis-like legs stomped their way in front of Stryfe and Dart, causing the two knights to flee in terror. A giant creature with a look similar to a mantis, but with scales similar to that of a lizard towered over them.

Dart: Wh, what the hell is that!?

The creature then swung at Stryfe and Dart with it's long arms, which had edges as sharp as polished blades. Avoiding the first few strikes, Stryfe and Dart were both hit by the creatures arms, causing gashes to appear on their chest plates.

Stryfe: Argh!

Dart: Ahh!

Stryfe: We gotta do something, Dart! Or we're gonna be dinner for this thing!

Dart: Follow me, Stryfe!

Racing away from the creature as fast as their legs could carry them, Stryfe and Dart avoided falling trees while barely dodging the creature's attacks. Upon running ahead of the creature, Stryfe and Dart knelt down to catch their breaths.

Dart: Wh, what a monster!

Stryfe: J, just what is that thing!?

Suddenly, a tremor forced them to look back. The creature had just picked up their trail and was heading straight for them.

Stryfe: Ah, hell!

Dart: Run!

As they dodged the creatures attacks, a lone swipe from the creature's arm pierced the skin of Stryfe and Dart's left legs.

Stryfe: Ack!

Dart: Urgh!

Just as the creature was about to strike at them again, a woman in azure armor came down from the mountainside and swooped the two of them behind a nearby rock. As Stryfe put pressure on his wound while trying to process what just happened, his blue eyes met the dark grey eyes of the woman.

Stryfe: Who are-

The woman put her hand on Stryfe's mouth, stopping him from completing his sentence.

Woman: "Shhh. Be quiet if you want to live."

Losing track of their presence, the creature headed back into the forest, continuing it's mad rampage. As soon as the creature disappeared, Stryfe and Dart both let out a sigh of relief.

Stryfe: Thank you for saving us.

Dart: What the hell was that thing!?

Woman: It was a Dragon.

Stryfe and Dart were shocked by the woman's response.

Stryfe: What!?

Dart: Dragon!?

Woman: But it's strange.

Stryfe: Strange?

Woman: That village could've been easily destroyed without a Dragon.

Dart: The village...?

Stryfe: Wait, are you talking about...!?

Stryfe and Dart could only think of one village that was nearby when the Dragon was in the vicinity, Seles.

Stryfe: Are you talking about Seles!?

Dart: Then those soldiers were!?

Stryfe: Come on, Dart!

As Stryfe and Dart raced towards the pathway to Seles, the woman stepped in front of them.

Woman: There won't be anything left by now.

Dart: Seles is our village!

Stryfe: We can't just sit here and do nothing!

Upon hearing their responses, the woman quietly stood aside, letting Stryfe and Dart proceed to Seles. As she watched them disappear above the hill, a small dark blue light began glowing on her chest armor plate.

Woman: What!? Those men must be...? No. There is no way. Unless...

When they reached the top of the hillside, Stryfe and Dart saw the burning remains of Seles down below them. As Stryfe saw the burning buildings down in Seles, he felt his heart race as flashbacks of Neet flowed into his mind. Just before he was about to fade out, Dart snapped him back into reality.

Dart: We need to get down there, now!

Stryfe: Yeah! Let's go!

As they raced down the hill, the ground became too steep to run across, so they began to slide across the road instead. Steadily balancing himself, Stryfe rode through the dirt road along with Dart until the road once again became steep again to run across. Jumping over a fence, they saw two knights that remained behind after the attack torturing one of the surviving villagers, who they dragged from the wreckage of his home.

Villager: You...didn't get enough killing!?

Sandoran Soldier #1: *laughs* It may be enough if I kill you.

The soldiers then proceeded to beat the old man while he was still on the ground, bleeding. No longer able to take the inhumane acts, Stryfe and Dart emerged from their hiding place behind a burnt wall, their swords drawn and primed for battle.

Stryfe & Dart: STOP!

Sandoran Soldier #1: Oh, mercenaries? Isn't it a little late for you to show up?

Stryfe: Shut up! Why the hell are you here!?

Sandoran Soldier #2: Can't you see? We're gonna occupy this area, and these worms were in our way.

Dart: Occupy!? Were you sent by the Imperial Army!?

Stryfe: Didn't you bastards have a truce with the Kingdom of Basil!?

Sandoran Soldier #1: Even if we were, and even if we did, it's none of your business. You're gonna die soon, anyways!

The soldiers charged at Dart and Stryfe, immediately forcing them to defend themselves. As Stryfe clashed blades with one of the soldiers, he noticed that the man was overconfident and sloppy, his moves easily deflected and his defenses sloppy. It didn't take long for Stryfe to break through the soldiers' defenses, breaking his sword in half.

Moving in before the soldier had time to draw a back up knife, Stryfe unleashed a powerful vertical slash that cut through the soldiers' armor and upper body. In a matter of seconds, the soldier was cut into two, his upper body severed from his lower body. As the blood gushed from the corpse, Stryfe put away his trusty zwiehander as Dart defeated the soldier he took on, who fled out of sheer terror at their skills with the blade.

After sheathing their weapons, Stryfe and Dart hurried to the injured villager's side. Barely conscious, the villager looked up at them, his face half dead.

Villager: Are...are you two...really...Stryfe and Dart?

Stryfe: Yes! It's us! We're back!

Dart: Why is Seles under attack!?

Villager: War...Imperial Sandora...attacked us...

Stryfe: That can't be!

Dart: What about the truce!?

Villager: Yeah. Suddenly...I didn't imagine...they could come to...such an outlying area.

Stryfe and Dart shook their heads in regret. As Stryfe clenched his fist in frustration, it began to shake a bit as his grip tightened.

Dart: If only...we had come back sooner!

Stryfe: If only...I guess we're gonna have to settle this late than never!

The Villager began coughing up blood. Although Stryfe and Dart tried to help him, he was bleeding profusely from his wounds. Before he gave in to death, the villager told them something that shocked them.

Villager: There is something you two have to do...Shana. Rescue Shana, only...you...two...c...a...n...

Stryfe: What!?

Dart: What was that about Shana!? Hey! Wait!

The old man lumped over and did not move. Stryfe saw that the irises in his eyes had turned gray, and a large pool of blood was underneath him. As Dart slowly let go of the corpse, Stryfe and Dart silently mourned the man before heading deeper into the village to look for any more survivors.

Eventually, they came across the mayor of Seles, Plos. He was unconscious, laying outside of his destroyed home, with wounds all over his body, though not as severe as the previous survivor that Stryfe and Dart came across.

Stryfe & Dart: Plos!

Dart: Hang on!

Stryfe: Dart, move him over here!

Moving him towards the wreckage to stay out of sight from any Sandorans that were still in the village, Plos began to awaken just as Dart put him down.

Dart: Plos!?

Stryfe: Hey! You still with us, old man!?

Plos: Those voices...Stryfe, Dart, is it you?

Stryfe: Yeah, it's us.

Dart: Your wounds aren't that serious. You're gonna be okay.

Plos: I guess I was lucky. But look at the village...If only you two came back earlier...

Stryfe and Dart didn't say a thing. All they did was shake their heads in regret as they tended to Plos.

Plos: It's about Shana, too.

Stryfe: Oh, right. Someone mentioned her when we arrived.

Dart: Where is she? Is she alright?

Plos: She was taken away. It seems Shana was their primary purpose.

Stryfe: What!?

Dart: Do you know where they went?

Plos: I...don't know. I am sorry.

Just then, the soldier that Dart spared returned with the commanding officer of the Sandoran troops in the village. As they searched for Stryfe and Dart, the two decided to "force" the office to give up Shana's location.

Dart: Let's make him talk, Stryfe!

Stryfe: Yeah!

Jumping out of the ruined home while Plos stayed hidden, Stryfe and Dart drew their weapons and faced the commander, who was accompanied by two normal soldiers, one of them the one that Dart bested and spared earlier.

Sandoran Commander: Besting a private is no reason to be confident.

Dart: Where did you take Shana!?

Sandoran Commander: Shana...Oh, don't worry about her. She must be recieving the courtesies of Hellena Prison by now.

Stryfe: Hellena!?

Sandoran Commander: Surprised, huh? We specifically invited only that woman.

Dart: Are you kidding me!? You attacked the village only to kidnap Shana!?

Stryfe: There was no other point other than to cause chaos like animals!?

Sandoran Commander: Exactly, but don't worry, I'll let you follow them. Although not to Hellena! To "Hell"!

As the Commander and the two normal soldiers attacked them, Stryfe and Dart immediately went on the defensive. It was a three on two fight, so they had to cut down the numbers before they could get to their main opponent. While the two soldiers kept Stryfe and Dart on the defensive, the Commander tried to attack them from behind, forcing them to watch their flanks as well as keep up a tight frontal defense.

Luring the soldier he was facing out of the Commander's view, Stryfe went on the offensive as soon as the soldier let down his guard. Using slashes focused on the openings in the soldier's armor, time seemed to slow to a crawl as Stryfe unleashed each cut, as the blood from the soldiers wounds gushed out of the skin. Unleashing a quick vertical slash, Stryfe beheaded the soldier, his head with his helmet still on it rolling towards the road.

Leaving the cover immediately afterward, Dart, the Commander and the soldier noticed the blood on his armor. As Stryfe tightened his grip on his sword's pommel, the soldier once again fled the battle in sheer terror, leaving the Commander to fight Stryfe and Dart two on one. The commander was able to hold the two of them off for a bit, but it wasn't long before Stryfe began noticing a weakness in his defenses.

Every time the commander attacked them, his cape would sometimes get in the way of his view due to the wind. As soon as he attacked again, a gust of wind blew from the distance, giving him the chance to strike. While Dart held blocked the initial strike, Stryfe took the opportunity to get behind the commander, unleashing a barrage of strikes that caught the commander off guard, allowing Dart to attack him from the front.

Striking the exposed parts of his chain mail, Stryfe and Dart delivered the final strike by knocking the commander to the ground and stabbing him before he had a chance to get back on his feet. Pulling his zwiehander out from the corpse, Stryfe swung the blade to shake off the blood before sheathing it. As he let out a sigh of relief, Plos came out from behind the ruined building where he was hiding.

Plos: Dart, Stryfe, you two are going to go rescue Shana, aren't you?

Stryfe: Yeah...

Plos: I won't stop you, but be careful. Your journey isn't over yet, is it?

Dart: No, it's not...

Plos: You can count on me and the remaining villagers to take care of Seles. There should be enough people who can still move.

Stryfe: I understand.

Dart: Thank you.

As they turned to leave Seles, Stryfe noticed that Dart turned around to face Plos one more time.

Dart: When we settle everything, we'll be back.

Stryfe: And Shana will be with us. Count on that.

After Plos nodded in response, Stryfe and Dart headed for the northern exit out of Seles. Watching the people gather the pieces of their homes, caused Stryfe to once more have flashbacks of the Neet Incident, recalling the ruined homes that were once teeming with life. Shaking his head to keep the traumatic memories at bay, Stryfe and Dart left Seles and proceeded north from the village towards the eastern coastline of Endiness, where Hellena awaited them...


	4. Chapter IV: Reminiscence in the Forest

Chapter IV: Reminiscence in the Forest

Heading towards Hellena, Stryfe and Dart decided to cut through a local forest in order to save some time getting to the prison, as the sun was already setting in the distance. Proceeding along the pathway, Stryfe and Dart walked past a pack of squierlbits that seemed to enjoy the company of the two. As they headed deeper into the forest, they crossed over a cliff edge via a fallen tree used as a bridge, the view of the sun beautiful as it was setting.

Although there was no time for sight seeing, Stryfe couldn't help but take a quick glance at the sunset before proceeding down the pathway along with Dart.  
Just then, they saw someone familiar training with his sword along the pathway. It was the man who trained them the ways of the sword.

Stryfe: Hey, isn't that!?

Dart: It is! Master Tasman!

Stryfe: Tasman!

The man immediately stopped upon hearing their voices and turned around. His facial expression gave off a look of surprise as Stryfe and Dart approached him.

Tasman: You two...are Stryfe and Dart!

Dart: You are safe!

Stryfe: When we found Seles in ruins, we didn't find you. We thought that...

Tasman: Ha ha! I taught you two how to use the sword. I won't be killed so easily. But...I was outnumbered. I couldn't stop all of them by myself.

Stryfe: At least you'll live to fight another day, that's what matters.

Tasman: Yes. I take it you two have already heard about Shana?

Dart: Yes. We are...heading to Hellena.

Tasman: I see. Then have a match with me before you go, you two. I want to see if you have what it takes to rescue her.

Stryfe and Dart were intrigued by Tasman's offer. Drawing their weapons, they accepted their former master's challenge. Despite being injured, Tasman told them both to give it their all against him.

Taking on Tasman one on one, Stryfe and Dart each took a turn against Tasman, who ran them through the basics of swordplay while they fought. After they impressed Tasman with their skills, Tasman gave them a fond farewell before leaving the forest to go on a journey of his own. With refined training now under their belts, Stryfe and Dart continued deeper into the forest on their way to Hellena.

The next area in the forest was a natural maze, where one wrong turn could make someone completely lost if they entered the wrong bush. Fortunately, they've been to this forest many times before when they were younger, and they had memorized the pattern to get to the other side of the path by heart. In the next area, they crossed another fallen tree to cross over the cliff edges to the other side.

As Stryfe and Dart crossed over to the other side, a rhinolion came out of the brush and began growling at them. Stryfe and Dart simply scoffed at the beast.

Stryfe: Beat it, horn head!

Dart: We don't have time to deal with you!

Intimidated by their tenacity, the rhinolion ran back into the brush while whimpering in fear. As Stryfe watched the rhinolion disappear into the bushes, he noticed that Dart was looking back at the other side of the bridge, as if he was remembering something.

Stryfe: Dart?

Dart: Stryfe, doesn't this remind you of anything?

Stryfe: Oh yeah...That time...

Stryfe recalled a time just two years after he and Dart settled in Seles, when Shana was showing them the pathways of the forest. Shana seemed very eager to show them around, so she ran on ahead of them without thinking. It was then that same rhinolion came out of the bushes and began growling at her.

As Shana began to scream, Stryfe and Dart threw themselves in front of her, protecting her from the rhinolion. When the memory vanished from his mind, Stryfe heard Dart murmur something under his breath, something that he said back then.

Dart: "Leave Shana alone!"

Stryfe: We'll rescue her, Dart. I know we will.

Dart: Yeah...Come on. If we hurry, we just might make it before the moon rises.

Stryfe: Right.

Proceeding across the pathway to the southwest, Stryfe and Dart traveled towards the exit of the forest, with the setting sun behind them. After exiting the forest, they proceeded south along the coastline, crossing the beaches until they came across a very rocky pathway. Crossing the pathway with careful precision, Hellena Prison came into Stryfe's view just as the sun finished setting in the distance...


	5. Chapter V: Rescue in Hellena Prison

Chapter V: Rescue in Hellena Prison

Just as the sun finished setting, turning the sky into a pitch dark blue, the stationary moon began shining a light that shown the eerie presence of Hellena Prison on the coastline as Stryfe and Dart continued traveling up the pathway. They knew it wasn't going to be easy getting inside, but they couldn't turn back, not while Shana was still being held inside that infamous prison.

Dart: How are we going to sneak in?

Stryfe: Honestly, I don't-

Before Stryfe could finish, a merchant carriage came around the corner towards the hill, right towards where Stryfe and Dart were standing. Hiding behind a dead tree near the side of the road, Stryfe and Dart watched as the carriage passed by them. Immediately, Stryfe realized that it was their ticket inside.

Stryfe: That's it! Come on, Dart!

Racing after the carriage, Stryfe and Dart caught up with the carriage just as it was being inspected by a gate guard. Hiding behind a lookout post, Stryfe and Dart listened in on the conversation between the guard and the merchant, waiting for the right time to sneak in.

Gatekeeper of Hellena: I see. Good meat and fish. Sir Fruegel will be pleased.

Merchant: You brought a lot recently. Is there something going on?

The gatekeeper arrogantly raised his weapon at the merchant's neck. Although Stryfe tried to jump out to help, he was quickly stopped by Dart, reminding him to not do anything reckless. Taking a deep breath, Stryfe released his grip on his zwiehander and remained behind the lookout post.

Gatekeeper of Hellena: It's not the business of a merchant such as you!

Merchant: O-okay, okay. Sorry.

Racing behind the side of the carriage while the guard inspected the load, Stryfe and Dart quietly waited until the guard determined that everything was okay.

Gatekeeper of Hellena: Nothing suspicious. Lower the bridge!

Stryfe: "Now!"

Jumping into the back of the carriage before anyone saw them, Stryfe and Dart hid behind the many piles of meat and fish as the carriage headed inside Hellena. Although the smell of the fish was nauseating, Stryfe held his breath, mustering all his strength to remain as still as possible to remain hidden until the carriage came to a complete stop. Shoving off the pile of fish he was hiding in, Stryfe jumped out of the back of the carriage with Dart close behind him.

Dart: We made it.

Stryfe: It's only gonna get tougher from here on out.

As they quietly snuck around the room, looking for a way into the deeper corridors of the prison, a nudge on the wall caused a few pebbles to roll down the wall just behind the merchant, who immediately turned around upon hearing the noise.

Merchant: Who, who are you two!?

Stryfe: Oh shit...

Dart: Not good!

Calling two guards over, the Merchant ran for cover while Stryfe and Dart drew their swords to defend themselves. Distracting one of the wardens while Dart dealt with the other, Stryfe noticed that the warden's weapon was very heavy, taking both his hands to even lift the weapon to attack with it. Deciding to use a "wait them out" strategy, Stryfe continuously stayed on the defensive, blocking the wardens attacks and waiting for the chance to strike back.

Eventually, the warden's attacks became sloppy, signalling to Stryfe that it was almost time to counterattack. As the warden lifted his weapon to strike again, Stryfe saw an opening and took it. In a matter of seconds, Stryfe unleashed a powerful vertical slash that cut clean through the warden's chain armor. In seconds, the warden's wound immediately began spewing out blood, and the man fell to the ground before quickly bleeding to death.

As Stryfe sheathed his zwiehander, he saw Dart cutting down the other Hellena Warden, his broadsword cutting through the warden's chain mail as if it was nothing but simple cloth. Then, Stryfe heard the merchant cowering in the corner, shaking in misguided fear.

Merchant: Pl, please don't hurt me! I'm just a delivery man.

Stryfe: Be quiet. We're not gonna kill you.

Dart: We're here to save someone, just be silent and there won't be any trouble.

Merchant: O, okay. I won't make a noise. I'll just be unloading until you two finish your business here.

Stryfe: Say, do you sell any items by any chance?

Dart: Something on your mind, Stryfe?

Stryfe simply lifted up their supply pack for their travels. It was light, and it sounded like there was barely anything in it.

Dart: Oh, I see...

Stryfe: We did leave Seles in a hurry.

Dart: Good point.

Deciding to restock on their supplies before continuing their infiltration, Stryfe and Dart made some deals with the merchant while making sure that the area was clear. After finishing, they proceeded deeper into the prison, entering an area with a horse pen. Stryfe realized that the horses could be useful for a quick escape once they rescued Shana, an idea that Dart agreed to.

Sneaking past the wardens in the area, they proceeded from one area to the next until they came across an area with a manual rope elevator. Using the elevator to proceed to the upper levels, Stryfe and Dart entered a prison area, where the sounds of the prisoners crying and warden's whips snapping filled Stryfe and Dart's ears. Just then, a commotion further from where they entered caught their attention.

Hellena Warden #1: Move quicker!

Knight of Basil #1: Argh!

Hellena Warden #2: You have such bad luck! You will regret not being killed on the battlefield!

Knight of Basil #2: What do you mean!?

Hellena Warden #2: You really believe you can live comfortably in the jail? The head warden, Fruegel will feed you to the monster!

Watching from a distance, Stryfe and Dart could both tell that although the two knights had fear etched across their faces, they were determined to fight for their freedom. As one of them tried to get passed one of the wardens, he was pushed back by the warden's club.

Hellena Warden #2: Going somewhere?

Knight of Basil #2: Feed us to the monster!? I won't let you humiliate us anymore!

Hellena Warden #2: Oh, feisty are we? The worst kind of POW, but the best kind of feed.

Knight of Basil #2: If you want to kill me, kill me now!

Before Stryfe and Dart could move in to help, someone else was one step ahead of them.

"I won't let them!"

Another warden nearby was struck down by the spear of another knight, who had just escaped from his cell. The look of the other two told Stryfe and Dart that this knight was no ordinary soldier.

Knight of Basil #1: Sir Lavitz!

Hellena Warden #2: You, you bastard! You broke out of your cell!?

Hellena Warden #1: You fool! You think you can escape from here alone!?

As the two wardens began attacking the knight, he kept them at bay by locking his spear with their clubs. He then turned his head towards the two knights.

Lavitz: I'll take care of this! Survive and go back to Indels Castle alive! Tell King Albert!

Although the knights tried to flee, they were knocked off the bridge leading to the other side of the cell area by another warden. As Stryfe and Dart raced to help the knight, the knights screams echoed all the way down until there was nothing left but two loud splats.

Dart: Is this civil war!?

Stryfe: It must be!

Hellena Warden #4: You two! Who are you!?

Hellena Warden #3: You two dogs of Basil too!?

Stryfe: Tch!

Cutting down the two wardens that confronted them, Stryfe and Dart noticed the knight coming at them in a threatening fashion. As he raised his spear to strike, Stryfe and Dart raised their blades to block the attack.

Lavitz: Who are you two!?

Stryfe: I'm Stryfe! We're not your enemy!

Dart: My name is Dart! We're trying to help you!

Lavitz: I am Lavitz Slambert! I am the head of the First Knighthood of the Kingdom of Basil!

Just then, three more wardens arrived and surrounded Stryfe, Dart and Lavitz. Standing back to back, they stood their ground and braced for battle.

Lavitz: It seems we don't have time for introductions!

Dart: Indeed we do not!

Stryfe: Cut the chatter! Let's kill these freaks!

Jumping at the wardens, Stryfe, Dart and Lavitz began fighting the guards in a three on three fight. Stryfe played the same strategy as he did before, only he instead counterattacked whenever he saw an opening, allowing him to inflict wounds upon the wardens that caused them to slow down. Finally, Stryfe, Dart and Lavitz knocked the three wardens to the ground, finishing them off by stabbing them directly in the face, killing them instantly.

Even though they were victorious, Stryfe saw a bitter-sweet look in Lavitz's eyes. Walking to the edge of the corridor, he looked down to where his fellow knights fell to their death, barely being able to see their bodies below. As Stryfe looked for himself, he felt sick to his stomach upon seeing the bodies.

Lavitz: I will carry out your wish.

Stryfe: I'm sorry...If only we got here quicker...

Lavitz: Your names are Dart and Stryfe, right? I cannot imagine there are some who intentionally come to Hellena. What are you two up to?

Dart: We're here to rescue someone important to us.

Stryfe: She's a childhood friend who is very close to us.

Dart: Do you know anything about her!? Her name is Shana!

To Stryfe and Dart's disappointment, Lavitz only shook his head in response.

Dart: Then we'll look elsewhere.

Stryfe: Wha? Hey, Dart!

As Stryfe ran to catch up with Dart, Lavitz caught up with them.

Lavitz: Wait, I'll go with you two.

Stryfe: What? But don't you have to return to your castle as soon as possible?

Lavitz: This girl you two are looking for, she is important?

Dart: It's our problem. And it's my fault.

Stryfe: Dart, don't beat yourself up like that.

Dart: Stryfe...

Lavitz: I don't know what brought you here but Hellena is not that easy to go through for just two warriors. That goes for me too.

Stryfe: Let me guess. The three of us together can break out of here, right?

Lavitz: Yes, that is correct. And with the girl too, of course.

Dart: How come you trust us? We just met you.

Lavitz: The raid you two made was quite impressive. I trusted you two to guard my back.

Stryfe: Come to think of it Dart, he does have a point. We could use all the help we can get, especially a Knight Commander.

Dart: Alright then, let's go.

With a newfound ally in Lavitz, Stryfe and Dart proceeded further into the prison grounds, looking for any sign of Shana. The sights they saw the prisoners in was gruesome, with some malnourished and one as nothing but a skeleton on a bed. Trying to keep himself from puking, Stryfe proceeded with Dart and Lavitz further into the prison, fighting past any wardens that got in their way as they ascended to the upper levels.

They eventually came across a room that was heavily guarded, with no other way to proceed further at the time due to the amount of guards. Sneaking past the guards, they ran towards one of the platforms, where they assessed the situation.

Lavitz: This room is extra tightly guarded.

Stryfe: Must be something big going on in this place...

Dart: Huh!? What's this?

Dart found a key near the area he was hiding on one of the wooden crates. It looked peculiar, as if it was made for a specific cell in the prison.

Lavitz: Take it with us. We'll need it if the girl called Shana is under confinement.

Stryfe: If Shana is here, she must be held in an area for "special" prisoners. If that's the case...

Dart: Then this will help us break her out.

Lavitz: But why only that girl?

Stryfe: I don't know. But me and Dart plan to ask the head warden directly should we come across him.

Dart: But that's after we rescue Shana.

Heading back outside, they cut across a bridge connecting to another tower. There, Stryfe, Dart and Lavitz found themselves in an area with cells that were constructed differently from the ones they came across. It indeed was an area where the "special" prisoners of Hellena were held in captivity.

Searching the cell interiors, they eventually came across a cell that was heavily guarded by three wardens.

Hellena Warden #5: Hey, you three! What are you doing here!? Are-are you dogs of Basil too!?

Stryfe: Dart! Lavitz! Let's shut them up before they alert the whole structure to our presence!

Dart: Right!

Lavitz: Yeah!

Fighting off the guards, Stryfe used the same wait-n-strike strategy as before, forcing the warden to waste all his strength, then strike as he tries to make another attempted blow. Upon cutting down the prison guard, Stryfe saw a figure in the shape of a young woman cast a shadow within the dim light in the cell.

Stryfe: Hey! Who's in there!? Can you hear me!?

"Stryfe!? Stryfe, is that you!?"

Stryfe immediately recognized the voice from the cell.

Stryfe: Shana!?

Dart: Shana!? Shana, it's me!

"Dart!? Is that you, Dart!?"

Dart: Yes, it's me! Me and Stryfe are here to rescue you!

Lavitz: Hurry up! The guards are coming!

Taking the key they retrieved earlier, Stryfe and Dart raced into the cell. There, they found Shana, who was now a beautiful young woman, waiting for them. Stryfe couldn't believe that that much time has passed since he last saw her.

Stryfe saw that she was trying not to cry as she saw him and Dart again in almost six years.

Dart: Shana.

Stryfe: Shana.

Shana: Dart...Stryfe...

Stryfe: It's alright. We're here now.

Dart: You haven't forgotten us, even though we haven't seen each other for five years?

Shana: How could I forget?

Shana silently walked up to Stryfe and Dart, giving them a very calm look that caused them to temporarily look away in regret.

Shana: Show me your faces.

Dart: We haven't changed much.

Stryfe: I'm still me...And Dart's still Dart.

Shana: No, you have changed. You two look much stronger, stronger than the Stryfe and Dart I knew.

Dart: Shana...

Feeling relieved to see Shana, Dart embraced her. As Stryfe watched as Shana embraced her back, he could only smile as he looked on as the two shared a moment. Unfortunately, the moment was cut short by the sound of a warden being cut down by Lavitz's lance, followed by his voice.

Lavitz: Hurry up! I can't hold them off for much longer!

Stryfe: Hey, you two! Let's move!

Dart and Shana nodded. Racing outside the cell, Stryfe and Dart drew their weapons and ran to aid Lavitz.

Hellena Warden #6: The girl is escaping!

Hellena Warden #7: I won't let her!

Stryfe: Shana, get back!

While Shana stayed behind Dart, Stryfe, Dart and Lavitz fought off the two Hellena Wardens that tried to prevent Shana from escaping. It was hardly a fair fight, as it was three on two. Nevertheless, they quickly cut down the two wardens, ending the battle as quickly as it began.

Dart: Are you hurt?

Shana: I'm fine.

Stryfe: Good. You move fast on your feet, Shana.

Lavitz: We can celebrate later. We're still deep in the belly of the enemy.

Stryfe: Good point. Besides, it's a little too damp in here to have a party anyways.

Dart: *laughs* Yeah. Let's go, Shana. Follow me, okay?

Shana didn't answer. Noticing a small armory near the cell, she picked up a bow and quiver. Stryfe was amazed seeing her hold the arrow steady with such tenacity, and realized that she had learned a lot since he and Dart were away.

Shana: Dart, I'm eighteen years old now. I can fight too!

Dart: Shana...

Stryfe: You've...really grown up.

Lavitz: She was alone in such a hell. If she were a regular woman, she wouldn't have been able to survive.

Stryfe: Hey, women can be warriors like men too, Lavitz. Aren't there women who are knights in Basil, for example?

Lavitz: I apologize. I meant no offense. Of course, there are not that many fools who would come here to save her.

Stryfe: Still using that "fool" category?

Dart: But, the Shana of my memory hasn't changed a bit.

Stryfe: You sure, Dart? She's definitely changed in my eyes. All for the better, too.

Lavitz: Let's talk about that after we get out of here.

With Shana now at their side, Stryfe, Dart and Lavitz began retracing their steps back to the lower levels of Hellena Prison. Recalling the horse pen they encountered earlier, they headed in that direction in hopes of hijacking some of the horses to make their escape. However, an eerie figure stood in their way upon arriving back at the area.

Standing taller than the average human being, the man looked pretty tough for someone who put on a lot of weight. Drawing their weapons to confront him, the man let out an eerie laugh that gave Stryfe the creeps.

Fruegel: So, you two are the red and indigo ones acting like heroes!

Dart: Then what!?

Stryfe: What of it!?

Fruegel: There is one answer! You two and the leader of the knights are feed for the pet! After I mince you up!

Dart: Lavitz, is this the head warden?

Lavitz: His name is Fruegel. He is so bad, even the people of his own country are afraid of him.

Stryfe: I find it hard to believe that this fat bastard creep can be feared at all.

Fruegel: Watch your tounge! You say that with such a calm face, or are you hiding the fact that you are paralyzed from fear!?

Stryfe: You attacked Seles, didn't you!?

Fruegel: No. I just gave them the order.

Dart: Then why did you have Shana taken away!?

Fruegel: I don't know. Emperor Doel said to just bring that girl back. The order was so trivial that I added the new one of annihilating Seles!

Dart: Fruegel! That is UNFORGIVABLE!

Stryfe: You won't get away with that, you freak!

With their anger at Fruegel overflowing, Stryfe and Dart drew their blades and charged at the head warden, with Shana and Lavitz close behind them. Although Fruegel was big, he was agile despite his weight, and able to defend himself pretty coherently. However, Stryfe noticed that when he fought someone from long range, he struggled to defend himself.

Coordinating with Shana, Stryfe, Dart and Lavitz continued to attack at close range while Shana waited for an opening. As Fruegel prepared to strike, Shana let an arrow fly from her bow, hitting Fruegel directly in the kneecap. As the head warden collapsed from the pain, Stryfe, Dart and Lavitz began overwhelm Fruegel, wounding him with cuts and stab wounds.

Charging in, Stryfe slashed at Fruegel with such ferocity and strength, it caused him to be blown back against the wall. However, even though he was severely wounded and bleeding, he still tried to get back up.

Stryfe: Wha-what the hell is with this guy!?

Dart: Is he immortal or something!?

Stryfe: Urgh, never mind! This is our chance!

Dart: Shana, let's get out of here!

Lavitz: Get on the horses! Hurry!

Hijacking three horses, Stryfe, Dart, Shana and Lavitz raced outside Hellena, with Lavitz barely making it across before the drawbridge was raised. Heading as far away from the prison as the horses could take them, Stryfe, Dart, Shana and Lavitz eventually abandoned the horses before continuing to escape on foot from the pursuing wardens Fruegel sent after them.

Before long, they found themselves continuing to run as they treaded into a nearby prairie some distance away from Hellena...


	6. Chapter VI: Reminder of the Past

Chapter VI: Reminder of the Past

Moving down the hill as fast as his legs could carry him, Stryfe continued to move across the prairie, with Dart, Shana and Lavitz close behind him. Evading the pursuing Hellena Wardens sent after them, they continued to move down the hill until Lavitz stopped temporarily to catch his breath, as the four of them have been running nonstop since they abandoned the horses they used to escape Hellena.

Stryfe: Lavitz, can you keep going!?

Lavitz: Yeah!

As the hill leveled out as they reached the bottom of the trail, an arrow suddenly struck Lavitz in the knee while he was running.

Lavitz: Agh!

Dart: Hide, quickly!

While Stryfe and Shana hid behind a wall of giant rocks, Dart helped Lavitz get out of view. As Lavitz kept a tight grip on his wound to keep the bleeding from progressing, concern began to arise from Stryfe, Dart and Shana.

Dart: You gonna be alright?

Lavitz: It's just a scratch.

Stryfe: Scratch? The arrow pierced your leg. If it was just an inch further, it would've incapacitated you.

Shana: He's right. You gotta get help for it before it becomes infected.

Lavitz: It can be treated later. We gotta run first.

Dart: I'll carry Lavitz. Stryfe, go with Shana.

Stryfe: Not a chance, Dart! We're sticking together!

Lavitz: I can walk by myself.

Shana: Here they come!

Heading further into the prairie to escape pursuit, Stryfe, Dart, Shana and Lavitz entered a field with at least a mile long stretch of tall grass. Knowing they had little choice, they raced inside the grass and dropped down to the ground to stay out of sight. As the Hellena Wardens entered the area and began searching for them, Stryfe began to feel sweat from his forehead drop down to his eyes and mouth, his heart beat climbing at a fast pace with each second.

Just then, a lone squierlbit from a nearby tree came by Stryfe as he was hiding. Trying not to move, he quietly told the animal to shoo, only for it to instead ruffle the grass, causing a noise that got the attention of the Hellena Wardens.

Hellena Warden #1: There they are!

Hellena Warden #2: Send the girl out first! Then we may spare you Basil dogs as well!

Before Stryfe could reach for his zwiehander, the squierlbit then came out of the brush, casually chirping and looking around. Fortunately for Stryfe, Dart, Shana and Lavitz, the tyke was the distraction they needed to escape pursuit completely.

Hellena Warden #2: Uh, is this the fugitive?

Hellena Warden #1: Stop being an idiot! Go look over there!

As the wardens headed to the north eastern path, Stryfe, Dart, Shana and Lavitz came out of the grass and back onto the pathway, letting out a huge sigh of relief. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Stryfe grasped his chest as he caught his breath and his pulse began to go back to normal.

Stryfe: That...was close.

Having lost the wardens from Hellena, the four headed north west in order to scout the area, only to find the path covered by a raging river originating from a waterfall above. Turning around, they headed south west instead to see if there was an alternative route out of the prairie. What they found instead was an abandoned shack, which was once a part of a small farm at one point in time, evidenced by abandoned pens for animals in the area as well.

As they tried to continue onward, Stryfe, Dart and Shana noticed that Lavitz was once again falling behind due to the wound he received earlier.

Lavitz: Ugh, such a trifle wound.

Shana: Does it still hurt?

Lavitz: A little bit.

Stryfe: Your entire leg is red, Lavitz. You need to get that looked at now.

Shana: I learned first aid, because I thought it could be useful. Particularly in times like this.

Stryfe: That so?

Dart: Shana? Learning? That's something new!

Shana: Well, Mr. So-and-so might come back injured at any moment in these times.

Stryfe: Good point. Let's use that shack back there.

Dart: Good idea. We can rest in there while were at it too.

Taking Lavitz into the shack so Shana can help him, Stryfe and Dart scouted ahead for a bit in order to make sure that they lost the wardens from Hellena. Along the way, they found a fallen tree that they could use to bridge the path they couldn't cross earlier. Taking the log back to the shack, they arrived just as Shana finished wraping up Lavitz's wound.

Shana: There you go.

Lavitz: Thanks. It feels much better now.

Stryfe: We're back.

Lavitz: Any luck?

Stryfe: Yeah. We don't need to worry any longer.

Dart: We've completely lost those fools from Hellena.

Upon hearing those words, Stryfe could see that Shana and Lavitz had a relieved look on their faces. Just then, he saw Shana's expression turn into a curious one, as if something that was on her mind for a while came to the center of her attention. She then looked to him and Dart.

Shana: Stryfe? Dart? Tell me, about these last five years.

Stryfe: Shana...

Shana: It's okay if you don't want to tell me. Besides, we probably don't have time for it now anyways.

Dart: No...it's okay.

Stryfe: Time to come clean, Dart.

Dart sighed, silently shaking his head before he raised his head to look at Shana.

Dart: It was a journey of revenge. A journey to find the guy who deprived me and Stryfe of something precious, and kill him.

Shana: Stryfe...you didn't tell me it was about revenge.

Stryfe: I only told you it was something Dart needed to do. That was enough.

Dart: Wait, you told her about what I was planning, Stryfe?

Stryfe: Not everything, Dart. Just enough to let her that you were going to leave that day.

Stryfe saw Dart look away from him and Shana in regret. Stryfe knew that Dart had good intentions for not telling Shana, because he didn't want her to worry about him. But then again, the situation was no better for him either, as Stryfe himself could've died as well out there during those five long years.

Shana: Dart...

Dart: I'm sorry...I couldn't tell you, Shana. That's why I left without telling you.

Shana: It was about the Black Monster, wasn't it?

Stryfe and Dart both shot up their heads at Shana upon hearing her mention the Black Monster.

Stryfe: Shana, how did you?

Shana: I only know the name. Nobody would tell me more about it because they said I was still too young.

Lavitz: What is this Black Monster you three speak of? What exactly are you talking about?

Dart: Me and Stryfe had two homes. One is Seles, where we spent time with Shana. And the other...where we spent time with our parents. Our first home, Neet.

Stryfe: It was taken from us eighteen years ago...by the Black Monster...

While Stryfe and Dart explained the whole story to Shana and Lavitz about the Neet Incident, memories of that tragic day flashed throughout Stryfe's mind. It was as if he was having a nightmare while he was awake, seeing all the images of the death and suffering that occurred on that day. Upon finishing explaining, Stryfe and Dart took out the mementos that their parents had left behind, the indigo and red stones.

Stryfe: What we found after that day were only these. Mementos carried by my mother and Dart's father.

Dart: They used to carry these around with them all the time, and they were never seen without them.

Looking at his mother's stone as it glowed faintly in his hand, Stryfe felt a lone tear travel down his right cheek.

Shana: Stryfe, Dart, it's okay. I understand.

Dart: Shana, I'm sorry I didn't tell you myself.

Stryfe: Yet you wanted to avenge everyone that died that day by yourself, Dart. It's technically just as much my burden to bare as it is yours.

Shana: It's okay, you two. I knew I would learn the entire story someday. Just don't say anymore.

Lavitz: So, you two just came back from a journey to bring closure to the past.

Dart: We're still not there yet.

Lavitz: You said Neet, right? It doesn't sound like a village in this country.

Stryfe: No. It's located farther north from here, in the region of Mille Seseau.

Dart: Yet it's been so long. I don't think anybody even remembers it's name anymore.

Suddenly, something came to Stryfe's mind that would change the topic of their discussion.

Stryfe: Lavitz, tell us. What exactly is going on in this country right now?

Lavitz: Currently, our Kingdom of Basil is at war with the Imperial Sandora. The war has spread all across Serido.

Dart: Why was the truce broken?

Lavitz: Because of the Dragon. The legendary monster added weight to the Sandoran military might and broke the balance of power. Then Emperor Doel started to be more aggressive and hostile towards us.

Stryfe: The Dragon!?

Dart: No way! That thing can be used in war?

Lavitz: Do you two know something about it!?

Stryfe: We were swooped down by a Dragon before we entered Seles. We were overwhelmed and we couldn't escape it.

Dart: Thankfully, we were saved by a woman in azure armor. Thanks to her, we're still alive.

Stryfe: I wonder if she's okay...

As Stryfe began to wonder about the woman in azure armor who saved him and Dart, Stryfe noticed Lavitz crossing his arms, baring a concerned look on his face.

Lavitz: The Dragon is advancing faster than I thought. We must do something or it'll be too late.

Dart: You mean more casualties!?

Stryfe: I think that's exactly what he means, Dart!

Lavitz: Indeed. It is a war, after all. I must get back to Indels Castle in Bale. There are so many things I have to report to King Albert. Stryfe, Dart,  
why don't you two come with me? Minister Noish might know something about the Black Monster.

Stryfe: I see! They're a royalty with a long history! We might be able to find out something new, Dart!

Dart: A new lead on the Black Monster...after five years...

Lavitz: It's a done deal, then?

Stryfe: I guess so.

Stryfe also had another idea in mind. Hopefully, Minister Noish would not only help Dart get a lead on the Black Monster, but also help him with his own agenda in searching for the ones known as "The Winged Ones", an agenda that he himself kept from even Dart and Shana.

Shana: Lavitz, don't take chances. You're not completely well.

Lavitz only smiled at Shana.

Lavitz: You'll make a good wife someday, Shana.

Stryfe saw Shana turn bright red in response.

Shana: Thanks!

Dart: Let's go, you guys.

Leaving the shack, the four proceeded back towards the north west path, carrying the log they found earlier with them to use as a bridge. Upon placing it in the flowing river, two rocks underneath the stream held the log steady so it wouldn't flow down the stream, allowing Stryfe, Dart, Shana and Lavitz to get to the other side of the pathway. As they traveled across the road, they noticed the sound of the ocean nearby, which eased their tensions a bit.

Although Stryfe, Dart, Shana, and Lavitz enjoyed the view from the road, they knew they had to continue onward. As they came across the mountainside, they approached the landmark that travelers needed to take in order to reach Bale, the Limestone Cave...


	7. Chapter VII: Within the Limestone Cave

Chapter VII: Within the Limestone Cave

Upon crossing into the entrance of the Limestone Cave, Stryfe began to notice that the sun was setting in the distance. Knowing that they needed to hurry, Stryfe, Dart, Shana and Lavitz traveled inside, staying above the narrow pathway that would otherwise lead to a painful death in the currents leading into the ocean below them. After passing through the area into a deeper region of the cave, Stryfe, Dart, Shana and Lavitz found themselves in an area filled with natural water slides that connected to the river in the depths below.

Dart: This is...amazing.

Stryfe: Let's check it out. Just don't trip.

Going first, Stryfe jumped onto the stream of water, balancing himself as he skidded across the path until he came to the bottom. As he looked back, he saw Dart, Shana and Lavitz all sliding towards him at a fast pace. Jumping out of the way before Dart rammed him, he looked back to see Shana slumped on top of him, with Lavitz being the only one that stopped in time.

As Stryfe let out a chuckle seeing Dart and Shana in the slump, Dart turned his head towards him with an angry expression on his face.

Dart: It's not funny!

Stryfe: I told you to not trip, didn't I?

After Dart and Shana got back on their feet, the four proceeded deeper into the cave. In the next area, most of the area was covered in water, with only small stones barely big enough for them to stand on rising above the water, which flowed to a vicious waterfall at the end of the area.

Stryfe: Well...This is going to be tricky to cross.

Dart: I agree. Shana, be careful not to slip.

Shana: Okay.

Leaping onto the first stone, Stryfe jumped from stone to stone, carefully balancing himself after each jump. Dart, Shana and Lavitz were quick to follow him as he continued further to the exit to the next area in the cave. As Stryfe leaped to the land near the other side, he turned around to see Dart, Shana and Lavitz catching up to him.

Although Dart and Shana made it back, Lavitz suddenly tripped, nearly falling into the abyss where the waterfall flowed towards.

Stryfe & Dart: Lavitz!

Racing back to help Lavitz, Dart caught him just as he lost his grip on the rock. However, Dart began to slip as well, his grip on the rock slipping.

Stryfe: Dart! Lavitz!

Jumping back onto the stones, Stryfe managed to grab Dart's boot just as he lost his grip on the rock. Although the weight of both Dart and Lavitz was heavy for him to lift, Stryfe focused and began to pull upwards, lifting both of them back up to safety. Heading back towards the exit, Stryfe, Dart and Lavitz all kneeled down panting, trying to catch their breaths.

Stryfe: Now that...was too close!

Lavitz: This is the second time you two saved my life.

Dart: We were just around.

Lavitz: Even though that was the case, I was lucky you two were around, Stryfe. Dart.

Stryfe: What else are friends for, Lavitz?

Dart: That's right. We look out for one another.

As Stryfe, Dart and Lavitz did a friendly knuckle touch, they continued onward deeper into the cave. Suddenly, Stryfe noticed that Shana wasn't with them. Racing back to her, he could see that she was jealous of the friendship the three of them shared. After they caught up with one another, the four continued further into the cave, encountering an area that had an eerie fog below the pathway.

Shaking his head to stay focused, Stryfe continued down the path with Dart, Shana and Lavitz. As they turned around a corner, they came across something that Stryfe and Dart had previously encountered on their journey to hunt down the Black Monster.

Stryfe: I'll be damned...

Shana: What are these things?

Dart: These are Rock Fireflies.

Shana: Oh, you two know a lot.

Stryfe: Well, we were saved a lot by these in the past.

Lavitz: Me too. In particular, the ones close to a battlefield were helpful.

Shana: What exactly are they?

Stryfe simply lifted his arm and touched one of the Rock Fireflies in response to Shana's question. A bright flash temporarily blinded the four of them, causing them to feel refreshed and their energy restored. Stryfe couldn't help but let out a smile when he saw Shana surprised.

Lavitz: The light from a Rock Firefly has a healing power.

Dart: Well, Shana learned at least one thing.

Shana: Well, well. I know something you don't know too, Dart. That goes for you as well, Stryfe.

Stryfe: Oh?

Dart: Wh, what's that?

Shana: I'm not telling.

Lavitz: Well, you have been away from each other for five years. It's natural to not know about each other. Me and my mother aren't like that. Every time I return to Bale, she always welcomes me with the same smile.

As Lavitz got lost in thought for a moment, he suddenly noticed Stryfe, Dart and Shana staring at him with a confused look.

Lavitz: What? Did I say something wrong?

Stryfe: It's nothing.

Dart: Let's get going. Your mother is waiting for you back in Bale, right?

Lavitz: Yeah.

Continuing further into the cave, Stryfe, Dart, Shana and Lavitz pass a room that had a naturally carved fountain that sprouted out of the rocks. Although they didn't have time for sightseeing, they did at least pause for a second so Shana could admire it before they continued. As they finally neared the exit of the cave, Stryfe suddenly heard something in the shadows up ahead.

Stryfe: Guys, there's something over there.

Lavitz: Could it be the much talked about guardian of the cave?

Dart: Shana, step back!

Shana: Don't worry about me. I can help!

Lavitz: It's coming!

What approached them was a giant centipede creature known as Urobolus. As Stryfe, Dart, Shana and Lavitz scattered to avoid it's initial lunge, they began their counterattack against the monster. The Urobolus's carapace was tough against blades, but it's underside was soft and vulnerable, as was it's head.

Attacking the head first, they caused the Urobolus to fall on it's back repeatedly before jumping onto it's soft side, unleashing a barrage of strikes that caused it severe damage. The Urobolus then retreated into a makeshit home within a nearby rock, leaving it invulnerable to close range attacks, but it was still vulnerable to Shana's attacks from a distance. While Stryfe, Dart and Lavitz distracted the Urobolus to prevent it from heading to cover, Shana shot arrow after arrow at it's head, eventually causing it to leave it's makeshift home to continue battle.

After many repeated attempts, as Stryfe, Dart and Lavitz leaped onto it one last time, stabbing the soft underbelly of the insectoid repeatedly without letting up for a second. As the Urobolus lifted up it's head and roared in defiance, Stryfe jumped into the air and slashed at the incetoids head, causing it to fall to the ground, lifeless and motionless.

Dart: You did it, Stryfe!

Stryfe: No, we did it!

Lavitz: Now, let's get on our way to Indels Castle.

Stryfe: Right. It'll be good to get out of this cave.

Dart: Shana, let's go.

Shana: Yes.

Walking past the corpse of Urobolus, Stryfe was about to sheath his zwiehander when he noticed Shana looking back at the corpse. All of a sudden, he saw the insectoid's tongue begin to move. Urobolus then rose up from the ground, covered in it's own blood, and lunged at Shana, determined to take one of the four with it.

Stryfe: Shana!

Dart: SHANA!

Just before Urobolus could strike Shana, a strange blue light began emanating from her head, enveloping the monster and causing it scream in pain and eventually impolde. Stryfe, Dart and Lavitz were in awe of what just happened, as Shana never displayed such a power before.

Shana: Wh, what was...?

Stryfe: Holy...shit...

Dart: What the hell happened?

Shana: I, I don't know.

Stryfe: Shana...

Lavitz: In any case, we're safe now. We should head to the exit quickly.

Stryfe: It's gonna be fine when we get to Bale, right?

Lavitz: Yes. I think.

As Dart helped Shana to her feet, Stryfe couldn't help but look at Shana with concern and curiosity. He could see that she had a look of concern on her face as she began walking. Exiting the cave, Stryfe, Dart, Shana and Lavitz were greeted by the sight of the sunrise above the fields of Serido.

Although the sight was beautiful to behold, the four continued onward, knowing that they need to get to Bale quickly. After crossing over the hillside, the capital of Basil, the Capital City of Bale, came into Stryfe's view...


	8. Chapter VIII: The Capital of Bale

Chapter VIII: The Capital of Bale

Although it was still in the middle of the morning as they walked into the main plaza of the city, many of the townspeople were up and walking around Bale, leaving a lot of crowds for Stryfe, Dart, Shana and Lavitz to push their way through all while trying to not to lose sight of each other. Pushing his way through the crowds, Stryfe found Lavitz near the entrance to an art gallery after he lost sight of Dart and Shana.

Venturing inside to look for them, Stryfe and Lavitz only found the young owner of the gallery painting a portrait. Before they could turn around to leave,  
the girl noticed their presence and began to become very excited when she saw Lavitz.

Portraitist Girl: Oh my god! It's Sir Lavitz!

Lavitz: Well, hello again.

Stryfe: You know her?

Lavitz: She took my portrait in the past. She's quite the skilled painter.

Portraitist Girl: Oh, Sir Lavitz! Please, let me draw your portrait again!

Lavitz: Well, I guess it couldn't hurt. You don't mind, do you, Stryfe?

Stryfe: *sigh* I guess not.

Portraitist Girl: Okay! Don't move!

As Stryfe kneeled on the wall and waited patiently, minutes felt like hours as time flew by. Finally, the girl finished the portrait just before Stryfe lost his patience.

Portraitist Girl: It's done! Here!

Lavitz: Thank you.

Stryfe: It's about time. Hmm...It's that a little TOO handsome?

Portraitist Girl: I don't think so!

Lavitz: I'll be sure to treasure this.

Portraitist Girl: Okay!

Stryfe: Come on, Lavitz. We gotta find Dart and Shana.

Exiting the art gallery, Stryfe and Lavitz noticed that the crowds weren't as bad as earlier, allowing them to traverse through them more easily. Finally, they found Dart and Shana waiting near the main plaza's center fountain.

Stryfe: Dart! Shana!

Dart: There you two are!

Shana: Where were you?

Stryfe: Getting Lavitz a portrait done...unintentionally.

Lavitz: Hey, at least you were patient in waiting.

Stryfe: Barely...

Dart: Well, in any case. Lavitz, where is Indels Castle?

Lavitz: It's to the west of here. Follow me.

Following Lavitz into the western part of the city, Stryfe, Dart and Shana were eventually greeted with the sight of a large castle standing on a platform across a lakeside, with many small fishing boats floating around it. Stryfe was in awe as the sun's light reflected off the castle walls beautifully as he climbed up the steps to the main entrance with Dart, Shana and Lavitz. As they entered the main lobby of the castle, Stryfe was again awed as he had never been inside a castle before.

Continuing to follow Lavitz, they entered the throne room, where Lavitz suddenly kneeled down in respect to someone. Dart and Shana were quick to follow, but Stryfe took a bit to realize why they were kneeling down. Noticing a young man around his and Dart's age on the throne pedestal above him, Stryfe immediately kneeled down in order to not show any disrespect.

Lavitz: Your Majesty King Albert, Lavitz Slambert of the First Knighthood reporting back from the field.

King Albert: Lavitz! I was feeling uneasy because I heard you were missing! Please, all of you, rise and make yourselves at home!

Lavitz: Your Majesty, it's more than I deserve.

An older man walked up to King Albert's side. He seemed to be the one who knew knowledge that many have forgotten over the years.

Minister Noish: It's true! His Majesty was so dismayed that he couldn't see to his affairs of state.

King Albert: Well, Lavitz is a childhood friend of mine as well as a master of martial arts. Anyways, where have you been?

Lavitz: After my First Knighthood was wiped out, I was captured by Sandora and held against my will in Hellena Prison...

King Albert: In...Hellena!?

Lavitz: However, thanks to the acts of these two young men and young woman, I managed to break out. Allow me to introduce you to Stryfe, Dart and Shana. They are from Seles.

King Albert: I thank you for saving Lavitz. In gratitude for this, tell me if you need anything.

Upon hearing that, Stryfe saw Dart look at Shana with concern. This caused him to become curious.

Dart: I have a favor to ask. Is it possible to leave Shana in the care of this castle?

Shana: What!?

Stryfe: Dart, what the hell are you doing!?

Dart: Imperial Sandora attacked Seles to take Shana away. So, they could go after her again. When I think of that...

Shana: Is that the reason you brought me here!?

Dart: Shana...

Stryfe: Stop being so conceited, Dart! She's already come a long way since we busted her out of Hellena! After all that, you're just gonna leave her again!?

Shana: He's right. I can walk beside you, Dart! I will continue to do so until the end of days!

Dart: Stryfe...Shana...

King Albert: Unfortunately, you cannot leave her here. Imperial Sandora obtained the force of a legendary Dragon, and are now on the offensive, as I'm sure you already know. We're holding the battle line in Hoax, but if the Dragon breaks through, we cannot defend against it even with the high ramparts.

Stryfe: So there is...no place safe in Serido now?

King Albert: That is unfortunately correct. Besides, Dart, you know how she feels about you? Don't you?

Stryfe clearly saw Dart and Shana blush upon hearing that question from King Albert. Stryfe knew them well enough to tell if they were hiding something, and they were clearly trying to hide how they truly felt about one another. Trying to stay focused, Dart turned to Shana.

Dart: Shana, it may be even more dangerous from now on.

Shana: I don't mind as long as I can be with you, Dart. You as well, Stryfe.

Stryfe: Heh, thanks Shana.

Dart: Well, I take back that request.

Stryfe: Actually...I have a request, Your Majesty.

King Albert: What is it, Stryfe?

Stryfe: I would like to ask a question to the man next to you. Minister Noish, I presume?

Minister Noish: Yes. My head is filled with all the legends and history of the Continent of Endiness.

Stryfe: Me and Dart were on a journey to pursue the one known as the Black Monster.

Minister Noish: The Black...Monster...You two know of it?

Dart: Yes...the monster attacked our home village of Neet eighteen years ago. The only thing I know is that he deprived us of our parents and home.

Minister Noish: Hmm! You were a victim of the devil!

Stryfe: It was more of a twist of fate. Minister, if you have anything to tell us, please do so!

Minister Noish: Unfortunately, there is hardly any information left. Everything that was related to him was reduced to ashes during one of his rampages. The only thing I know is that the Black Monster is called the devil that disobeyed the great existence, and is also know for devouring the god.

Dart: Devouring the "god"?

Stryfe: Are you serious?

Minister Noish: Yes, and surprisingly, it shows up in history beginning eleven thousand years ago.

King Albert: That was the time the war known as the Dragon Campaign ended.

Stryfe: The...Dragon...Campaign...

Minister Noish: You're exactly right, your Majesty. Instead, I will tell you the story of the Dragon Campaign.

While Minister Noish told them of the Dragon Campaign, he told them of winged humanoid beings known as Winglies, who were once the rulers of all other life in Endiness until Emperor Diaz began an uprising that resulted in the Dragon Campaign. Listening to his description of the Winglies, Stryfe began to piece together the similarities of the Winglies from the story and the ones known as "The Winged Ones" that killed his grandparents and changed his father. After putting the pieces together in his head, Stryfe realized that the Winglies and "The Winged Ones" were the same thing.

Stryfe: *snaps fingers* That's it!

Dart: What's "it", Stryfe?

Stryfe: Dart, remember when my father constantly mentioned "The Winged Ones" after my grandparents were murdered?

Dart: I wish I could forget. Your father became...a very horrifying person after that happened.

Stryfe: The Winglies from Noish's story...They have the exact same characteristics as "The Winged Ones"! They must be the same thing!

Dart: You sure!?

Stryfe: I'm positive!

Minister Noish: Who are these "Winged Ones" You describe, Stryfe?

As Stryfe explained the incident that took his grandparents lives to Minister Noish and what a single witness saw that day, Minister Noish seemed to have the same conclusion that Stryfe had.

Minister Noish: Your description...The Winglies had the exact same characteristics. But it's improbable.

Stryfe: Why?

Minister Noish: After the Dragon Campaign ended, the Winglies all but disappeared. No one has seen them in almost ten thousand years.

Stryfe: It was no fluke. My father spent the last years of his life hunting them down. If they're out there, I have to find them.

Dart: What are you going to do if you do, Stryfe?

Stryfe: I'm going...to ask them why. Why they murdered my grandparents. I have to know why they killed them.

Just then, a praetorian entered the room to speak to King Albert.

Praetorian of Basil: Excuse me, sir! It's time for the war meeting!

King Albert: I see. Tell them I will be there soon.

As the praetorian left the throne room, King Albert turned to Stryfe, Dart and Shana.

King Albert: Stryfe, Dart, Shana...This war will be a particularly harsh one for those who no longer have a home to return to. I think now is the best time to think about your future.

Shana: But, this is our first time in a castle.

King Albert: Well, there is a place with a great view next to this room. Go enjoy yourselves.

Shana: Oh! I see! Please excuse me!

Dart: Yeah. Please excuse me, too.

After Dart and Shana kneeled in respect, they left to see the view from the balcony outside the throne room. As Stryfe watched them leave, he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. It was Lavitz.

Lavitz: Why don't you join them?

Stryfe: What about you?

Lavitz: I'll catch up. Just go.

Stryfe: Alright.

Opening the door to the balcony, Stryfe saw that King Albert wasn't joking when he said that the view of the city was incredible. Dart and Shana were already captivated by the awe of the sight by the time Stryfe joined up with them.

Stryfe: Woah...

Dart: From here, we can see all of Basil. Do you think we will even be able to see Seles?

Shana: Seles is over the mountains. Besides, we cannot see it anyways because were too far away...

Stryfe: I hope everyone is alright...

"Yes, they are."

Stryfe, Dart and Shana turned around to see Lavitz standing behind them with a smile on his face.

Lavitz: According to the brief from my aide, most of the people in the village are safe.

Stryfe: That's good to hear.

Dart: I'm relieved to hear that.

Lavitz: However, it will take some time to rebuild the village.

Shana: Still, that's good. I can see everybody again.

Lavitz: But, we have bad news too.

Stryfe: What is it?

Lavitz: Sandora is now readying itself to attack us. They are planning to use the Dragon for the offensive on Hoax.

Stryfe: WHAT!? That's insane!

Dart: If they release that monster into the battle, it will be total genocide!

Lavitz: Our role as the Knighthood, is to stop it. I'm heading to Hoax soon. Maintaining the battle line will determine the fate of Basil.

Stryfe and Dart shook their heads. After giving some thought, they both turned to Lavitz.

Dart: I have lived only for myself for the last five years. I believed it was something I had to complete by myself even if I had to leave Shana and the people I cared about behind.

Stryfe: During these last five years, I too have had my sight set on one thing. I had hoped that, by traveling with Dart, I could finally find the answer to my grandparents deaths. But...

Dart: When we came back...it was like this. I...We almost lost our hometown again!

Stryfe looked at Dart, giving him a slight smile. As they both nodded to each other, they knew what they had to do.

Stryfe: Lavitz, we're going with you! Neither Dart nor myself want to see anymore bloodshed!

Lavitz: But what about the Black Monster and "The Winged Ones"?

Stryfe: They can wait!

Dart: Yes, we have to end this war first!

Shana: *giggles* Once Stryfe and Dart make up their minds, they never change them. Of course, I'm going too! I can't stand the war either, and I can fight too!

Lavitz was amazed by Stryfe, Dart and Shana's determination. He never even asked for their help, yet they were offering to aid him.

Lavitz: You guys...

Stryfe: I guess everything is determined now.

Dart: All we have left to do now is prepare.

Lavitz: Th, then, let's go back to the city! There are item shops, weapon shops and my home! Please, meet my mother!

Stryfe: Are you that big of a momma's boy, Lavitz?

Lavitz: N, no! It's just that my mother hasn't had a guest in such a long time! It'll make her happy!

Dart: Well, if that's an invitation, then how can we refuse?

Stryfe: It would be nice to sleep on a bed for a change. Alright, let's go!

Leaving the castle behind, Stryfe, Dart, Shana and Lavitz traveled back into the city to stock up on items and supplies for the eventual battle they were about to take part in. After they finished gathering supplies, Lavitz led them to the northern part of Bale, where the residential sector awaited them...


	9. Chapter IX: Mother of a Knight

Chapter IX: Mother of a Knight

After traveling for a little bit in the residential section, Lavitz led Stryfe, Dart and Shana to an area where the more wealthier citizens of Bale lived.  
Upon opening the door to one of the mansions, he extended his hand out to Stryfe, Dart and Shana offering them to go inside first. As Stryfe admired how huge the mansion was upon walking inside, Lavitz called out.

Lavitz: Mom! I'm home!

An elderly woman came out from one of the rooms upon hearing Lavitz. She had an excited look on her face when she walked towards the four.

Lavitz's Mother: Oh Lavitz! Welcome home, dear!

Lavitz: It's okay mother, I'm fine.

Lavitz's Mother: I was worried because I didn't hear from you for a long time.

Lavitz: Sandora's resistance was tougher than I expected. But don't worry. We defeated them!

Lavitz's Mother: Your late father would be proud to hear that.

Dart: Lavitz, what about Hellena?

Stryfe: Yeah, you were con-

Stryfe was immediately shushed by Shana as she put her hand over his mouth. She then shook her head frantically, telling Stryfe that was a bad idea.

Shana: (Don't mention that to her!)

Lavitz: (Sorry, but I don't want her to be worried.) I don't know what they're talking about.

Lavitz's Mother: Well, fine. I am already happy just having you come home, but...

Stryfe saw Lavitz's mother look at Shana, her face turning bright as a result as she looked back at her son.

Lavitz's Mother: You brought a bride with you! My big boy!

Shana: Wh, what!?

Lavitz: Mom! She is not!

Lavitz's Mother: Oh, don't be shy. What's your name?

Shana: Sh, Shana.

Lavitz's Mother: Shana, my son is a little awkward and stubborn. But he is very sweet as well.

Stryfe couldn't help but let out a muffled chuckle when he heard that.

Dart: Good luck, Shana.

Shana: What?

Stryfe: You serious?

Lavitz: D, Dart! Don't be silly! Mother, Shana is Dart's sweetheart.

Dart & Shana: What!?

Stryfe could barely believe how red Dart and Shana's faces became when Lavitz made that claim. It also made him wonder what it would be like to be in love himself. He then saw Lavitz's mother turn to them, with a very disciplinary look on her face that gave Stryfe the chills.

Lavitz's Mother: Please excuse me. But if you don't make it clear, it will hurt her feelings and your relationship.

Stryfe: (A relationship that is still in the shadows.)

Shana: (Stryfe! Shh!)

Dart: I, I will say so from now on.

Shana: So, does that mean...I am your girlfriend, Dart?

Dart: (I said that because otherwise, Lavitz would be in trouble.)

Stryfe: (Right. I'm sure that's the reason.)

Dart: (Dammit Stryfe! Shut it!)

Lavitz's Mother: Lavitz, please find someone like her soon so I can hold my grandchild in my arms. You're not a child anymore.

Lavitz: Yeah, I know, I know.

Lavitz's Mother: And, you'll stay here today, honey?

Lavitz: Well, I was commanded to defend Hoax. So, I have to leave as soon as...

Lavitz's Mother: I see. I understand. But you can have at least lunch, can't you? It'll be ready very soon.

Everyone suddenly heard Stryfe's stomach growling. Although the attention was on him at first, Dart's own stomach was soon to follow, causing Stryfe to give him a look of irony.

Stryfe: I guess we could stay for lunch, then.

Shana: I'll give you a hand!

Lavitz's Mother: Oh, there's no need...But, then again, maybe...

Shana: It's no big deal. It's my pleasure!

While Shana went into the kitchen to help Lavitz's mother, Stryfe, Dart and Lavitz wondered what they could do to pass the time.

Lavitz: Well, what can we do till lunch?

Stryfe: Should we help them out?

Lavitz: Can you or Dart cook?

Dart: Of course! Otherwise, we couldn't travel for five years.

Lavitz: And what exactly can you two make?

Dart: I can grill a mean piece of meat. It's the best!

Stryfe: And I can make cook some awesome fish. It'll make your mouth melt!

Lavitz: That's it?

Stryfe and Dart said nothing. As Stryfe only let out a shrug, Lavitz grinned.

Lavitz: Let's leave the cooking to Shana and Mom.

Dart: But Shana was always a bad cook.

Stryfe: Hey, she isn't THAT bad, Dart. Maybe we can spar for a bit?

As Stryfe began to draw his Zwiehander, the long blade nearly knocked over an expensive vase on a shelf nearby.

Lavitz: Hey Hey Hey!

Stryfe: Oops...

Lavitz: Are you really gonna swing your sword around in my house!?

Stryfe: Well, you do have a big house...

Lavitz: That's not the point! You could break something!

Stryfe: *sigh* Fine...

Dart: In that case, why don't we take a nap?

Stryfe and Lavitz both silently glared at Dart upon hearing him suggest that.

Stryfe: Really, Dart? Really!?

Lavitz: Dart, act like a man.

Dart: Lack of sleep is bad for our skin. Every young person knows that.

Stryfe facepalmed himself upon hearing Dart say that. As he removed his hand from his face, once more leaving a large palm print on his skin, Dart realized he went a little too far in the awkward department.

Dart: Okay...I'll be more serious.

Stryfe: Then...how about you show us around, Lavitz? It's the first time we've been in such a huge mansion.

Lavitz: There is nothing interesting, but we can at least kill some time. Come on, I'll give you the grand tour.

Following Lavitz around the mansion, he showed Stryfe and Dart everything in the building, describing it's history and his affiliation with it personally.  
As they got to the Library on the second floor, he took out a ladder and positioned it towards a window above them.

Stryfe: What are you?

Lavitz: Come on. I'll show you my treasure.

Dart: "Treasure"?

Stryfe: Hmm, let's check it out.

Climbing up the ladder, Stryfe and Dart found themselves on the roof of the mansion, with a clear view of Indels Castle from the top.

Stryfe: Wow...

Dart: I see...It's a nice view of Indels Castle from here.

Lavitz: This is what I saw everyday when I was young. I grew up thinking..."I'll be an admired knight just like my father and I'll protect this country!"

Dart: Your dream came true.

Stryfe: You must have been proud when it happened.

Lavitz: Yes, but reality was much harder than I imagined back then. I feel all the more strongly how great my father was. To protect this country, I would tear the flesh from my body. It's the same passion you have towards Shana, Dart. And the same loyalty you show to both of them, Stryfe.

Stryfe sat down on the roof tiles and Dart sat on the windowsill, looking up towards the sky. Stryfe couldn't help but notice how great the view of the sunset in the distance. It's light casting a shadow over the city that reflected over the buildings.

Dart: I just...can't hold back.

Stryfe: Neither can I...

Lavitz: Because you two know the loyalty you three have to one another. You weren't foolish daredevils when you ventured into Hellena. Serido is covered in war clouds now. You know you must protect Shana, Dart. And you know you must help both of them if they're ever in danger, Stryfe.

Dart: Yeah.

Stryfe: Yes.

Shana: Dart! Stryfe! Lavitz! The food is ready!

Lavitz: Well, the princess needs us.

As Lavitz went back down into the Library, Stryfe saw Dart rubbing his head.

Dart: "Princess"...She's like a little sister to me.

Stryfe: Making excuses again, Dart?

Dart: Don't start that up again, Stryfe. Come on, I'm starving.

As Dart walks back into the Library, Stryfe could only give out a shrug before following. He knew that Dart was trying to deny his true feelings for Shana, he knew him well enough to know if he's in denial. Upon sitting down at the table in the mansion, Stryfe, Dart and Lavitz were treated to a great feast courtesy of Lavitz's mother and Shana.

After a half an hour, Stryfe could barely even lift up his fork because he was so full from the feast. Getting out of his chair to walk off the stomach pain,  
Stryfe eventually rejoined Dart, Shana and Lavitz in the dining room.

Lavitz: As always, your meals are delicious, Mom.

Lavitz's Mother: It's such a nice thing to hear. But I'll be even happier if you settle down with a bride soon. Are you ready to leave?

Dart: Yes, we are ready.

Lavitz: Yeah, everything is all ready.

Lavitz's Mother: Do you have medical herbs?

Lavitz: Yeah.

Lavitz's Mother: Here, it's your favorite jerky. I made too much. Why don't you take some.

Lavitz: It's okay, I have enough.

Stryfe: Any more food and we'd probably be overencumbered.

Lavitz's Mother: How about this. My neighbor said she made too much too.

Lavitz: Mom...Everything is ready. Oh, wait, I forgot.

Lavitz came up to his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Stryfe crossed his arms and grinned when he saw Lavitz do that.

Stryfe: Now that's just sweet...

Lavitz: You give me luck, Mom.

Lavitz's Mother: Oh, Lavitz...You've grown up while you were away. Honey, our son became a great knight.

Stryfe: This is really cheesy...

Dart: Yeah, but it reminds you of your parents too. As it does for me, right Stryfe?

Stryfe: Yeah. I guess so...

Lavitz: I was going to leave soon but...*yawns* I am a little bit tired.

Stryfe looks outside one of the windows nearby, seeing that the sun has completely set in the distance and nightfall has begun.

Stryfe: Geez, is it already that late?

Lavitz: Say, why don't we stay here for the night?

Dart: That sounds great.

Stryfe: Sounds good to me.

Shana: Me too.

Lavitz: Are the beds ready?

Lavitz's Mother: Of course! I make your bed everyday!

Dart: I'll be upstairs.

Stryfe: Yeah, I can't wait to sleep in an actual bed.

As Stryfe followed Dart and Shana upstairs while letting out a big stretch, they entered the guest room to find that there were three beds all ready for the night. Leaving his zwiehander by his bed just in case, Stryfe opened the covers and climbed into the bed. He had almost forgotten what it was like to feel a soft mattress on his back and a fluffy pillow giving comfort to his head.

As Stryfe looked up at the ceiling, he knew that he would have to get up the first at the first sign of his eyes becoming heavier with each passing second, Stryfe eventually closed his eyes and fell asleep...


	10. Chapter X: The Battle of Hoax

Chapter X: The Battle of Hoax

As the sun rose over the city of Bale, Stryfe immediately got out of bet the moment the first ray of sunlight touched his eyelids. Upon getting their equipment prepared, Stryfe, Dart, Shana and Lavitz left Bale and headed west where the town of Hoax awaited them. Upon arriving at the heavily fortified village, Stryfe could see that every soldier who was in his view was on edge, nervous about the upcoming attack from the Sandorans.

Lavitz: Let's go to the HQ first. Kaiser of the Eighth Knighthood must be waiting for us.

Stryfe, Dart and Shana looked around in astonishment. Hoax barely looked like a town for people to live in and instead took the appearance of a makeshift fortress instead. Stryfe could only imagine how the people who were forced to leave their homes behind felt.

Shana: Is this really a town?

Stryfe: Your army turned it into a fortress.

Dart: The war changed it.

Lavitz: That's true...Nobody wanted it, but it couldn't be avoided. Let's focus on our defense for now.

Following Lavitz into a makeshift fort that was once a bar in the center of the town, Stryfe saw three knights talking around a table in the corner which had an open schematic of the town and the fortifications they made to it. One of the knights then noticed the four of them as they approached.

Knight in Black Armor: Well, well! Lavitz!

Lavitz: Kaiser! Long time, no see!

Kaiser: Welcome, old friend! It's a shame about your Knighthood, though...

Lavitz: Yeah...It was my mistake. But I won't let the dreams of my company end in death and be in vain. I'll end this war and unify this country!

Kaiser: Indeed. We cannot stop until we make our dreams come true.

Lavitz: Yeah! Now! I brought you three powerful helpers, Stryfe, Dart and Shana.

Kaiser: Oh! You two are the famous mercenaries who rescued Lavitz! I am Kaiser, the head of the Eighth Knighthood!

Stryfe: The pleasure is all ours, I guess.

Dart: Could you inform us on how we stand now?

Kaiser: We are still preparing for the raid from Sandora. What I am concerned about is the information that they're using a Dragon.

Lavitz: It would be better to fortify here and see how they move, rather than attacking a Dragon that we don't know about.

Stryfe: Then it'll be up to how fast we can spot the enemy approaching the town and how fast we can counter them.

Kaiser: Indeed. Stryfe, Dart, Lavitz, why don't you three be the night guards? Having Shana as well is not a good idea. Can you prepare the meals for the knights instead?

Stryfe at first saw some disappointment in Shana's face, but it quickly turned into optimism.

Shana: Preparing meals? Okay! Dart, you're gonna love it!

Dart: Yes, I am looking forward to it.

Lavitz: I'm a bit concerned...

Stryfe: Oh boy...

Shana: Wh, what!? Your mother gave me a compliment!

Lavitz: I guess it may be edible...

Stryfe facepalmed himself upon hearing Lavitz complete his sentence. Unfortunately, the argument didn't stop there as Stryfe removed his hand from his face.

Shana: I don't like what you said, Lavitz.

Dart: I can enjoy and eat any food. Just make a lot.

Stryfe: Oh for...

Shana: I don't like what you said either, Dart.

Kaiser: I don't care about the taste. Edible is enough. Just salt is enough for flavor!

This time, Stryfe did a double facepalm, though his hands hit his face a lot softer this time around.

Shana: Even you, !

Stryfe: Could all of you please just stop making the situation worse than it is?

Kaiser: I thought I was trying to relax her. Anyways, I guess that matter is settled. Stryfe, Dart, I want you to go look around Hoax with the others. After you look around, come back to me. Stay with me for now, Lavitz. I want to go over the battle conditions with you.

Stryfe: Alright. Dart?

Dart: Let's get moving, Stryfe.

After looking around the north, south, east and west perimeters of the town, Stryfe and Dart determined that everything was ready for battle. Returning to the bar, Kaiser told them to guard the western perimeter with Lavitz. Heading to the western wall, Stryfe, Dart and Lavitz approached the guard on duty.

Stryfe: We're here to replace you.

Soldier #1: Y-Yes sir.

Dart: If Sandora attacks, it will be a night raid.

Lavitz: We cannot relax till morning. Rest while it's still light.

Stryfe: We should take turns. That way, we can save our energy.

Dart: Good idea.

Rotating turns guarding the western gate, Stryfe, Dart and Lavitz each took an hour long patrol across the western wall while the other two got some rest. As night fell over the town, Stryfe had just finished his turn patrolling the wall as he noticed the moon light shining down on him with a strange warmth. Looking out towards the forest, he knew that they would have at least some of the advantage when the battle began.

Stryfe: Although it's quiet tonight, if the Dragon does come, we would be able to tell.

Lavitz: Why is that?

Dart: Because of the owls in the forest. Right, Stryfe?

Stryfe: Yeah. The fact that the owls are still hooting out there proves that there is nobody in the forest...for now.

Looking out towards the forest, which was shrouded in the darkness of the night with only the moon light to show what was out there, Stryfe leaned on the brick barrier on the wall and silently sighed.

Dart: I'm gonna go grab something.

Lavitz: Worried about Shana?

Although it was dark, the torch lights shown Dart's face well enough for Stryfe to see that Dart was blushing.

Dart: It-it's not that.

Stryfe: Are you sure about that?

Dart: Now is not the time, Stryfe...

Stryfe: Heh, sorry.

Lavitz: Bring me back something, Dart.

Stryfe: Yeah. Me too.

Dart: Alright.

Just as Dart reached the bottom of the steps, the owls suddenly stopped hooting in the forest. Stryfe shot up immediately, his nerves becoming overwhelmed with tension as he tried to listen for one hoot, only to be greeted with silence instead.

Stryfe: Oh no...

Soldier #2: ENEMY ATTACK!

Soldier #3: The enemy is coming! The enemy is coming!

As arrows from the Sandorans began flying over the eastern gate, striking a few of the Basil Soldiers, the Basil army scrambled to get to their combat positions as Kaiser came out of the makeshift command center in the bar to take command.

Kaiser: Knighthood, ADVANCE! Fortify the gate! You, take care of the casualties!

Soldier #4: Y, Yes sir!

Drawing their weapons and jumping down from the western gate to aid the soldiers countering the Sandorans who were trying to break through through the northern wall, adrenaline raced through Stryfe's veins as he drew his zwiehander as he neared the ground. Right on top of a Sandoran soldier, Stryfe unleashed a clean-cut slash, cutting the Sandoran in two vertically as he landed on the ground.

Fighting off a team of Sandoran soldiers alone at first, Stryfe eventually struck them down by using the same tactic he used against the Hellena Wardens, albeit with a more offensive tone rather than a wait-n-see strategy. Fighting his way through the battle to rendezvous with Dart and Lavitz, he managed to catch up with them when suddenly Dart pointed his attention back to the western wall.

A warrior of different nature from the usual Sandoran soldier jumped onto the wall with inhuman jumping capabilities. After easily striking down one of the Basil soldiers and knocking him over the wall to the hard ground below, Stryfe saw him silently observe the battle silently before snickering arrogantly.

Sandora Elite: This is the Battle HQ for the front lines of Basil!? What a weak setup!

Stryfe: I'm going after that guy!

Dart: Go! We'll cover yoU!

While Dart and Lavitz held off the upcoming Sandoran soldiers, Stryfe made his way back up to the western wall. As he rose his zwiehander and stood ready to fight, the Sandoran Elite once again snickered arrogantly.

Sandora Elite: What guts you have, coming alone like that!

Stryfe suddenly noticed Dart and Lavitz fighting their way up to help him. As soon as they arrived, Stryfe only gave the Sandora Elite a confident grin.

Lavitz: We got the guys at the bottom!

Dart: Did the party start without us?

Stryfe: Nope! You two are right on time!

Sandora Elite: Hmph! One or two doesn't make a difference! ALL of you will fall to my arts!

Stryfe: Humph! Big talkers like you are usually weaker than they look!

Charging at the Sandora Elite, Stryfe, Dart and Lavitz were quickly thrown off guard by the Sandora Elite's strange and foreign tactics. Quickly recomposing themselves, they counterattacked by using a distract and strike strategy, with two of them distracting the Elite while one made a sneak attack from the rear. Then, the Sandora Elite used a trick that cloned himself with two illusions of himself that were solid and immediately faded after being struck.

At first, Stryfe, Dart and Lavitz were taken back by the illusions, but then, Stryfe noticed something that would give him and his friends the edge. The real Sandora Elite always gave off a shadow while the illusions did not. As they clashed again, Stryfe clashed with one of the illusions before yelling to Dart that the one engaging Lavitz was the real Elite.

Catching the illusion off guard, Stryfe destroyed the illusion he was fighting and continued to fight the one that Dart was battling while Dart went after the real Sandora Elite. While the Sandora Elite was still distracted by Lavitz, Dart quickly thrusted his broadsword through the soldiers chest, cutting clean through his chain mail and armor. Destroying the last illusion, Stryfe saw the Sandora Elite plunge to the ground lifelessly as soon as Dart pulled his sword out of the stab wound, but the battle wasn't over yet.

Looking back down upon hearing a soldier yell in pain, Stryfe saw a giant man wielding an axe silently and slowly approach the wounded soldier.

Lavitz: What is that giant!?

Soldier #4: It's a Gi, Giganto!

Stryfe: What!?

Dart: Giganto?

Stryfe: Come on!

Racing down to help Lavitz, who ran on ahead to fight the giant to buy the injured soldier time to escape, Stryfe and Dart arrived just in time to help. As Stryfe made eye contact with the Giganto, he felt a shiver run down his spine, as this monster looked big enough to snap his head like a watermelon.

Lavitz: I heard about them, but I still cannot believe they're real! The ones who fought him so far were no match for him!

Dart: Well, he still isn't a Dragon!

Stryfe: That's right! He can be defeated if we find a way! LET'S GO!

Charging at the Giganto, Stryfe, Dart and Lavitz clashed with the brute blade and spear to axe as the battle continued to rage around them. Although the Giganto was quick to protect himself from their attacks, Stryfe noticed that he still had to use two hands to fully use the axe, as it was bigger than a normal combat axe. Taking advantage by waiting until the Giganto slowed down while raising his axe for a strike, Stryfe unleashed a barrage of quick slashes that cut through the Giganto's skin until finally the Giganto threw his axe aside to fight them in hand to hand combat.

Now that he no longer wielded the axe, the Giganto was more nimble and more deadly. Avoiding his punches and striking at any openings the Giganto had, Stryfe knew that any slip up would mean instant death. Although the Giganto was eventually beginning to slow down after exploiting his openings, Stryfe was beginning to lose strength as he had not been able to rest up earlier before the attack began.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Stryfe did his best to keep up with the Giganto until finally, the giant was knocked back by a powerful blow from Lavitz's lance. As Stryfe charged in for the final blow, he realized too late that the Giganto still had the speed to keep up with him, knocking him back.  
Flying into the ground at a high speed, Stryfe began feeling wounds from his skin beginning to bleed out.

Just as it seemed like the Giganto won, however, Stryfe suddenly saw a strange light approaching the battle from the sky...


	11. Chapter XI: Awakening of the Space Bound

Chapter XI: Awakening of the Space Bound

At first, Stryfe couldn't tell if what he was seeing was either real or an illusion caused by the trauma to his head. It was no illusion, though, as the light flew closer to the battle, the dark blue light as it came into view revealed the same woman that saved Stryfe and Dart a while ago. She was wearing armor with dragon-like wings, wielding a rapier that looked like it had Dragon scales incorporated into it's design.

As the Giganto lifted his axe, primed to strike, the woman swooped down and in an amazing feat of inhuman speed, knocked the Giganto back. She then floated above Stryfe and Dart, pointing the tip of her rapier's blade at the both of them. Then, she said a chant that would cause an unbelievable turn of events for both of the childhood friends.

"Wake up! Dragoon of the Red-Eye Dragon and Dragoon of the Space-Bound Dragon!"

Suddenly, a bright red and indigo light began to shine through Stryfe and Dart's chest plates, enveloping them in what appeared to be flames and clouds from a nebula in space. Guided by two mysterious powers, they shot up into the sky and charged straight at the Giganto, both of them beating him back until he was thrown into the ground just like he did to Stryfe.

As the flames and nebula clouds faded, Stryfe and Dart both landed back on the ground to find that they were now wearing the same exact type of armor the woman was wearing, albeit red and indigo in color. Stryfe looked at his transformed armor with astonishment, barely even able to comprehend what occurred.

Stryfe: This is...

Dart: What on earth is...?

The woman flew down and landed next to them, reverted back into her original state. As Stryfe looked at her, she simply brushed her long black hair back and gave him and Dart a slight smile. Looking around, they saw the faces of the horrified Sandoran soldiers, who were distracted by the strange turn of events.

Sandoran Soldier #1: Th, these people aren't Humans!

Sandoran Soldier #2: Retreat! RETREAT! FALL BACK!

As the Sandorans retreated from Hoax, Lavitz turned to Stryfe and Dart, completely shocked at their strange new powers.

Lavitz: Stryfe, Dart...What happened to you two!?

Dart: I...I don't know...

Stryfe: Just...what is this power!?

Woman: The Knight of the Dragon, the Dragoon was born.

Stryfe: Dragoon?

Just then, the Giganto struggled to get back on his feet, his injury from the woman, accompanied by the wounds he received from Stryfe, Dart and Lavitz earlier made it difficult for him to even stand on his legs.

Woman: I'm surprised you didn't die.

Giganto: Giganto don't die! Kongol will pay you back!

As the Giganto Kongol fled from Hoax, the rest of the Sandoran forces retreated from the town. The battle had ended in victory for the Kingdom of Basil. Then, Stryfe and Dart both heard a door open behind them, causing them to turn around to see a panicked Shana running toward them.

Shana: Stryfe! Dart!

Stryfe: Shana...

Dart: You're save...

Suddenly, a bright flash enveloped Stryfe and Dart, causing them to revert back to their normal states. However, both of them were exhausted from the strain of power that flowed through their bodies and then suddenly vanished from within them.

Shana: What happened to you!?

Dart: Seeing your face, Shana...Makes me relieved...

Stryfe: I guess...We overdid ourselves this time...Ugh...

As his vision blacked out, Stryfe fell to the ground and drifted into unconsciousness. Within the depths of his mind, Stryfe found himself floating in a white abyss, with nothing in sight from every direction possible. Then, Stryfe saw the image of a woman, a woman that he knew well.

Stryfe: Mother?

The woman's face was shadowed with the exception of her mouth, but Stryfe could tell she heard him as she smiled when he said mother. In the back of his head, Stryfe suddenly began hearing an argument between Shana, Lavitz and the woman. Feeling his heart race, Stryfe reached for the woman, but was thrown further into the abyss by a strange force.

Opening his eyes, Stryfe found himself on a bed with the woman on his bedside and Dart on another bed near his with Shana on his bedside.

Stryfe: Uhh...

Dart: Ahhh...

Shana: Dart!? Stryfe!?

Stryfe slowly lifts himself up from the bed, his head still spinning from the drowsiness of waking up so quickly. As Stryfe slowly regained his sight, his eyes met the dark grey eyes of the woman who saved him and Dart. Upon them making eye contact, she gave him a very faint, but noticeable smile.

Stryfe: You...

Woman: Hello again...

Lavitz: Have you come to as well, Stryfe?

Stryfe: Huh? Uh, yeah. Yeah.

Dart: We were...

Shana: I'm glad you two woke up...

Getting off the bed, Stryfe steadied himself and turned to face the woman, with Dart standing behind her.

Stryfe: So...Who are you?

Woman: My name...is Rose. It's nice to see you two again.

Shana: Do you know Stryfe and Dart?

Rose: I told you. I saved their lives. Well...not only once.

Shana: I want to hear it from their own mouths! Stryfe, Dart, is it true!?

Stryfe and Dart only nodded in response. Stryfe then turned his head back to Rose, giving her a small smile that caused her to show hers once more.

Lavitz: Could you two please explain? I don't understand.

Stryfe: She saved our lives.

Dart: It's thanks to Rose, that we were able to make it to Seles.

Shana: Then, the person who saved you two from the Dragon was...

Stryfe: Yeah. It's her. Which reminds me, I...we never got a chance to thank you yet.

Rose: I don't need any thanks. I wanted to do it.

Dart: I see. But what are you doing here?

Stryfe: It can't be a coincidence that we crossed paths again like this.

Rose silently took out an orb that looked remarkably similar to Stryfe and Dart's mementos, though it was dark blue in color. It also began to faintly shine as she held it in her hands, also just like their mementos.

Rose: I followed you two because I was fascinated by the artifacts you two own...the Dragoon Spirits of the Red-Eye Dragon and the Space-Bound Dragon.

Curious, Stryfe and Dart took out their mementos. As if the three orbs were responding to one another, they all began to glow brightly in their colors. Stryfe was shocked by how brightly his mother's memento was shining, as it continued to glow brighter and brighter each second he held it in his hand.

Stryfe: This is!?

Dart: What is this light!?

Rose: You two "deserve" to rule Dragons. This light shows the true evidence. From the time the Dragoon Spirit starts to shine, you have to accept your fate as a Dragoon. Just like me...

Stryfe: To think that such power was concealed in our parents mementos...

Dart: I agree.

When Rose put away her Dragoon Spirit, Stryfe and Dart's Dragoon Spirits began to lose their bright glow, reverting back to their usual faint glows.  
Putting his Dragoon Spirit away, Stryfe let this astounding information sink in when Shana broke the temporary silence.

Shana: You saved them because you knew from the beginning...

Rose: I didn't know it. It was a test to see if they could be Dragoons. If you two couldn't, you'd be dead now.

Stryfe suddenly saw a confused look on Lavitz's face when he heard that.

Lavitz: How do you know about such things? These are things that nobody but scholars like Minister Noish know.

Rose: It's better than ignorance, isn't it?

Lavitz: That's true, but yours is not mere knowledge. It's a story in a legend that has been lost. The ones who led the Humans to victory in the Dragon Campaign, they were the Dragoons.

Stryfe: But was that the only reason you protected us? Just because we have Dragoon Spirits?

Rose: Honestly, I was surprised myself, but now I know why. You guys remind me of my old friends. They lived in the middle of a turbulent generation. Yet,  
they were strong enough to grab their own fate. They knew the way to go, the things they needed to do, the enemy they needed to defeat and the people they needed to protect. I feel the same about you guys, so, I couldn't help but do it.

Stryfe: I think I understand now.

Dart: Me too.

Shana: Can I ask you one thing?

Rose: Yes?

Shana: Where are your friends now?

Rose: Everybody is gone now. It's all in the past.

Shana: I'm sorry. I think I was wrong about you, Rose.

Rose: It's okay. I'm used to being hated.

Stryfe: Why?

Before Rose could answer, the five of them heard a messenger from the Army of Basil screaming outside the house they were residing in.

"Is the head of the Knighthood, Sir Kaiser, in here!? The Seventh Fort is under heavy attack from the Sandorans!"

Racing outside to see what the comotion was all about, Stryfe, Dart, Shana, Rose and Lavitz met up with the same soldier that called out to Kaiser. As Stryfe looked around, he could see the scars of war were still very fresh in Hoax. Once again, flashbacks of the Neet Incident began appearing in his mind, causing him to frantically shake his head to keep the traumatic memories from overwhelming him.

Lavitz: Soldier, what's the situation!?

Knight of Basil: The Seventh Fort in the Marshland is under fierce attack from the Dragon! Due to that, the Tenth and Thirteenth Knighthoods are nearly overwhelmed! Survivors are still fighting back, but they won't last for long at this rate!

Lavitz: Where did it come from!?

Knight of Basil: From the forest over the Volcano Villude! It seems to have a nest there!

Hearing a door close from behind them, Stryfe, Dart, Shana, Rose and Lavitz turned around to see Kaiser walking toward them. Although he was trying to hide his pain, Stryfe could see a small red spot where he was gripping himself.

Kaiser: Gigantos and Dragons. It's not a fight between Humans anymore. If we don't defeat the Dragon, we won't have a future!

Lavitz: Summon the rest of the knights! We will assault the Dragon's Nest!

Rose: The Knighthood may have the advantage in numbers, but they're only human. Humans cannot defeat Dragons.

Stryfe: But if we don't do something, Basil will be annihilated!

Lavitz: We won't know unless we try!

Rose glared at Lavitz.

Rose: Do you think a wasted death is honorable or something?

As Lavitz looked away, realizing that it was a suicide mission for the entire Knighthood to attack the Dragon, Rose turned to Stryfe and Dart, smiling.

Rose: But, Dragoons can defeat it...Stryfe, Dart, you two should understand this. We have a different existence. We are beyond Humans.

Lavitz: Yes, she's right! Dragoons, which were said to have governed the Dragons, can fight against the Dragon!

Stryfe wasn't still completely sure if he could even handle this kind of responsibility. He turned his head and looked away, shaking his head slowly. Dart also shared the same doubt, as he and Stryfe had just learned that they were worthy of something like this.

Dart: I don't know...Me and Stryfe still don't know what it means to be a Dragoon.

Rose: You two feel the power from your spirits, right? That is the power of the Dragon born from within you two.

Taking out their Dragoon Spirits, Stryfe and Dart watched as both of their Dragoon Spirits slowly began glowing intensely. As the light from his Dragoon Spirit nearly blinded him, Stryfe could faintly hear a voice at the edge of his mind.

"Don't be afraid. I know you are worthy to wield my power, Dragoon."

As quickly as the glow intensified, the Dragoon Spirits began to fade back into their usual faint glows. Stryfe suddenly felt confident in himself as he grasped his Dragoon Spirit tightly in his hand. He could feel his confidence rise each second as he felt a white hot feeling race through his heart.

Stryfe: This...this power! It's so...warm!

Dart: I'll do it! I belive in this power!

Stryfe: Me too! With this power at our side, nothing is impossible for us!

Kaiser: That makes me relieved...There is nobody left who can fight in the Eighth Knighthood. Stryfe, Dart, Rose...it seems that you three are the only ones that we can depend on to save the Kingdom of Basil...Urk!

Stryfe saw the wound that Kaiser was trying to conceal suddenly reopen, causing the bleeding to intensify.

Lavitz: Kaiser! Your...your wound is open!

Kaiser: I'm alright! Stryfe, Dart, Rose! The Kingdom of Basil is finished unless we defeat the Dragon!

Stryfe: I understand. We'll fight for you, as well!

Dart: You can trust us on that!

Rose: Yes...Besides, you will need our help, whether you want it or not.

Kaiser: Shana...You...should stay.

Shana: No, I'm going too! I can help the others!

Suddenly, everyone heard a loud roar in the distance. Stryfe heard that roar before, and as the memories were coming back to him, a chill raced down his spine as quietly kept himself calm.

Rose: The Green Tusked Dragon, Feyrbrand...

Stryfe: That roar still gives me the chills...

Dart: It brings back the fear me and you felt before, Stryfe.

Stryfe: Yeah.

Rose: The real fear hasn't even begun yet.

As soon as the roars from the Dragon quieted down, the group headed back into the house they stayed the night in to pack up and head out for the journey to the Marshland. Before they left Hoax, Stryfe, Dart and Rose overheard two soldiers talking about Stryfe and Dart's amazing feat during the battle. Still unsure how to handle their new found Dragoon Powers, Stryfe, Dart and Rose had a friendly sparring session in order to get the hang of their Dragoons.

Rose taught Stryfe and Dart the basics of being a Dragoon, from harnessing their massive speed and power to using magic attacks based on their Dragoon elements, Fire and Gravity. After repeating the processes a few times, Stryfe and Dart felt confident that they could handle their new abilities. Leaving Hoax behind with a new found ally in Rose, the five travel North East back up the mountain way before cutting South towards the Marshlands...


	12. Chapter XII: War in the Swamps

Chapter XII: War in the Swamps

Upon arriving in the Marshlands, Stryfe, Dart, Shana and Rose followed Lavitz north across a pathway near the entrance that lead to several outposts which converged towards the Seventh Fort. The outposts were already destroyed by the Sandorans, and to make matters worse, the five began hearing battle sounds the closer they got to the Seventh Fort. As they finally arrived at the Seventh Fort, their fears were solidified.

Numerous Basil and Sandoran soldiers were locked in fierce combat all throughout the path leading to the fortress entrance. As they drew their weapons and raced to aid the Basil soldiers, a squad of Sandorans ambushed them from behind.

Sandoran #1: Are you fools from Basil too!?

Stryfe: You won't have your way!

In a five on three battle, Stryfe, Dart, Shana, Rose and Lavitz quickly overwhelmed the Sandoran soldiers just as one of the nearby Basil soldiers was struck down by another squad of Sandorans, who quickly spotted them and blocked their progress.

Sandoran #2: You bastards won't escape!

Dart: Get out of our way!

In another five on three fight, Stryfe, Dart, Shana, Rose and Lavitz fought a knight and two soldiers, once more coming up on top. But just as Stryfe slashed the knights neck, he heard another Basil soldier being struck down by another squad of Sandorans. As the five turned around, the squad ran towards them and blocked their path.

Sandoran #3: I won't let you all leave alive!

Stryfe: Back up your words!

This time, it was a four on five fight as Stryfe, Dart, Shana, Rose, and Lavitz took on two knights and two soldiers. While Stryfe, Dart and Rose focused on a close range offensive against the knights, Shana focused on the two soldiers in a long range strategy with her arrows while Lavitz covered her if they got in close. Again, as they struck down the Sandoran, another squad killed a Basil Soldier and stood in their path.

Sandoran #4: I'll chop you up!

Dart: Don't waste our time!

Now it was a fair five on five fight as there were three soldiers and two knights this time. Stryfe, Dart, Shana, Rose, and Lavitz used the same strategy as they did against the previous squad, only this time, Dart jumped in to help Lavitz if the soldiers got through Shana's arrows. As they struck down the squad,  
the last of the Basil Soldiers were killed by the last Sandoran Squad in the area.

Noticing the group's presence, the last Sandoran Squad blocked their path to the Seventh Fort.

Sandoran #5: I will stop all of you by myself!

Stryfe: No, you won't!

The final Sandoran Squad consisted this time of three knights and two soldiers, but there was no change in the five's strategy. After a quick clash, the five struck down the final Sandoran Squadron, but the fight wasn't over yet. A Sandoran Commander noticed the fighting from inside the Seventh Fort and came out to block their path in a last ditch effort to prevent them from breaching the lines.

Sandoran Commander: I won't let any of you go further!

Dart: Is that all you have to say!?

Stryfe: Enough of this!

Accompanied by two knights and two soldiers, it was yet another five on five battle. In order to quickly overtake the commander, Stryfe, Dart and Rose fought the knights while Lavitz and Shana fought the soldiers with the same strategy they used against the fourth squad. As soon as they were struck down, everyone turned their attention to the commander.

While Stryfe, Dart and Rose kept the commander distracted by attacking him head on, Lavitz waited in the shadows to strike along with Shana, who kept her bow steadily aimed and ready to let her arrow fly at any time. Seeing an opening in the commanders defenses, Stryfe unleashed an uppercut with his fist that temporarily paralyzed the commander, prompting Lavitz to begin his charge. Thrusting his spear through an opening in his armor, a soft spot was exposed in the commanders neck.

Seeing her chance, Shana slowly let go of her arrow. As it shot like lightning through the air, it struck the commanders neck. Like a tree that had just been cut down, the commander fell to the ground, not even making a small grunt as he hit the floor.

Stryfe silently watched as the body slowly began pouring out blood onto the ground in a puddle. Just then, he and everyone else noticed that the sounds of battle have stopped, and the atmosphere was now eerily silent.

Stryfe; Why did it stop?

Dart: Let's check inside the fortress!

Racing into the fortress entrance, the five were greeted with a very eerie sight. There were bodies scattered left and right throughout every singe room in the fortress. As Stryfe observed one of the bodies, he saw that there were no cuts or wounds on the soldier at all.

Upon traveling deeper into the fortress, they came across the captian of the Tenth Knighthood, who was barely clinging to life.

Lavitz: Hold on, Soldier! We defeated the Sandorans!

Head of the 10th: Uh...uhh...Sir Lavitz. Watch out...for the...Dragon's breath...It...is...

The soldiers eyes went gray, and his limbs went numb and lifeless. As Stryfe watched Lavitz close the soldier's eyes, Stryfe came up with a theory.

Stryfe: The Dragon's breath...Could it be poisonous?

Dart: It could be...I don't see any other way they could die like this.

Rose: You're right. Feyrbrand's breath is deadly to those who inhale it.

Stryfe: We've got to stop it before it leads to more deaths like this.

Dart: Lavitz, where is the shortest path to Volcano Villude? The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get to the Dragon's nest.

Lavitz: The path we need to take is west of here. Once we pass that way, we head north.

Stryfe: Alright. Let's go.

Leaving the Seventh Fortress behind, the five acquired some boats from one of the outposts so they could use them to cross the swamps over to the path that leads to Volcano Villude. As they crossed the murky waters of the swamp, Stryfe kept his sight focused straight ahead of him, as he felt that any sign of hesitation could signal whatever lurked in these waters to strike at him. After almost an hour of nothing in sight, the five came across the other side of the swamp, they docked on the shore and continued on foot, leaving the canoes behind.

After traveling through the muddy pathway, the path that lead out of the swamp finally came into Stryfe's view. Not alone in his eagerness to get out of the swamp as quickly as possible, Stryfe was joined by Dart, Rose and Lavitz, with Shana close behind them. Just then, Stryfe heard a screech of pain that sounded like it came from Shana.

As Stryfe turned around to see what was wrong, he saw Shana grasping her leg as if she had broke it. Concerned, Dart went over to check on her.

Dart: What's wrong, Shana?

Shana: I'm f, fine. My foot was stuck in the mud, that's all.

Stryfe: It looks like you did more than just get it stuck in the mud, Shana.

Dart: Did you twist your ankle?

Shana: It's nothing...

Dart: You can't stand up, can you? Come on, get on my back. I'll carry you.

Shana: But, it's embarrassing.

When Dart lifted Shana on his back, Stryfe couldn't help but see how happy Shana was when she was being carried by him. Stryfe began to wonder what it was like to actually care for someone more than just as a friend, as the only feeling he has felt besides friendship with someone was the bond between a parent and child. As soon as Dart made it back up the hill with Shana, Lavitz voiced his concern.

Lavitz: Dart, is Shana alright!?

Shana: I'm okay now.

When Dart set her down for a bit, Stryfe quickly saw Shana race ahead of him and the others.

Stryfe: Shana, what are you?

Shana: It's okay. The pain is gone. Let's go everybody!

Stryfe: Err...Okay. If you're alright...

Heading up the exit path, the five left the Marshlands and headed south towards Volcano Villude. The closer they got to the volcano, the hotter the humidity got, as the number of lava rivers increased the closer they got. Finally, as they crossed over a hillside, the entrance to Volcano Villude came into view...


	13. Chapter XIII: The Volcano Villude

Chapter XIII: The Volcano Villude

Arriving at the entry path to Volcano Villude, Stryfe wiped the sweat off of his forehead due to the heat that was coming from the humidity. Looking around the area, Stryfe saw nothing but huge oceans of deadly lava for miles around, with no other way to get to the nest where Feyrbrand was waiting. Just then, a sudden tremor began shaking the area.

Stryfe: What the hell!?

Dart: What is that!?

Lavitz: Is it an eruption of the volcano!?

Rose: No, it's not.

Rose pointed out towards one of the distant areas of the volcano. Barely within view, Stryfe, Dart, Shana and Lavitz saw what looked like a bird engulfed in fire flying at low altitude. Stryfe saw a look of concern in Rose's face as he looked back at her.

Stryfe: Rose?

Rose: It's...the Fire Bird. It's bad timing, showing up now. We still have to deal with the Dragon.

Dart: Can we just let it go?

Rose: That...is up to him.

Suddenly, Stryfe heard a loud crow from the Fire Bird in the distance. It's silhouette became bigger as each second passed, with the sky turning red, signalling it's approach.

Stryfe: Oh no!

Dart: He saw us! Run!

Racing into the lower levels of the volcano to evade the Fire Bird, the five entered a cavern area. Looking back, Stryfe saw that the Fire Bird wasn't following them, but he had a feeling that they wouldn't lose it for good so easily.

Shana: It seems we lost him.

Stryfe: Yeah...for now.

Dart: Let's keep moving.

Heading deeper into the caverns, the five crossed through many tight pathways where one wrong step would mean a fiery death in the lava lakes below. Although the humidity was intense from the heat, Stryfe and the others kept moving, conserving their water canteens for when they really needed them. After passing through many of the underground rooms beneath the volcano, they came across a chamber where they had to jump from stone to stone to avoid the lava.

This time, everyone made sure to not be careless when making their jumps. Just then, Stryfe noticed Shana had stopped, as she was gazing into the air, like she was in a trance.

Stryfe: Shana?

Dart: Shana, what is it?

Shana: What...is this feeling? It's...calling me!?

Stryfe: What!? What's calling you!? Wait!

Dart: Shana!? Where are you going!?

Shana immediately raced ahead of the group, the blank look on her face that Stryfe saw concerned him and Dart. Following Shana into the next area of the caverns, they found Shana staring at what appeared to be some sort of creature fossilized by the lava. Stryfe then saw a fearful look on Rose's face as they approached the thing, as if she knew what it was.

Dart: This "thing" was "calling" you?

Shana: I don't know. But when I cam here, I didn't hear the voice anymore.

Stryfe: That thing...Is it alive?

Lavitz: Looks like a stone statue.

Stryfe: But it isn't...Is it?

As Stryfe went closer to take a look, Shana became concerned for his safety and everyone else.

Shana: Don't go near it!

Stryfe: Why?

Shana: I feel...that something is wrong.

Rose: She's right. This Virage is still alive.

Stryfe: Virage...?

Dart: Rose, what is that exactly?

Rose: You know about the Dragon Campaign, right?

Stryfe & Dart: Yes.

Rose: The Winglies were outnumbered, so they used this creature called Virage as their trump card in the war. Just as Humans used Dragons, Winglies used Virage.

Shana: But that was eleven thousand years ago. How can this thing still be alive?

Before anyone could speak, the Virage suddenly began moving by itself.

Stryfe: What the!?

Rose: I would say it's due to a hatred of Humans, or a vendetta against us Dragoons!

Lavitz: It seems we must settle this!

Dart: That or we can run!

Stryfe: Too late!

A bright light temporarily blinded the five, when they opened their eyes and regained their sight, the Virage stood before them fully revived. As the ancient monster rose from the lava to confront Stryfe, Dart, Shana, Lavitz and Rose, Stryfe, Dart and Rose transformed into their Dragoon Forms to attack the Virage from above while Shana and Lavitz focused on attacking it from below.

Although the beast was ancient, it was no pushover, as it was able to counterattack using powerful magic based attacks and an arm that had a painful swing. Before long, they were able to figure out a strategy that kept the monster on the defense. While Stryfe, Dart and Rose distracted it using their magic attacks, Shana and Lavitz used the opportunity to strike at it's arm and body.

After many repeated attempts, Lavitz and Shana finally destroyed the Virage's arm and severely damaged it's body, forcing it to stay in a kneeled position.  
As the Virage tried once more to launch a laser attack from it's eyes, Stryfe charged in and stabbed the beasts' eye with his zwiehander. Dart then came in for the finishing blow, unleashing a powerful horizontal slash that sent the Virage falling into the lava pit below.

The Virage frantically tried to keep itself above the lava, trying desperately to escape its inevitable death. As the Virage kicked up lava from the pit, a patch of it came too close for comfort near Lavitz.

Lavitz: Whoa!

Stryfe: That thing just doesn't want to accept death yet!

Lavitz: Let's go back! It's dangerous to stay any longer!

Stryfe: Good idea!

Stryfe turned around to see Dart trying to comfort a shaken Shana, who was kneeling down on the ground almost curved up into a ball.

Dart: Come on, Shana! We gotta go!

Stryfe: Is she alright!?

Dart: Yeah!

As Lavitz ran over to help Dart lift her up, Stryfe noticed that Rose was still watching the Virage sink slowly into the lava pit.

Stryfe: Rose! Rose, come on!

Taking one last look at the dying Virage, Rose joined Stryfe and the rest of the group and they left the area. Arriving at an area where the only way to proceed was to jump across, each of the five jumped across the chasm one at a time before proceeding further towards the other side of Volcano Villude. As they came across an area that circled in a loop to another pathway, Stryfe noticed something eerie in the lava pit below them.

Just then, the Fire Bird emerged from the lava pit and threw flames around the five, completely cutting them off from escape.

Lavitz: The Fire Bird!

Stryfe: Dammit! It's too hot to run through! We'll be burned if we try going through those flames!

Dart: Then I guess we're gonna have to fight!

Although they were confined to a narrow space, Stryfe, Dart, Shana, Rose and Lavitz knew they had to make due with what they had against the Fire Bird. The Fire Bird was a fierce opponent at close range, as the heat it gave off made it difficult to get in close and strike at it with a blade. Fortunately, Shana was able use her arrows to distract the Fire Bird in order to give Stryfe, Dart, Rose and Lavitz a chance to attack without the danger of being burnt.

Adopting a strategy of striking at the Fire Bird from behind, Stryfe, Dart, Rose and Lavitz waited until the Fire Bird shifted it's attention to Shana, then they made their move, attacking the mythical creature's back. Although the Fire Bird would attempt to counterattack using fire magic, Dart easily absorbed them by temporarily transforming into his Dragoon Form, allowing him to use the Fire Birds own magic against it.

Finally, the Fire Bird lunged at the five simultaneously, hoping to take them out with a dive bomb strike. As the five jumped into the air to avoid the attack, the Fire Bird rammed into the wall and got stuck from the force of the impact. Seeing his chance, Stryfe landed on the Fire Bird's neck, his adrenaline making him forget the heat that the creature was giving off, and stabbed the Fire Bird in the neck with his zwiehander.

Jumping off, Stryfe saw the Fire Bird shout out a death cry before plunging into the lava pit below. As the body disappeared in the molten rock, the five struggled to catch their breath from the intense battle that just occurred.

Stryfe: *panting* Damn...That was intense.

Dart: It was one hot fight...

Stryfe: Well, let's go. I think I've had enough heat for one day.

Dart: Yeah.

Heading for the exit, the five eventually found themselves on the other side of Volcano Villude and the exit path that led them to their destination. Stryfe let out a huge sigh of relief as the idea of traveling through any more lava caverns would've probably given him heat stroke. As Stryfe, Dart, Shana, Rose and Lavitz set their sights on the nest of Feyrbrand, Stryfe looked back at the volcano one last time before moving forward...


	14. Chapter XIV: Into the Dragon's Nest

Chapter XIV: Into the Dragon's Nest

Upon reaching the top of the hillside, the five spotted an eerie forest in the distance. A chill ran down Stryfe's spine as he glanced at it, and sweat began moving down Dart's forehead. Shaking his head to shrug off the fear he felt the first time he encountered Feyrbrand, Stryfe felt his legs move forward, inching closer and closer towards the forest.

As they entered the forest, the five headed across a riverbed towards the east. Upon coming across an intersection of pathways, Stryfe noticed that Rose has stopped, looking around for anything suspicious.

Rose: Guys? Do you feel something?

Stryfe: What is it, Rose?

Rose: This forest is contaminated by the Dragon's poison.

Stryfe suddenly saw a strange green puff appear in front of him, then disappear into thin air. As he looked around, he noticed numerous amounts of the same type of puffs appearing and disappearing all over the forest. Stryfe then suddenly got a chill, as he looked at them, knowing that they must be an after effect of the Dragon making it's nest in this forest.

Stryfe: You're right. On top of that, we haven't encountered any of the Sandorans yet.

Lavitz: Of course. The Dragon must be the reason why the Sandorans haven't set up a defense in this forest. A normal person cannot be exposed to this "poison" for too long. It's a natural defense the Dragon made to protect it's territory.

Suddenly, Stryfe saw Shana nearly collapse, barely balancing herself on a nearby tree.

Shana: Oh my...

Stryfe: Shana?

Dart: What's wrong, Shana!?

Shana: I just...feel a little dizzy, that's all.

Lavitz: I guess it must be hard for a woman.

Stryfe: What the hell does that mean!?

Rose: He's right. I'm a woman too, Lavitz.

Lavitz: You're special, Rose.

Stryfe facepalmed himself. He knew women could fight just as much as men could, and he couldn't believe how narrow-minded Lavitz was acting.

Rose: "Special"? I don't capitalize on a woman's frailty anyway.

Stryfe: Lavitz, a woman can fight just as much as a man can. Seriously, there are female soldiers in the Basil Army, aren't there?

Lavitz: Well...yes. But...

Shana: I don't mean to do...oh no...

Shana nearly collapsed before catching herself. Although Dart tried to help her up, she managed to get up on her own.

Shana: I'm okay. See? Rose is fine too.

Stryfe: Shana...

Shana: But...I'm sorry. I need to go rest a little.

Dart: Shana!

As Shana ran up the northern path, Dart and Lavitz were quick to follow her. Stryfe however, stayed behind with Rose for a bit before they went to catch up with Dart, Shana and Lavitz. Upon locating Dart, Shana and Lavitz, Stryfe and Rose found Dart and Shana underneath an overgrown root in the shape of a tree with Lavitz watching them.

Dart: Are you all right?

Shana: Uh huh.

Stryfe: Are you sure about that?

Shana: Don't worry. I don't feel sick anymore. Besides, I think I got used to the air in this place.

Dart: Then, can you come with us?

Shana: Sure. If I fall down here, there would be no meaning to me coming along with all of you.

Lavitz: Indeed, we can say the war is in our hands, because the Kaisers cannot make a move.

Stryfe: Shana, next time don't go off alone like that. We don't even know what lurks in this forest.

Shana: Sorry.

Dart: Now, let's move on.

As Dart and Shana left together, Stryfe couldn't help but let out a quiet chuckle due to how they were acting around each other.

Rose: They're playing brother and sister.

Lavitz: Yep. They're always like that.

Stryfe: They were always like that when we were younger. But maybe that'll change...

Heading back towards the pathway intersection, the five proceeded further along the east on the path they initially started on. Then, they came across a large hole that was covered by what appeared to be a thick spider web. Not sure if it would hold or not, Stryfe carefully stepped on the web to make sure it was stable enough to hold his weight.

Unbeknownst to Stryfe, Dart and the others became curious and stepped onto the web as well. The web began to become unstable and couldn't hold the amount of weight they all put on it. As Stryfe tried to turn around to tell them to get off the web, the web lost it's support and broke.

Everyone screams filled Stryfe's eardrums including his own as they fell deeper and deeper into the hole. Finally, the screams were cut off by a huge thud as Stryfe saw solid ground coming toward his view. Although he was temporarily knocked out by the fall, Stryfe regained consciousness upon being woken up by Rose.

Stryfe: Rose?

Rose: You're alright...

Stryfe: Ugh...I tried to warn you guys.

Dart: Well if you told us sooner-

Shana: Uh...

Dart immediately turned around upon hearing Shana. As Stryfe got on his feet, he saw Dart helping Shana up.

Dart: Good, you've come around.

Stryfe: You okay, Shana?

Shana: Yes. I think...I'm fine.

Stryfe: Where are we anyway?

Suddenly, a loud roar came from deeper in the cave. Stryfe and Dart both knew that roar.

Rose: We're in the heart of the nest.

Dart: Well, at least we don't need to look for Feyrbrand anymore.

Stryfe: You talking that way because we're Dragoons now, Dart?

Dart: I guess. This time, we'll have it on the ropes.

Stryfe: Yeah.

Shana: Guys, look at this.

Stryfe, Rose, Dart and Lavitz turned around and looked at Shana, who was kneeling down and looking at a clean patch of water that wasn't contaminated by Feyrbrands poison.

Stryfe: There's still pure water here?

Shana: At least the entire forest isn't spoiled.

The five heard another roar from Feyrbrand coming from deep within the cave. Stryfe silently clenched his fist as the echoes of the roar died down.

Dart: Let's go. If we defeat the Dragon, the rest of the forest will be saved.

Stryfe: I was thinking the same thing.

There were many intersecting pathways that lead to another room higher up, but there was only one true path that led to Feyrbrand's lair. After a while of going up and down through the floors, Stryfe, Dart, Shana, Rose and Lavitz eventually figured out the correct pathway and found themselves at the entrance of the Dragon's lair. Upon entering a room that had a wall filled with similar silk webs that the five encountered before, a shadowy figure stood before them.

"Who is there!? Is that you, Lavitz!? How ironic to find you venturing here!"

Stryfe: You know this man?

Lavitz: He's...Greham!

Dart: How do you know him?

Lavitz: I'll never forget him! He used to be the head of the Second Knighthood of Basil...The man who used to be my father's best friend!

As Lavitz raced forward to confront Greham, who was standing on a web covered rock, Stryfe, Dart, Shana and Rose raced to catch up with Lavitz as he stared evilly at Greham, who returned with an eerily calm stare at Lavitz.

Greham: Welcome, Lavitz. I see you have become a knight, fulfilling the wishes of your late father, Servi.

Lavitz: Don't you DARE mention my father's name!

Greham: Are you still carrying that grudge after more than a dozen years for my betrayal of your father!?

Lavitz: Not just that! You betrayed King Albert! You betrayed every single oath you took and every single person I know!

Greham: Is that the wrath of a patriotic knight, or a man full of vengeance?

Lavitz drew his lance and pointed it at Greham, a look of vicious anger in his eyes.

Lavitz: BOTH! Greham! I now get avenge my father, who trusted you and died in vain!

Greham simply gave off an evil laugh before glaring at Lavitz.

Greham: "Get revenge"...huh? Try! See if you can truly best me and my newly obtained power!

Greham suddenly took out an orb that was eerily similar to Stryfe, Dart and Rose's Dragoon Spirits, but green. It then began to glow a bright emerald green in his hand as he clenched it tightly.

Greham: Emerge! The power of the Dragon!

After a bright flash temporarily blinded the five, they saw that Greham had the same Dragoon Armor as Stryfe, Dart and Rose did, albeit it was jade green in color. Stryfe, Dart, Shana, Rose and Lavitz couldn't believe what they were seeing right in front of their eyes.

Lavitz: You...you're a Dragoon!?

Rose: It shouldn't be a surprise. Only the Dragoons can manipulate Dragons! Behind the Dragon, there should be...

The long legs of Feyrbrand stepped into the room from a large opening from above, interrupting Rose before she could finish. As it's bug-like eyes looked around the room, Stryfe silently glared at the Dragon, clenching his Dragoon Spirit tightly in his grip.

Greham: This is the power I obtained!

Rose: Obtaining that power isn't an easy matter! Where did you get that Dragoon Spirit!?

Greham: I'm amazed there is someone in Basil who knows about this. Fine. You too will know before you die! His Majesty Doel got all his power and intelligence from the great Emperor Diaz!

Stryfe: What!?

Rose: Are you delusional? Emperor Diaz died eleven thousand years ago! With the name of the Holy Imperial Gloriano!

Greham: If this is a dream, how can you explain what you are seeing before you? Come Lavitz! I will give you a chance to avenge your father! If you have the courage to fight against the legendary Dragoon!

With the raise of his hand, Greham ordered Feyrbrand to attack. Stryfe, Dart and Rose immediately transformed into their Dragoon Forms and evaded the initial strike by flying into the air while Lavitz and Shana dove aside to avoid the lunge. Feyrbrand and Greham launched numerous wind and poison attacks at the five, but Stryfe, Dart and Rose countered the spells with their own Gravity, Fire and Dark based magic attacks.

Initally focusing on Feyrbrand at first, the five quickly realized that they would have to defeat the Dragoon behind the Dragon first, as whenever Stryfe, Dart and Rose struck down Feyrbrand with a powerful strike, Greham would bring it back to it's feet in a matter of seconds. While Lavitz and Shana kept Feyrbrand distracted, Stryfe, Dart and Rose focused their attacks on Greham, clashing blade to lance with him and countering his magic attacks with theirs. However, Dart began to notice that Shana was beginning to lose stamina earlier than she normally would, so he broke off from Stryfe and Rose to help protect her from Feyrbrand while Lavitz came to their side.

As Greham prepared another wind based magic attack, Stryfe charged at him. When Greham tried to counterattack by launching the magic at him, Stryfe dove underneath Greham, knocking Greham's spear out of his hand with his zwiehander and unleashing his Gravity based magic at close range, sending him flying into the wall. Seeing his chance, Lavitz jumped at Greham and stabbed him in an opening in his armor with his spear, causing him to fall to the ground.

Without Greham to reign it in, Feyrbrand went feral. It's attacks became wild and unpredictable, making it even more deadly than before. With Rose's help,  
Stryfe and Dart both made the final charge at the Dragon, cutting off it's legs with fast and powerful strikes before both of them stabbed the Dragon head on in it's head.

As Stryfe saw the wound inflicted by his zwiehander and Dart's broadsword begin to bleed profusely, they pulled out their blades as Feyrbrand let out a death cry before collapsing to the ground, an immense amount of blood gushing from the numbs were it's legs used to be and in the wounds where Stryfe and Dart hit. Stryfe let out a sigh of relief as he silently glanced at the body of the Dragon that once nearly killed him and his best friend.

Just as Stryfe, Dart and Rose reverted back to normal, they noticed a critically wounded Greham coming out of the shadows, still barely breathing. As Lavitz caught him as he was about to fall to the floor, he looked up at the son of his best friend with regret in his eyes.

Greham: You have...Servi's strength. My efforts...were to no avail. I even used betrayal...to obtain this power...

Lavitz: I still don't understand...Why did you betray my father? You weren't like this before.

Greham: Nobody could be...stronger than your father...That was the only thing...I could never conquer...I had...admiration for him, as a friend...and as a friend...But time goes by and it turned...into this feeling...This fear...from realizing the limits...of your ability...This fear...that goes nowhere. The only thing...you can do against it...is curse yourself for weakness...

Lavitz shook his head in disbelief.

Lavitz: But you couldn't overcome your "fear" by defecting to Doel. You needed to overcome my father!

Greham: There was...an alternative...If only...I could obtain...a new power...I could be equal to...or surpass him...That was...the Dragoon Spirit...I obtained...from His Majesty Doel...Lavitz...Live...Strong...Now...I can go...to be with my...good old friend...

As Greham reached into the air, as if he was reaching out to someone unseen, his eyes suddenly turned gray and his arm went numb. The Dragoon Spirit then engulfed his body in a bright green light. After the light faded, it left Greham's body and floated slowly into the air.

Rose: He's lucky to be dead now. Greed for power eventually conquers you. Unleashed power generates only sorrow. He should've known that.

Stryfe: So...he was lucky to die now...thus avoiding more sorrow.

Rose: Yes...

Stryfe: Hmm? Hey, look.

Stryfe pointed to the Dragoon Spirit, which was slowly floating downward towards Lavitz. As it stopped right at Lavitz's head level, it began to faintly glow a jade green light. Lavitz was puzzled by what the mythical orb was doing, but Stryfe, Dart and Rose knew immediately what this meant.

Lavitz: Wha...what is this!?

Rose: Such a coincidence...! It can't be...or is this fate!?

Stryfe: Lavitz...you too must be...

Dart: You must be a Dragoon too!

Rose: Yes, the Dragoon Spirit of the Jade Dragon has recognized you as it's next master.

Lavitz: I'm...a Dragoon? I deserve to rule Dragons?

Rose: Not only do you "deserve", but you have an obligation to accept your fate as a Dragoon, don't you?

Stryfe silently watched as Lavitz slowly took the Jade Dragoon Spirit into his hand and watched it faintly glow while he gripped it tightly.

Lavitz: It's what Greham left for me...

Stryfe: His regrets at death...now they won't be in vain.

Lavitz: Yes! I accept it! The fate of a Dragoon is now my own! I will use this power for justice! Like Stryfe, Dart and Rose!

Stryfe: Yeah!

Dart: Exactly!

Shana: Good for you, Lavitz.

As everyone all shared a moment of relief, it was quickly cut short as Shana began to collapse suddenly.

Dart: Shana!?

Stryfe: You alright!?

Shana: I...can't...breathe...

Dart: Too much poison!?

Stryfe: She must've inhaled too much of it!

Lavitz: We cannot make it over to Villude carrying Shana! We must go to Lohan!

Stryfe: The commercial town!?

Dart: Why there, Lavitz!?

Lavitz: I heard the best doctor in all of Endiness lives there!

Dart: But how do we get out of here!?

As Dart lifted Shana and held her in his arms, Stryfe looked around and noticed that there were some of the silk strains left behind from Feyrbrand on the wall. Looking up, Stryfe saw the opening where Feyrbrand entered earlier, and it was big enough for everyone to go through.

Stryfe: We can climb from there! Come on, hurry!

Climbing carefully up the webs, Stryfe, Dart, Rose and Lavitz managed to get back up to the forest via the hole and headed back west across the pathway they came through. As they left the forest behind, Lavitz guided the group in the direction of Lohan while Stryfe helped Dart keep Shana consious. Running as fast as his legs could carry them, Stryfe began to feel his heart race as he spotted Lohan in the distance...


	15. Chapter XV: Shana's Plight

Chapter XV: Shana's Plight

Racing through the busy crowds of Lohan as soon as they arrived, the five frantically asked for directions to the doctor's residence. After being guided to a small residential area, where the doctor they were seeking has been told of their arrival. Upon taking Shana in, Stryfe could see that the look on his face wasn't a good one as he observed Shana's condition.

Doctor: I couldn't believe it was the Dragon's poison until I saw it with my own eyes. I've never seen such symptoms before.

Stryfe: Isn't there anything you can do for her, Sanator?

Sanator: There is nothing wrong with her body...at least that's how it seems. But her consciousness has closed inward after she arrived here. It seems the mind is being poisoned, not the body. I don't think the clinic can help her. I'm sorry, but in this condition, it could be a week at most.

Stryfe: No...

Dart: There must be something we can do!

Sanator: I'll do everything I can. What was such a beautiful woman doing with a legendary monster?

Lavitz: She fought against it to save the country! Think hard, doc! Isn't there anything you can do!?

Sanator: Wait. Hold on.

Sanator went to his desk and pulled out a small book. After looking through the pages for almost thirty minutes, he put his finger on one of the pages.

Sanator: If we can get some Dragoni Plant, she may survive.

Dart: Really!?

Stryfe: Where is this Dragoni Plant!?

Sanator: That's the problem. As with Dragons, Dragoni Plant exists only in legend. I cannot say for sure if it really exists.

Dart: Even so...We cannot wait like this, doing nothing!

Stryfe: Then let's go look for the Dragoni Plant on our own! We at least might be able to find something about it in this town!

Lavitz: Lohan is a commercial town where all are welcome. There should be someone with information here!

Sanator: Alright. Although it is temporary, I will try to stall the poisoning. They don't call me the best doctor in Endiness for nothing! I will rise to the occasion, no matter how hard it is!

Stryfe: Thanks, Sanator! Come on, you guys!

Leaving the doctor's residence, Stryfe, Rose, Dart and Lavitz searched around the apartments and local shops for any information on the Dragoni Plant. After searching for some time, they came across a unique antique shop that was recommended by many of the locals.

Shop Owner: Welcome! I am Dabas, the owner of this fine establishment here!

Stryfe: Hello, Dabas.

Dabas: I'm glad you folks are here! Buisness has been kinda slow recently. Barely getting any customers.

Dart: Sorry to hear that.

Dabas: So, what are you four here for!? You can find ANYTHING in Dabas' Antiques.

Stryfe: Do you carry herbs by any chance too?

Dabas: You got it! I have everything! From extremely rare medicine to the secretly magical ones!

Dart: Have you heard of the Dragoni Plant? It is an extremely rare herb that we need to save someone!

Stryfe: She's a good friend of ours! We really need one to help her!

Dabas: The Dragoni Plant?

Dart: Do you have it?

Dabas: No.

Stryfe: This is serious! Stop joking around! You've obviously heard of it!

Dabas: Oh no, don't get mad! I was just kidding! But, let me think harder, because I remember hearing about it from somewhere.

Stryfe: I guess that's better than nothing.

After a few minutes of thinking, Dabas snapped his fingers and pulled out a notebook from a nearby desk. As he looked through the pages, he eventually found what he was looking for.

Dabas: Ah ha! Here it is! It says north of the poisoned forest. Past the troublesome plant. Observed Dragoni Plant in the back of the Shrine!

Lavitz: Strange plant?

Stryfe: Wasn't there something like that back in the area where Shana was catching her breath?

Dart: Yeah...Yeah, there was!

Rose: That plant must have become a monster because of Feyrbrand's poison...But we cannot get past it unless we purify it with something.

Stryfe: What about the Spring Water we found underground!? That might help!

Dart: It's worth a shot! Thanks Dabas!

Dabas: Hey!? What about shopping!? That's all!?

Stryfe, Dart, Rose and Lavitz didn't even turn back to respond. Since they had plenty of containers to hold water, they left Lohan and headed back into the Dragon's Nest. Although it's only been a day since Feyrbrand was defeated, Stryfe began to notice that the plants in the forest were beginning to become green again, and the strange puffs that appeared in the air that were filled with the Dragon's poison were no longer showing themselves.

After heading back into the cavern to retrieve the spring water, the four traveled back to the area where Shana took a small rest last time they were there. Upon traveling past the overgrown vine tree, Stryfe, Dart, Rose and Lavitz saw the very plant that was blocking thier path to the Shrine. Standing in front of the plant, Stryfe opened the canteen filled with Spring Water and threw it onto the plant.

In a matter of seconds, the plant began to wilt and die, clearing the pathway to the Shrine. Exiting the forest, Stryfe felt his mind race as he moved as fast as his legs could carry him. He knew they had to make it back to Lohan before the week was up, cause after that point, it would be too late...


	16. Chapter XVI: The Shrine of Shirley

Chapter XVI: The Spirit of Shirley

After arriving at the Shrine where they would most likely find the Dragoni Plant, Strfye noticed that the area was strangely calm for an place that was lost to time for so long. Upon coming across the entrance of the Shrine, Stryfe noticed Rose looking up at a statue that was in the shape of a Dragon.

Rose: That is...

Stryfe: What's up, Rose?

Dart: Is that a sculpture of a dragon?

Lavitz: I hope nothing bad will happen.

Rose: Take out your Dragoon Spirits.

As Stryfe looked at Dart and Lavitz in curiousity upon hearing Rose say that, he only got a shrug from both of them in response. Taking out their Dragoon Spirits to see what Rose was talking about, they began to glow intensely in a bright indigo, red, green and dark blue light. When Stryfe turned his head away to prevent himself from being blinded, he saw that the statue that Rose was looking at above the entrance was glowing in conjunction with their spirits.

Stryfe: They're resonating together!

Lavitz: Does that mean there is a Dragoon in there!?

Dart: There must be!

Rose: Go see it with your own eyes.

Seeing Rose put away her Dragoon Spirit and head through the entrance, Stryfe was quick to follow her into the entrance of the Shrine, with Dart and Lavitz close behind him. Navigating through the Shrine, Stryfe, Dart, Rose and Lavitz came across multiple traps and gimmicks that were left behind by someone to try and impede their progress, including a rail cart that threw them into the water. Overcoming the traps, Stryfe, Dart, Rose and Lavitz managed to make it to the top of the shrine, where upon coming across a monument, they were ambushed by someone who was watching them from the shadows.

Shady Man: It's amazing you made it through the traps! But now, your luck has ran out! Because I won't let you go any further!

Stryfe: We're not here to fight! We're here for some Dragoni Plant!

Shady Man: You expect me to believe that!? You must be after the treasure, aren't ya!?

Dart: No! That's not why we're here at all!

Rose: It's quicker just to beat the hell out of him.

Stryfe: Rose!

Shady Man: You thieves! Now you reveal your true selves! Prepare yourselves for the wrath of Drake!

As Drake attacked Stryfe, Dart, Rose and Lavitz, they drew their weapons knowing that there was no way out of battle now. Stryfe noticed that Drake's main way of fighting them was through trickery, using bombs and decoys to distract them while he hid himself and attacked from behind. Eventually figuring out Drake's ruse, Stryfe, Dart, Rose and Lavitz began to drive Drake back buy ignoring the bombs and decoys and going directly for him when he revealed himself.

Drake wasn't finished though, as he revealed one last trick: a web shield of thick wires that protected him from attacks. Although the wires were hard to see at first, Stryfe, Dart, Rose and Lavitz eventually fought their way through the shield and attacked Drake. As the thief was pushed back into a corner,  
Stryfe charged at him, unleashing a powerful horizontal slash that cut clean through his abdomen, causing him to fall to the ground, severely bleeding.

Drake: I have to...protect Shirley...or...

Suddenly, the ghost of a beautiful woman who looked as young as Shana appeared. Stryfe noticed that Rose seemed to know the woman for some reason, as if they were old friends torn apart by death. The woman looked down at Drake and gave out a sad smile.

Woman: Drake...it's okay now. Wielders of the Dragoon Spirits. Why are you disturbing my rest?

Lavitz: What are you!?

Stryfe: Lavitz, sheath you weapon! If this woman's spirit wanted to attack us, she would've done so by now.

Dart: We're not here to disturb you! We're here to save our friend's life!

Shirley: The life of your friend?

Rose: Do you remember me?

The woman looked at Rose and slowly observed her. After a bit, the woman smiled at Rose and nodded.

Woman: You are...Rose, aren't you...?

Rose: Hello...Shirley.

Shirley: Oh...I understand. You have been on a sad journey since then.

Rose: You too, Shirley.

Stryfe: Shirley, is it? Please, can you spare some Dragoni Plant!? Shana, a close friend of myself and Dart's is suffering from Dragon's poison.

Shirley, curious about Stryfe, slowly floated around him and observed him. As soon as she finished, Shirley told something that would surprise him.

Stryfe: What are you...?

Shirley: You...remind me a lot...of Vitile.

Stryfe: Wh...What?

Shirley: You said the Dragons still cling to life? Unfortunately...I don't have any Dragoni plant.

Dart: Then...what can we do?

Stryfe: Please, Shirley. We can't abandon her.

Shirley: There is...one way to save her.

Stryfe: Really!?

Dart: I'll do anything to save her! Just tell me!

Shirley took out an orb that was similar to Stryfe, Dart, Lavitz and Rose's Dragoon Spirits. As she held it in her hands, it began to give off an almost blinding silver glow, as if it was resonating with the other nearby Dragoon Spirits.

Stryfe: That's a...!?

Shirley: A Dragon's poison can be removed with the Dragoon Spirit of the White Silver Dragon, which is filled with healing magic.

Stryfe: Then what do we need to do?

Shirley: I will test you. To see if you deserve this Dragoon Spirit. Shall we begin?

Stryfe looked at Dart, Rose and Lavitz, who all nodded to him with a determined smile on their faces. After giving them a smile in response, Stryfe turned to Shirley and silently nodded to her in confidence.

Shirley: Very well. Try to overcome me through those you hold precious to your hearts. If you cannot do it, the girl's fate is to die.

Facing Shirley, Stryfe, Dart, Rose and Lavitz stood their ground against her, but they did not draw their weapons. Shirley then turned to Stryfe, Dart and Lavitz, giving them a serious look that told them that they needed to be honest and not hide anything.

Shirley: Stryfe, Dart, Lavitz. Why do you fight?

Stryfe looked at Dart and Lavitz, who looked back at him in response. They silently nodded at each other, then turned to Shirley.

Stryfe, Dart & Lavitz: To protect those we love and care for.

Shirley then turned to Stryfe again.

Shirley: Stryfe, bare your heart to me.

A bright light then engulfed Shirley. As the light faded away, Stryfe was shocked to see that Shirley took the form of his deceased mother, Vitile. Although it was an illusion created by Shirley, Stryfe couldn't help but feel a tear roll down his cheek when he saw her in the guise of his mother.

Vitile (Shirley): Stryfe, why are you hunting the Winged Ones like your father did?

Stryfe nearly flinched at first upon hearing the question, but he stood his ground.

Stryfe: To find out why they killed Grandma and Grandpa and also led Dad to become who he was before he died!

Vitile (Shirley): That's why!?

Stryfe could only nod in response.

Vitile (Shirley): Does this have anything to do with how your father changed?

Stryfe clenched his fists. As the memories of seeing his mother suffer after his father changed raced through his mind, he looked at the illusion.

Stryfe: Yes. I need to know why he turned from someone who cared for his family to someone who only cares about revenge!

Vitile (Shirley): So you want to know why he changed!?

Stryfe: Yes...

Vitile (Shirley): Stryfe, please forget about the Winged Ones. Following in your father's footsteps is not what I want for you.

Stryfe shook his head. His eyes gave off a look of determination and firmness in what he wants to do.

Stryfe: I can't do that, mother. I have to find out the truth of what happened that caused dad to become who he was before he died. But I will never follow in his footsteps, I will follow my own path.

The illusion of Vitile smiled in response to Stryfe's answer.

Vitile (Shirley): Stryfe, please remember. I couldn't be more proud to have you for a son, and that I will always love you. Never forget that.

As the illusion of Vitile faded, Shirley took on another form. This time, it was the form of Shana. She then turned to Dart, who was tense as he saw the illusion of Shana looking at him.

Shana (Shirley): Dart, why did you leave without saying a word?

Dart looked away for a bit, his face filled with regret.

Dart: To pursue the Black Monster.

Shana (Shirley): The Black Monster!?

The illusion of Shana then gave a very concerned look to Dart.

Shana (Shirley): Dart, what are you going to do after you find the Black Monster?

Dart: Revenge.

Shana (Shirley): Revenge!?

As Dart's face once again filled with regret, Stryfe saw him muster the courage to face the illusion one more time.

Shana (Shirley): Please, forget about revenge and be with me. Which is it, Dart? The Black Monster or me?

Dart: I...I want you, Shana.

Shana (Shirley): Really? Dart, I'm so happy!

Shirley reverted back to her original form upon hearing Dart's answer. Then, she turned to Lavitz.

Shirley: Lavitz, show me what you believe.

As Shirley was once more engulfed in a bright light, she then took on the form of King Albert when the light faded and the four regained their sight.

Albert (Shirley): Lavitz! What are you doing here! Forget Shana and go back!

Lavitz was shocked that King Albert would even say such a thing.

Lavitz: That's not like you!

Albert (Shirley): Are you disobeying my orders?

Lavitz stood his ground.

Albert (Shirley): Lavitz! Are you disobeying me? Choosing one over many?

Lavitz: Shana needs me!

The illusion of King Albert smiled in response to Lavitz's answer.

Albert (Shirley): Well said, Lavitz. That's the renown Knight of Serido. Life is precious, whether it's one or many. Help out with Shana.

Once more reverting back to her normal form, Shirley then looked at Stryfe again.

Shirley: Stryfe, pursuing the same thing as your father may bring about answers you won't be prepared for. Do you still wish to seek them out?

Stryfe nodded confidently.

Stryfe: Yes. I need to know who the Winged Ones are and why they did what they did.

Shirley: Confidence in yourself will lead you to the answers you seek. Keep moving forward, no matter how hard it may seem.

Shirley then turned to Dart once more.

Shirley: Dart, advancing will bring truth as well as ordeals. And you still want to go?

Dart: Yes. I will continue going forward.

Shirley: Brave young people, what you'll see is all the truth. Never gaze away. Only total acceptance brings you to the way.

Shirley then turned to Lavitz once more.

Shirley: Lavitz, I ask you. Who is the most important person for you to protect?

Lavitz: My...my mother.

Shirley: It is human to care about parents. You are human before being a knight. Parents care for children as a child yearns for its parent. The bonding makes a human strong. Don't forget you have somebody waiting for you to return home to.

Shirley then turned to Rose.

Shirley: Rose, I ask you. What does life mean to you?

Rose was baffled by the question. Stryfe could see from the look on her face that she never pondered such a question before.

Rose: I've...never thought about it.

Shirley: Rose, I see the end to your agonizing journey. The young man there will awaken the old you, and lead you to the future. Now, illuminate the dark road with my White Silver Dragoon Spirit, the new generation of Dragoons!

The White Silver Dragoon Spirit slowly began to glow as it floated away from Shirley and into Stryfe's hand.

Shirley: That was beautiful. Take it with you as I promised, but I have one favor to ask.

Stryfe: What is it?

Shirley turned her head towards Drake, who was still on the ground, barely conscious.

Shirley: He has protected my peaceful slumber from countless attempts by bandits. He stood up to you for me. Please save Drake. I don't have an entity, so I cannot draw on the power of the White Silver Spirit.

Stryfe: But...I don't feel any power from it while holding it like this...

Rose: Hold it up with the Space-Bound Dragoon Spirit.

Taking the Space-Bound Dragoon Spirit out of his pocket, Stryfe held both his arms out with both spirits in his hands. As they resonated together, giving off a bright indigo and silver light, a light began to envelope Drake's body.

Stryfe: This is!?

Shirley: Your Space-Bound Dragon draws the healing power of the White Silver Dragoon Spirit.

Drake: Ah...Ahhhh...Am I...alive?

Shirley: Good.

Dart: We can definitely save her with this!

Shirley: Dart, Stryfe, gazing at the truth sometimes brings pain, but you will be able to overcome it.

Stryfe: I understand.

Dart: So do I.

After Shirley nodded to them, she slowly began to ascend into the sky. As a bright light blinded Stryfe, Dart, Rose and Lavitz from seeing her, they heard her speak to Rose one last time.

Shirley: Farewell, Rose. I am looking forward to the day our roads of fate cross again.

When the four opened their eyes, Shirley was nowhere to be seen.

Stryfe: Where did she...?

Rose: She is headed to the place where she belongs.

Dart: Let's go. Shana is waiting.

Stryfe: Right!

Leaving the Shrine behind, Stryfe, Dart, Rose and Lavitz raced back to Lohan, with the White Silver Dragoon Spirit in their possession. With the healing power it wields, Stryfe grasps it tightly with hopes that it has enough power to save Shana from the curse that Feyrbrand put on her...


	17. Chapter XVII: Another Dragoon

Chapter XVII: Another Dragoon

Racing through the crowds of people due to the rush hour of the shopping period, Stryfe, Dart, Rose and Lavitz hurried back to Sanator's office, hoping that they still had time to give Shana the White Silver Dragoon Spirit they received from Shirley. Hurrying through the door to Sanator's office, they saw that Shana's condition was getting much worse since they first brought her to Lohan.

Sanator: Did you find some Dragoni Plant!?

Stryfe: No. Something better!

Stryfe hands the White Silver Dragoon Spirit to Dart, feeling that it should be him that gives it to Shana. When Dart looked at him in surprise, Stryfe simply nodded to him. Dart nodded back silently in response.

Dart: With this...We should be able to save her.

Dart took Shana's hands, which were cold and nearly lifeless, and put the White Silver Dragoon Spirit in them. As Dart backed away, the White Silver Dragoon Spirit began to brightly glow a silver light. This came off as a surprise to Stryfe, Dart, Rose and Lavitz, who thought they would need to take out their spirits in order for it to work.

Stryfe: What the!?

Dart: Could it be!?

Lavitz: I thought the power couldn't be released without the help from another spirit, right!?

Stryfe: Yeah! But this is...!?

As the light emanating from the White Silver Dragoon Spirit became more and more intense, Stryfe, Dart, Rose and Lavitz, along with Sanator, were blinded by the radiant light the mythical orb gave off. When the light faded, Stryfe saw Shana leaning up, looking at the Dragoon Spirit in her hands in shock.

Dart: Shana!

Stryfe: Are you...okay!?

Shana: Dart...Stryfe...what is this?

Stryfe: The Dragoon Spirit of the White Silver Dragon!

Dart: Is Shana really one of...us!?

Lavitz: She must be! She's a Dragoon!

Rose nodded.

Rose: That's the case. Otherwise, this much power wouldn't be drawn from the spirit at once. Shana purged the poison with her own power.

Sanator quickly checked Shana to make sure that she was okay. He turned to Stryfe, Dart, Rose and Lavitz, smiling.

Sanator: It's true. Her spirit is back in her body. The poison is completely gone!

Shana looked at Stryfe and Dart with concern, as she had no idea what was going on.

Shana: Dart...Stryfe...What's going on?

Stryfe and Dart both took out their Dragoon Spirits in response, which both glowed and intense indigo and red light in response to Shana's spirit. Rose and Lavitz also did the same with their spirits, which both glowed an intense green and dark blue light.

Dart: I don't know if it's a coincidence or fate, but you were saved with this power, Shana.

Stryfe: Tell us. Do you feel it? This is the power of the Dragons...the Dragoon!

As Shana looked down at the Dragoon Spirit she was holding once more, it began to react to her. It's light became more intense than before.

Shana: Yes...I feel it. The warm power of a Dragon...Not only powerful, but tender as well...

Everyone suddenly noticed Sanator was covering his eyes, the intense light the Dragoon Spirit was giving off was too much for him to bare.

Sanator: Excuse me, it's too bright and I cannot see! Can you please put that away!?

Shana: Oh! Sorry!

Shana quickly put her new Dragoon Spirit into on of her pockets on her belt. As the light cleared, Sanator opened his eyes.

Dart: Can you get up, Shana?

As Stryfe and Dart watched, Shana casually got off the bed. Excited to feel better, she twirled in a circle and smiled.

Shana: Oh my! I'm fine now!

Stryfe: Seems you're back to your old self, Shana.

Dart: I...don't know what to say...I'm just so happy.

Stryfe: I think you're more than just happy, Dart. *chuckles*

Dart: Wh-What!? Sh-Shut up, Stryfe.

Sanator: I guess I wouldn't understand even if you all explained to me what just happened. But seeing it is a miracle with my own eyes!

Stryfe: We couldn't have kept her alive without you, Doc. Thanks.

Dart: I guess we should give you something as a thank you.

Sanator shook his head.

Sanator: I don't need a reward. Just end the war quickly. That will do just fine.

Stryfe: With Feyrbrand gone, the rest will be taken care of by King Albert soon.

Sanator: Wait, I must ask. Was it you five that defeated the Dragon?

Stryfe, Dart, Shana, Rose and Lavitz nodded silently.

Sanator: Hmm, you may win your way through to a pretty high level. Wait, not only that. One of you may be able to win the title of the strongest in the world.

Stryfe: Strongest in the world?

Dart: What do you mean, Sanator?

Sanator: There is a tournament being held in the ring in the slums right now. Every year, warriors gather from all over Endiness to determine who is the strongest warrior in all the land through brains and brawn. It is called the Hero Competition. If you're interested, go there and register.

Stryfe: Sounds interesting.

Dart: I agree. I don't think there's anything we need to worry about right now, so why don't we go and kill some time?

Stryfe: Good idea, Dart.

Giving their thanks to Sanator, Stryfe, Dart, Shana, Rose and Lavitz left his residence and traveled down towards the slums of Lohan. Eager to see what challenges awaited him, Stryfe felt his heart race as soon as the Lohan Arena came into his view...


	18. Chapter XVIII: The Hero Competition

Chapter XVIII: The Hero Competition

Heading towards the side of the Arena upon asking for directions, Stryfe, Dart, Rose, Shana and Lavitz found a stand with a manager for the tournament by the name of Ginger. As soon as they went up to the stand to talk to her, Ginger could tell that the five of them were battle-hardened warriors.

Ginger: Hey, if any of you people out there are the live fast die young types, and want to test your courage, step up and fill out the application!  
My advice to those of you who are feeble cowards, or have cold feet, don't register. I will guarantee you will die.

Stryfe: I'd like to register.

Ginger: I thought you would. Sign right here.

Dart: I'll register as well.

Ginger: Good man! Now, anyone else?

Stryfe and Dart faced, Lavitz, Rose and Shana. Although Stryfe and Dart both knew that Shana wouldn't be participating, they hoped that Rose and Lavitz would participate with them.

Dart: Hey Lavitz, don't go easy on us.

Stryfe: Yeah.

Lavitz: I'm not participating.

Dart: What?

Stryfe: Why's that?

Lavitz: I'm a Knight of Basil. I'm not eligible to participate in these kind of competitions.

Stryfe: Rose, I won't hold back against you.

Rose: Sorry, Stryfe. I might spoil the competition if I participate. I'm too good.

Dart: Concerned that things might go too fast?

Rose: In a matter of speaking, yes.

Stryfe: Alright.

Stryfe and Dart both looked at each other and grinned. Stryfe was eager to test himself against Dart. It would be like the old days when they lived back in Neet, when they had friendly competitions between one another to see who was better at something.

Stryfe: Just like old times, Dart.

Dart: Yeah. I won't go easy on you, Stryfe.

Stryfe: Neither will I.

Shana: Good luck, you two!

Lavitz: We'll be watching from the bleachers.

Stryfe: Just don't embarrass yourself in front of Shana, Dart.

Dart: What does that mean!?

Stryfe could only chuckle in response. However, just before they entered the resting area of the Arena, Dart pulled Stryfe aside.

Stryfe: What is it?

Dart: Let's refrain ourselves from turning into Dragoons. It might cause a big mess.

Stryfe: Good idea. We're here to have fun, not cause mayhem.

Ginger: Are you two ready to go?

Stryfe and Dart both nodded.

Stryfe: Yeah.

Ginger: In that case, proceed to the resting area! The competition will begin shortly!

Walking into the resting area, which also led straight to the Arena Entrance, Stryfe noticed that there were many warriors who had come far and wide from all over Endiness to enter the competition. He knew the competition weren't gonna be pushovers, but he wasn't going to lose at least before facing Dart. Then, he and Dart both spotted a familiar face among the competitors, who was in an argument with an arrogant former Hellena Warden.

Wandering Warden: What!? Old Geezer! Say that to my face again!

?: Martial abilities mature along with the spirit. You have a such an immature spirit, so you are no match for me.

Wandering Warden: I can't stand your cockiness! Let's settle things right now!

As the Warden attempted to raise his club, the warrior in question unleashed a powerful punch at lightning speed. Knocking the Warden out instantly, Stryfe and Dart both instantly recognized the warriors technique and remembered who he was.

?: I told you so. Learn respect for the elderly, fool.

Stryfe: I'll be damned...

Dart: Haschel, is that you!?

The elder warrior turned to Stryfe and Dart, immediately recognizing them upon seeing them.

Haschel: Well I'll be! Stryfe! Dart!

Stryfe: How you doing, old man?

Dart: I see you never change.

Haschel: Well, I taught him some courtesy. That's all.

Haschel began observing Stryfe and Dart. Being a long time master of martial arts, he could tell when a persons fighting prowess became stronger.

Haschel: Hmm...You two have become stronger and tougher since the last time I saw you.

Stryfe nodded.

Stryfe: A lot has happened since we parted ways.

Dart: You look even stronger as well, Haschel.

Haschel: *laughs* Even if you flatter me, I won't go easy on you!

Stryfe: Neither will I!

Dart: Same here!

Stryfe: You know, I missed conversing with you like this.

Dart: Yeah. It reminds me of our journey together.

Back when Stryfe and Dart were on their five year journey, they came across Haschel, who was searching for his long lost daughter, who ran away from their home after a certain incident. Offering him to travel with them in hopes of finding his daughter, Haschel accompanied Stryfe and Dart for some time before they had to part ways as they had different destinations. Haschel then turned to Stryfe and Dart again, recalling what they were searching for.

Haschel: That reminds me...What happened to...that black whachamacallit?

Before either of them could answer, Ginger came into the waiting room to announce the beginning of the tournament.

Gigner: Ladies and Gentlemen! The time has come to decide the strongest in Endiness! Enter the arena when you are ready!

Eager to get into the ring, Stryfe felt his heart race with excitement.

Haschel: Don't lose before our match!

Dart: We won't!

Stryfe: Let's get this started!

Racing into the arena, Stryfe came up against a sketchy fighter named Gorgaga in his match. Immediately after drawing his sword, Stryfe was struck by a dart from Gorgaga's blowpipe. Stryfe suddenly felt sick to his stomach as he pulled the dart out, realizing what just happened.

Stryfe: Is this poison!? You foul playing coward!

Gorgaga: Hehehe! Winning is winning!

Though Gorgaga though poisoning Stryfe would give him an edge, Stryfe almost immediately proved him wrong when they clashed blades. Fighting off the poison, Stryfe quickly overwhelmed Gorgaga in skill, defeating him by exposing his defenses, then striking at his chest with a well placed slash.

Gorgaga: AAGGHH!

Stryfe: Cheaters never win, idiot!

With Gorgaga knocked out by a severe wound to the chest, Stryfe was declared the winner. Dart and Haschel both also came through in their matches. As Stryfe returned to the waiting area, he was treated by the medics for his poison infliction in the match.

Medic: There you go, sir. Just drink this.

Stryfe quickly chugged down the antidote drink. Though he hated the taste, he drank the whole thing. Fortunately, there was a bucket nearby, as he felt like throwing up soon after swallowing the whole thing. Feeling better, Stryfe sat down just as Dart and Haschel returned from the arena.

Stryfe: You guys made it.

Dart: Yeah. But I'm still tense...

Stryfe: Me too.

Haschel: Be prepared, you two. This is only the beginning.

The next match pitted Stryfe against a knight named Serfius. Serfius was an impressive warrior, well versed in the art of the sword. Although Stryfe initially struggled at first, he managed to figure out Serfius's strategy, and countered by defending and waiting out until his attacks got sloppy. As soon as Serfius exposed an opening, Stryfe attacked him through an opening in his armor, cleaving through his exposed skin.

Serfius: Well, you're more powerful and more tactical than I expected.

Stryfe: Thanks, you're not so bad yourself.

Serfius: I think it's time I get serious.

Stryfe: Same here.

Stryfe and Serfius both began clashing their blades, even using punches and kicks against one another. Although Stryfe was tempted to use his Dragoon Spirit a few times in the fight, he refrained from doing so upon seeing Shana, Lavitz and Rose in the crowds. He then noticed that whenever Serfius attacks, he leaves a huge opening in his defenses, as if he's trying solely to focus all his energy on offense.

Waiting for the right moment, Stryfe countered every blow with his own until finally, he saw Serfius give an opening. Blocking Serfius's attack, Stryfe knocked him down with a low knee sweep, followed by a knockout blow to the head.

Stryfe: You weren't too bad. But it looks like I win.

Heading back into the waiting room, Stryfe rejoined Dart and Haschel, who also came through the second round. Looking at the tournament ladder, Stryfe noticed who Haschel and Dart's opponents were.

Stryfe: You guys are going up against each other?

Dart: It looks that way...

Haschel: I won't hold back, Dart!

Dart: Neither will I, Haschel!

Stryfe: Go kick ass, Dart.

As Dart and Haschel moved to their part of the arena to face each other, Stryfe went out to his area in the arena to face his opponent, the Gladiator Danton. Stryfe noticed immediately after the battle began that fighting Danton was going to be tough, as the Gladiator was almost completely armored from head to toe. He also towered over Stryfe by at least a foot, and he was packing some serious power with his giant hammer.

Avoiding the hammer strikes, Stryfe suddenly noticed that Danton's legs were only protected by chaim mail. He knew immediately that attacking that area was his only chance to win. Upon luring Danton into attacking with his hammer, Stryfe avoided the strike and unleashed a couple of precise low slashes at Danton's legs.

Now with his opponent barely able to stand, Stryfe struck key areas of Danton's armor with his Zwiehander, causing the armor to fall off the giant as if it was made of paper. With his opponent disarmed, Stryfe watched as Danton immediately forfeited.

Danton: This cannot be.

Stryfe: Size isn't everything.

Heading back to the waiting area, Stryfe found out that Dart had defeated Haschel. Looking at the standings, Stryfe became thrilled when he found out that Dart was his opponent. As Stryfe and Dart looked at each other with excitement filled in both of their eyes, Stryfe couldn't help but give his best friend a confident grin, which Dart met with his own.

Stryfe: It's gonna be just like old times...

Dart: Yeah. I won't hold back, Stryfe.

Stryfe: Neither will I. Let's not keep the crowd waiting.

Heading out to the arena, Stryfe and Dart heard the cheers of Lavitz, Rose and Shana. Drawing their swords, Stryfe and Dart charged at each other, immediately clashing blades with each passing second. The entire audience was on edge as the two best friends fought tooth and nail against one another in order to obtain an advantage over the other.

Soon, Stryfe not only began clashing blades with Dart, but he even began exchanging punches and kicks with him. As they continued to fight, Stryfe and Dart both noticed Shana watching them from below, with a look of worry in her eyes. Stryfe and Dart could only smile at her while shaking their heads, showing her that this was usually how they compete against one another in a setting such as this.

As the fight continued on, Stryfe and Dart were both worn out to the point where they could barely stand. Seeing his best friend stare him down, Stryfe began to remember the times when they used to battle with sticks they found in the fields outside of Neet when they were kids, and how devoted they were to proving that which one of them was the better of the two. Stryfe then remembered that it was Dart that usually won those fights.

Determined to make sure this time was different, Stryfe instantly felt an unknown strength surge through him. As Dart moved in to attack, Stryfe dodged and gained enough speed to run across the walls of the arena. Jumping into the air, Stryfe met Dart midair and clashed blades one last time, causing a flash that temporarily blinded all in the arena.

When the light faded, Stryfe and Dart were both standing back to back. When Stryfe looked back at his best friend, Dart looked back and gave him a grin.

Dart: Looks like...you win.

As Dart fell to the ground, Stryfe withdrew his zwiehander as the crowd cheered. Helping Dart back up, he couldn't help but feel amazing as he finally won against Dart. Heading back into the waiting area, they found Haschel waiting for them, clapping in response to seeing Stryfe and Dart's match.

Haschel: That was amazing, Stryfe! Dart!

Stryfe: Thanks, old man.

Dart: That's the last time I underestimate you, Stryfe.

Stryfe: Heh, we'll see.

Sharing a laugh with Dart and Haschel, Stryfe suddenly noticed a man with platinum hair observing them from the corner. His eyes were as red as blood, yet he didn't seem to be albino due to his unnatural silver hair. Stryfe became curious as to who he was.

Stryfe: Who is that?

Haschel: He's a tremendous sword master. I think his name is...Lloyd or something.

Noticing that they were talking about him, Lloyd immediately got up and walked towards them. Something felt off as Stryfe saw him approach, but he kept calm, as he didn't want any trouble before the final match.

Stryfe: Are you...Lloyd?

Lloyd: Yes...

Stryfe: My name is Stryfe. It looks like we're opponents in the final match.

Lloyd: Indeed...

Stryfe: Let's give it our all. Alright?

As Stryfe laid out his hand, Lloyd silently took it and shook it.

Lloyd: Very well...I'll dedicate this match to what fate has in store for us.

Stryfe: Huh?

Dart: What do you mean by that?

Before Lloyd could answer, Ginger came in to tell them that the match was about to begin.

Ginger: Here is the gong to determine the strongest! No time for holding back anymore! The crowd is on the edge of their seats!

Lloyd silently let go of Stryfe's handshake and proceeded to the ring. Stryfe couldn't help but feel that something wasn't normal about Lloyd, only to be knocked off his train of thought by feeling Dart's hand on his shoulder pad.

Dart: You ready?

Stryfe: Yeah.

Haschel: True strength comes from the heart. Remember that.

Stryfe: Alright.

Heading out into the ring to greet Lloyd, Stryfe saw him drew a long, thin-bladed longsword as he drew his own zwiehander. As Lloyd lifted his hand up, he moved his index finger back and forth, prompting Stryfe to make the first move. Charging in, Stryfe unleashed a powerful slash, only to realize he cut nothing but the air.

Quickly recovering, Stryfe constantly tried to land a blow on Lloyd, who dodged every single one of his strikes with such ease.

Stryfe: How can he be this fast!? I can't read his moves at all!

As Stryfe unleashed a vertical slash, Lloyd quickly swung his blade at him with such speed that Stryfe couldn't see it. A second later, Stryfe felt a painful sting in his right arm. Looking towards where the pain was coming from, Stryfe saw a cut that wasn't there a second ago, and it was bleeding.

Stryfe: What kind of skill is this!? It's humanly impossible!

Lloyd: I'm a little disappointed.

Lloyd then proceeded to attack Stryfe with multiple attacks that Stryfe could barely defend himself against due to his inhuman speed. Although Stryfe was losing strength due to his wounds, he refused to give up.

Lloyd: You have impressive willpower. But it's time to end this.

As the two charged at each other, Stryfe felt an immense pain shoot across his body as Lloyd quickly disappeared and immediately reappeared behind him. Clenching his wound, Stryfe dropped his zwiehander and tried to prevent anymore blood from coming out. After being taken back to the waiting room to be treated for his wounds, Stryfe headed back out into the arena in order to hear the declaring of the top three fighters of the tournament.

Ginger: Here are the results of the annual Endiness Hero Competition! The victor, is the Platinum-haired swordsman, Lloyd! The toughest and strongest man in all of Endiness! Second place is Stryfe, the "Indigo Avenger! And in Third, Dart, the "Red Flame"!

Although he didn't win the tournament, Stryfe felt happy that he at least made it as far as he did. Not only did he manage to make it to the finals, but he also finally won a friendly match against Dart. After the crowds cheers died down, Stryfe went back to the waiting area to recuperate for a bit...


	19. Chapter XIX: Downtime in the Slums

Chapter XIX: Downtime in the Slums

As Stryfe and Dart returned to the waiting area, they saw Lloyd, who looked as if he was deep in thought about something. Wanting to congratulate him, Stryfe tapped him on the shoulder, disrupting his deep thought. Although Lloyd initially had the look of anger in his eyes as he turned around, the look quickly turned to an eerie calmness as he saw that it was just Stryfe, Dart and Haschel, who joined up with them.

Stryfe: You completely beat me.

Lloyd: No. You haven't reached your limits yet. You'll become stronger. You will have to be. The same can go for your friends here.

Dart: I'll be sure to do so.

Haschel: You flatter me.

Suddenly, Stryfe, Dart and Haschel saw Lavitz rush into the waiting room.

Lavitz: Come out quickly. Everyone is waiting for you, Stryfe, Dart. Shana, in particular!

Just as Stryfe and Dart nodded to Lavitz, Lloyd silently took his leave, only to be stopped by Lavitz, who was impressed with his skill.

Lavitz: I watched your match with Stryfe. I would love to have a match with you if this were a time of peace.

Lloyd: Sorry, but you are no match for me.

Lavitz could only nod in response.

Lavitz: You may be right, but if we meet someday, Please accept my challenge. I'll become stronger too by then.

Lloyd gave off a slight smile upon hearing Lavitz say that.

Lloyd: I'll think about it...

Watching Lloyd leave the waiting area, Stryfe put his hand and Lavitz's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

Stryfe: It's not just you that needs discipline, Lavitz. I couldn't keep up with him at all.

Dart: I doubt I would be able to keep up with him either.

Haschel: I'll be I couldn't either. Ha ha ha!

Lavitz: You must be Master Haschel of the Rouge School, correct?

As Haschel nodded, Stryfe and Dart realized something.

Dart: Oh, we haven't introduced you to everybody, yet.

Stryfe: Why don't you come with us, Haschel? It would be great if you could meet our friends.

Haschel: Interesting. The lone wolves Stryfe and Dart have "friends". Okay, let me meet them!

Leaving the waiting area, Stryfe, Dart and Haschel followed Lavitz to the entrance of the slums, where Shana and Rose were waiting for them. Rose and Shana seemed pretty happy to see them. Although he didn't see Rose smile, Stryfe could tell from the look in her eyes, that Rose enjoyed watching him fight.

Shana: Dart! Stryfe! Congratulations on second and third place!

Stryfe: Thanks, Shana.

Dart: I only wish one of us could've won first prize for you.

Shana: It's okay, Dart. You two looked awesome! Besides, just having you two safe is enough for me. Oh, who is this?

Haschel: You only watched Dart and Stryfe? Oh well. Don't worry. It's universal. Girls in love are blind!

Stryfe: *under his breath* I think she watched Dart a little more than me.

Dart: It, it's not like that! Ha ha, you haven't changed at all, Haschel.

Stryfe: Heh, he's never serious except when he is fighting.

Haschel: Well that's not...*sigh* He's right. But the goal of my journey is a serious one. I am looking for my daughter, who ran away a long time ago.

Dart: It was around four years ago. Me and Stryfe met him while we were on our journey pursuing the Black Monster.

Stryfe saw Rose look away for a bit when she heard Dart mention the Black Monster.

Stryfe: Rose?

Rose: Hmm?

Hashcel: Oooh, the tootsie over there your sweetheart, Stryfe?

Stryfe: Wh-Wha!?

Rose: Don't "tootsie" me. My name is Rose. Stryfe and me are just friends.

Stryfe: Y-yeah. We only became acquainted recently.

Haschel: I see. So Dart, do you still think of Shana as a baby sister?

Dart: Would you please stop that, Haschel?

Stryfe: *chuckles*

Dart: What's so funny!?

Stryfe: You really stubborn when it comes to Shana, you know that, Dart?

Dart: Sh-Shut up, Stryfe!

Lavitz suddenly pulled Stryfe and Dart aside for a bit.

Stryfe: Hey, what's up?

Lavitz: Dart, Stryfe, here is the plan. Why don't you two go around the arena with Shana and Rose?

Stryfe: What?

Dart: Where did that come from, Lavitz?

Lavitz: Just something I think the girls deserve. I already told them.

Stryfe: Alright.

Dart: If you say so.

As Stryfe approached Rose, he noticed that Rose seemed a little hesitant. Giving her a reassuring smile, Stryfe saw Rose nod back to him in responce.

Stryfe: You don't mind, do you?

Rose: No. It's alright.

Shana: Dart...This is a great chance, we should take it.

Haschel: Shall we go?

Haschel suddenly took Shana's hand and started walking away.

Lavitz: I didn't mean you, Haschel!

Haschel: Oh? It seems Dart cannot make up his mind, so I thought I could do it for him.

Just as Stryfe facepalmed himself, he felt someone put something into his right hand. When he removed his left hand from his face, which once more had a giant palm print on it, he saw 12 tickets for the entertainment that was around the Slums.

Dart: Well, I guess. We haven't had any time to relax recently.

Stryfe: Yeah. Shall we, Rose?

Heading around the entertainment sector of the slums, Stryfe and Rose tried their hand at various games, with some mixed results. After trying their hand at it, Stryfe just hung out with Rose at the entrance while waiting for Dart and Shana. Stryfe decided that this was the right time to try and get to know her a bit more, as he wanted to ask her some questions.

Stryfe: Rose, can I ask you something?

Rose: What is it?

Stryfe: Back at the shrine...Shirley said...she knew my mother. How can that be?

Rose: Stryfe...

Stryfe: Yeah?

Rose: Shirley and me...we both knew your mother.

Stryfe: Wha?

Rose: Vitile and I go way back. We knew each other since we were little girls. If I ever had a sibling, I would want it to be her.

Stryfe: How...did you meet her?

Rose: I can't tell you that now...

Stryfe: What do you mean?

Rose: When the time comes...I'll tell you everything. But for now, it's better if you don't know.

Stryfe: Rose...

As Stryfe saw Rose look at him, he could see through the look in her eyes that she didn't want to talk about her relationship with his mother presently. Silently nodding, he gave her a smile just as Dart and Shana finished up with their fun with the entertainment area.

Stryfe: Did you two have fun?

Dart: I got enough.

Shana: Me too.

Lavitz: Did you all have fun?

Rose: It was alright...

Stryfe: Yeah.

Shana: Thank you, Lavitz.

Dart: Now, we have to get back to Bale. Otherwise, we'll be late with our report to King Albert.

Lavitz: Hey Dart, can I have a word with you in private?

Dart: Err, sure Lavitz.

Curious as to what Lavitz wanted to talk to Dart about, Stryfe followed them from the Slums while keeping a distance between himself and them. Sneaking behind a pack of crates near the stand where they stopped, Stryfe began to listen in on the conversation.

Lavitz: Did you do something about it?

Dart: I didn't do anything.

Lavitz: "Anything?" You didn't even take her hand?

Dart shook his head, unaware of what Lavitz actually meant.

Dart: Shana isn't a baby anymore. I don't need to go hand in hand.

Lavitz: Dart, are you even getting what I'm talking about?

Dart: I guess. But Shana is like a baby sister to me. I can't change that.

Stryfe could tell just by looking at Dart's facial expression that he was still unaware of what Lavitz meant. He silently sighed and shook his head.

Stryfe: "Dart, don't you get it? Shana feels for you more than that. And you do as well. So what's stopping you?"

Lavitz: I don't think Shana feels that way about you, Dart.

Dart: When the war ends, I'm gonna go on my journey again. Pursuing the Black Monster...and I don't her to be involved in that. Nor Stryfe.

Lavitz: Dart. Revenge doesn't solve anything. I learned that from the death of Greham, the man who betrayed my father. The man who defected to Sandora...The man that I despised. The person you should be looking for is not from your past. Right? You should pay attention to the present.

The words that left Lavitz's mouth cut very deep into Stryfe. He felt that there was wisdom in these words. As Lavitz turned to head back into the Slums,  
he turned around and faced Dart one more time.

Lavitz: When the war ends, I'd like for you and Stryfe to have a drink with me in Bale.

Dart: Wha? He, Hey, wait!

While Dart watched Lavitz head back to the Slums, Stryfe made his presence known.

Stryfe: Dart?

Dart: Stryfe!? How long were you there!?

Stryfe: Long enough to hear everything.

Dart: Look...I'll deal with the Black Monster, Stryfe. You don't have to accompany me this time.

Stryfe: If you go alone, who's gonna watch your back, Dart?

Dart: Stryfe...

Stryfe: We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Let's head back for now.

Dart: Alright.

Heading back to the Slums, Stryfe and Dart rendezvoused with Shana, Rose and Lavitz before leaving the slums. Just as they were about to leave Lohan, a commotion from the entrance of the town caught their attention. It was a Basil Soldier, his back riddled with numerous arrows.

As the soldier limped into the village, he managed to give a slight smile when he saw Lavitz among the crowd.

Lavitz: Knight! What happened to you!?

Knight of Basil: Sir...Lavitz...I'm glad...I will not die in vain now...

Lavitz: What happened!?

Knight of Basil: The Sandorans...surprised us with an attack...His Majesty Albert...is in captivity...

Lavitz: What!?

Stryfe: Where!?

Knight of Basil: The King...Hellena...

The soldiers eyes turned gray, and his head fell to the ground, with his body now limp and numb.

Lavitz: King Albert! Hold on!

As Lavitz began running for the entrance, Stryfe and Dart restrained him.

Dart: Lavitz, calm down!

Stryfe: Pull yourself together!

Lavitz: Let me go! I have to save the King!

While Stryfe and Dart struggled to keep Lavitz restrained, Haschel jumped over them and punched Lavitz in a specific area of his stomach, knocking him out.

Stryfe: Haschel?

Haschel: Sorry about that.

Taking an unconscious Lavitz to Sanator's residence, the group waited for almost two hours before Lavitz regained consciousness.

Lavitz: I am...

Stryfe: Hey, he's waking up.

Lavitz: Huh!? King Albert!

Haschel: Don't even think about it! When knights lose self-control, their lord cannot be saved!

Dart: Only we can save King Albert now.

Stryfe: While you were sleeping, we went out to learn more about the situation.

Haschel: Bale is under occupation. So, I don't think the remaining knights can do anything.

Lavitz: What about the King!?

Dart: He offered himself up as a captive so that the people in Basil could be safe.

Lavitz hit the dresser near the bed in frustration.

Lavitz: Just because I defeated a Dragon...! Why was I knocked out like that!

Stryfe: Stop beating yourself up, dammit!

Haschel: He's right. This is no time for procrastination.

Dart: We're going to Hellena!

Stryfe: We're going to save the King, Lavitz! Count on that!

Shana: We still have time to save him!

Rose: If you are going to go, make up your mind quickly.

Lavitz: You...you're right! We can save him! But what about you, Master Haschel?

Haschel: I've come this far, I might as well go with you all.

Lavitz: what about your daughter!?

Haschel: I've already been looking for her for 20 years. Going with you all for a while won't make any difference.

Stryfe: Thanks, Haschel! We can definitely use your help!

Dart: Let's get some supplies first, then we'll head for Hellena first thing!

Stryfe: Right!

Once they left the shops, the group quickly headed to every shop in sight to look for supplies they would need for the journey to Hellena. As soon as they had everything they needed, they left Lohan and headed East, back towards the eastern coastline of Endiness, where Hellena stood eerily over the land...


	20. Chapter XX: Return to Hellena

Chapter XX: Return to Hellena

By the time the group had Hellena in their view, the sun was setting in the distance. This would work to their advantage, as a night raid was much easier to pull off than a rescue effort for King Albert. After Stryfe and Rose quickly overwhelmed and killed the entrance guard that Stryfe and Dart snuck by the last time, Lavitz jumped onto the drawbridge, which was raising due to the merchant that Stryfe and Dart encountered already delivering his shipment to Hellena.

Stryfe: Lavitz!

Lavitz: I GOT THIS!

After fighting and striking down the guard in charge of the drawbridge, Lavitz lowered the drawbridge for Stryfe, Dart, Shana, Rose and Haschel.

Lavitz: GO!

Stryfe: You heard him! Come on!

Racing into the prison entrance, the group were quick to cut down any Hellena Wardens that got in their way. Fighting their way through the floors, this time doing no effort to remain hidden, Stryfe couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach when he saw the state of some of the prisoners in the cells. They were malnourished and barely alive, as if they were living skeletons, and seeing them in such a state was heart wrenching.

Continuing to fight their way through the prison floors, the group eventually reached the area where Stryfe, Dart and Lavitz found the key to the cell Shana was being held in last time they were there. However, the room was eerily quiet contrasting to last time they were there. As soon as they went into the center of the room, however, they were ambushed by wardens who were waiting in the shadows.

Hellena Warden #1: Thank you for coming all this way to die!

Stryfe: An ambush!?

Lavitz: Take us to King Albert! Or it will be your last breath!

Hellena Warden #1: Hmm. Brave, brave. You still don't know who you are and where you are.

Dart: Why don't you just shut up and get out of our way!?

Hellena Warden #1: We know how strong you are. But it doesn't make any difference because you are still just feed!

The warden pulled a lever that was next to the platform he was on, causing the floor underneath Stryfe, Dart, Rose, Shana and Lavitz. Although it was just a minute of falling, Stryfe felt as if he was falling for almost a day as the screams of his friends rang through his ears, only to be interrupted by the group landing hard on the ground below. As Stryfe regained consciousness, he barely managed to lift himself off the ground as his head was still spinning.

Stryfe: That was some fall...

Dart: Everyone alright!?

Stryfe: Yeah...I'm alright.

Shana: I'm fine.

Lavitz: I'm not even hurt.

Stryfe: Rose? You okay?

Rose: Yeah. I've been through worse...

Haschel: Don't worry about me. I'm not that old yet!

Stryfe: Those bastards...Using such a cowardly tactic like that!

Rose: Well, it's one way to fight. It's our own fault for being trapped.

Haschel: You're harsh, you know that?

Stryfe: No...she's right. We were just as foolish to get caught in that trap.

Dart: Well, all that matters now is that we have to find a way out of here.

As everyone looked around to try and find a way out of the room, Stryfe noticed that Shana was looking at some boulders that were near the wall.

Stryfe: Shana? What are you doing?

Shana: There's a draft coming from the gap between the boulders.

Stryfe: There's what!?

Stryfe moved closer to the boulders, observing a small crack in between them that was big enough for him to feel a small draft blow in his face. Stryfe then knew that the crack was their key to escaping.

Stryfe: She's right!

Dart: If we can make an opening, we can get out through there!

Lavitz: But how are we gonna pry the rocks apart!?

Suddenly, the group heard a strange sound coming from the shadows nearby. Stryfe felt the hairs on his neck stand on end as the sound continued to get louder and louder with each passing second. Slowly reaching for his zwiehander, he grabbed the pommel and kept a firm grip on it as the sound got closer.

Haschel: It seems we have to welcome an unwanted guest before we escape.

Rose: Well, we're supposed to be feed. We have everything we need.

Stryfe: I'm not gonna be some monster's feed!

Emerging from the shadows, Stryfe, Dart, Shana, Rose, Lavitz and Haschel came face to face with a rare type of monster known as a Jiango. These monsters were usually kept in prisons throughout the world at one point before they were nearly hunted to extinction. Although the Jiango was huge and slow, it was no pushover when it came to power strikes.

Using powerful blows with it's claw arm and causing the ceiling to cave in by jumping up and down on the ground furiously. Using their speed to gain the upper hand against it, Stryfe, Dart and Rose flanked the Jiango from the left while Lavitz and Haschel flanked it from the right. Shana hid behind a small patch of rocks and provided cover with her arrows, but since most of the Jiango's body was armored, she had do wait until it exposed it's head, arms or legs to strike it.

Leading the Jiango in a circle to disorient it while striking at it's legs whenever they had the chance, Stryfe, Dart, Rose, Lavitz and Haschel attacked the beast with everything they had once the monster lost it's footing, severely wounding it. However, the Jiango wouldn't give into death without giving a struggle for it's life, something that was irritating for the group.

Finally, Stryfe, Dart and Rose all stabbed the Jiango in the head at once, followed by an arrow shot from Shana as soon as they jumped clear of her line of fire. With the immense amount of wounds that were inflicted on it and the intense amount of blood it lost, the Jiango took one last step before falling to the ground, finally giving way to death's door.

As Stryfe let out a sigh of relief, he noticed that the boulders that Shana discovered earlier were cleared as a result of the battle. Past the newly created opening were a patch of stairs that led back into the main levels of Hellena. Fighting their way past many shocked wardens due to no one ever escaping the Jiango's lair before, the group quickly made their way back to the level with the trap door, shocking all the Wardens there.

Hellena Warden #1: I-Impossible!

Stryfe: Looks like your luck has ran out.

Hellena Warden #2: It cannot be! How are they still alive!?

Dart: Your monster was no match for us!

Hellena Warden #1: They beat the Jiango!?

Stryfe: Last warning. Get out of our way, or face death!

Hellena Warden #2: N-NO! We won't let you go any further!

Dart: Guess that settles that.

Stryfe: So be it.

The Wardens charged at the group, only to be quickly cut down by them in seconds. Time seemed to stop as Stryfe thrusted his zwiehander through the chest of the Warden who activated the trap door on them. As he slowly pulled out his bloody zwiehander from the Warden's body, the group turned to the last Warden.

Fleeing in fear of being killed by them, the group let him go and proceeded further upward towards the tallest tower of Hellena Prison, where the lair of Fruegel lay waiting. As Stryfe looked towards the ocean, he noticed that the sun was rising in the distance over the sea. Knowing that there wasn't much time left before King Albert could be executed by Fruegel, the group picked up the pace and headed towards the Head Warden's lair.

As they went inside, they saw Fruegel about to execute King Albert.

Lavitz: King Albert!

Stryfe: Fruegel! I knew I should've killed you when I had the chance!

Dart: This time, your blood will be the last thing you see!

Fruegel: So, the rats came on time. Still, it doesn't matter! I'll kill all of you before I kill Albert!

Calling forth his two pets, a Spiderhawk named Rodriguez and a Caninebull named Guftas to his side, Fruegel charged at the group, hell bent on seeing them dead. Seeing how loyal his pets were to him, Stryfe, Dart, Shana, Rose, Lavitz and Haschel knew that they had to get rid of the pets first before they attack the one pulling the strings. Splitting into two groups of three, Stryfe, Lavitz and Rose fought Rodriguez while Dart, Shana and Haschel fought Guftas, all while making sure to keep their guard up against any sudden attacks from Fruegel.

Catching the Spiderhawk off guard by using their magic attacks, Stryfe and Rose clipped the creature's wings while Lavitz moved in for the kill, stabbing the bird through the chest with his spear. While Haschel lured Guftas away from Fruegel's side, Dart came out from behind and stabbed the beast more than enough times to injure it after repeating the strategy a few times. As Guftas made one last desperate leap at Dart, Shana knocked the beast down with a well placed arrow to the stomach, and then finished by a stab to the head by Dart's broadsword.

With the pets out of the way, the group shifted their focus of Fruegel himself, who was now in a raging frenzy due to the loss of his two pets. Due to his state of rage, Fruegel was faster and stronger than when they fought him before, but his strategy was the same. Waiting until he attacked with his thorn covered mace, the group attacked him as soon as he tried to pull it out of the ground.

Backed into a corner, Fruegel resorted to charge attacks that could've seriously injured any of the group had he hit anyone. Fortunately, his rage turned to a point where his attacks had become sloppy. Dodging his final charge at them, Stryfe and Dart both attacked Fruegel head on, managing to cut off his arms and legs with four well placed strikes.

Though limbless now, Fruegel still clinged to life like a roach that wouldn't die. Lavitz jumped onto the Head Warden, anger filling his eyes as he stabbed his spear into Fruegel's heart. After coughing up blood, Fruegel's eyes turned gray and his body became numb, his head falling to the floor motionless. Before anyone could let out a sigh of relief, however, a cry of pain from King Albert got everyone's attention.

The group saw a hooded man reaching into King Albert's back, pulling out what appeared to be an orb of some kind.

Hooded Man: I knew it was here. The Moon Gem.

Stryfe: What!?

Dart: Moon Gem!?

Lavitz: Ahhhhhhh!

Tranforming into his Dragoon Form, Lavitz made a charge at the Hooded Man, extending his transformed spear out for a full strike. The man held out his hand as Lavitz drew near, summoning a blade as if it appeared out of thin air. The blade pierced through Lavitz's Dragoon Armor, sticking out of his back as the rest of the group watched in horror.

Stryfe: NO!

Dart: LAVITZ!

As Lavitz's body fell to the floor, a gust of wind blew the mysterious man's hood off, revealing the face of someone Stryfe and Dart both knew.

Stryfe: YOU!

Dart: LLOYD!

Giving them an evil grin, Lloyd ran for the edge of the tower and jumped off. As Stryfe gave pursuit, he looked down the edge only to see nothing but the cliffsides of the small island Hellena was built on below. Sheathing his zwiehander and clenching his fist in anger, Stryfe ran back to help Lavitz.

Dart: Lavitz! Lavitz, Hang in there!

Stryfe: Just hold on!

Lavitz: Stryfe...Dart...Is His...Majesty alright?

Stryfe: Yeah...Yeah, he's fine.

Lavitz: I see...I can entrust...you two with everything...

Albert: Lavitz...

Dart: Don't say that! You're gonna make it!

Lavitz: Dart...Stryfe...Survive...and end...this...war...

Lavitz's eyes turned gray, and his head lay limp on the ground where Stryfe and Dart knelt. A bright green light enveloped his body, and the Dragoon Spirit of the Jade Dragon left his now lifeless corpse, floating slowly into the air. It then slowly descended into the hands of Albert, who held the green orb tightly in his hands, trying to hold back the overwhelming tide of sadness due to the loss of his closest friend and most loyal knight.

Albert: Lavitz...Thank you...My friend...

As Stryfe felt his eyes fill with tears, he punched the ground beneath him in frustration.

Stryfe: DAMMIT!

Dart: LAVITZ!

The echoes of Stryfe and Dart's cries were quickly heard as the waves crashed near the jagged rocks below Hellena Prison. As the night stars disappeared from the sky, the morning sun, in the guise of a blood red color, rose over the sea...


	21. Chapter XXI: Regroup in Seles

Chapter XXI: Regroup in Seles

As the sun rose over Hellena Prison, the entire towering structure was silent as almost all of the Wardens there were killed by Stryfe, Dart, Rose, Shana,  
Haschel and Lavitz during their raid to save King Albert. After setting the prisoners free from their cells, the group took Lavitz's body and buried it near the entrance in an unmarked grave, with the only clue being his spear stuck into the ground. Knowing that the Sandorans will send reinforcements to find out what occurred at Hellena, the group took King Albert and fled to Seles, where they hoped they could at least catch their breaths before their next move.

Albert: I still have a place for shelter...

Stryfe: No. They'll most likely suspect that place when they find out that you've escaped.

Dart: We can hide here.

Dart began removing a tarp that was covering a hidden shelter near the ruins of Plos's house. As Stryfe, Dart, Shana and Haschel began removing the ropes keeping the tarp down, Albert walked over to help.

Albert: I'll help.

Dart: I can't let you!

Albert: Let me do it. When I'm moving like this, I don't feel pain.

Stryfe: Well, in that case, help me out over here.

Upon removing the ropes and taking the tarp off, the group walked down the stairs and sat down wherever they felt most comfortable in the shelter. An hour passed without anyone saying a word, as they were all still coming to terms about Lavitz's death. Finally, King Albert broke the silence.

Albert: I owe you two and Lavitz a debt of gratitude, Stryfe, Dart.

Dart: Lavitz is no more...

Stryfe: We can't just give up because he died in front of us...

Shana: That's right. We're still here. Being alive means we can do anything we want, right? I think it's enough for now...I think Lavitz would agree with me.

Albert: *chuckles* It reminds me of what Lavitz happily told me about you all. He told me he had met "friends he could finally, truly count on."  
Now, I understand why. Stryfe, Dart, Rose, Shana, Haschel, Lavitz was my most loyal and strongest knight, and at the same time, he was my friend. Yes, he was a great person too. I would like to show you my gratitude.

Rose: He was out of luck...I didn't know Lloyd had the Dragon Buster...If I had known...

Stryfe: You would've stopped Lavitz...right?

Rose only nodded to Stryfe in response. Though her face had the same calm look, Stryfe could see through Rose's eyes that she was sad, like the rest of them.

Stryfe: Speaking of that...what is the Dragon Buster, Rose?

Rose: It's a weapon from the old world made only to kill Dragons. Even with the almightly Dragoon Armor, it is a mere shroud in front of a Dragon Buster.

Dart: Lloyd...What kind of plot is he weaving!?

Stryfe: Whatever it is, it's made things more complicated than simply ending this war.

Stryfe suddenly remembered that he had a question for King Albert. About the gem that Lloyd pulled out of his back.

Stryfe: Your Majesty, what was that object Lloyd took from you?

Albert sighed. Stryfe could tell by the look Albert was giving him that the object taken was no small matter.

Albert: I guess I should tell you all the truth...

Stryfe: Well, we're listening.

Albert told the group that after the Dragon Campaign, three sacred objects once used by the Winglies were scattered around the continent of Endiness. These objects contained horrifying magic power that only those with matching magic power can use. One of these objects was passed down to each crown heir of Serido, who had it sealed inside his or her body because of the fear that the power it held could bring about untold evil.

The one that Serido had, the one that Lloyd took from Albert, was known as the Moon Gem. The other two items were known as the Moon Dagger and the Moon Mirror. As soon as Albert finished speaking, Rose got up from the wall she was leaning on.

Rose: Where did Lloyd find out about them?

Albert: I was foolish. I bought his intelligence and employed him as an advisor. He was probably employed by Imperial Sandora.

Stryfe: So if he obtains the treasure...He'll become the crown heir of Serido in both name and in reality!

Rose: And the birth of the Conquerer King Doel will become reality...And the end of Basil will become certian.

Dart: But it's not over yet! His Majesty Albert is still alive!

Stryfe: I agree! As long as he's alive, along with us, Basil has a chance!

Rose: What is a king to do if he doesn't have a castle to go back to and a large force to protect him?

Albert: She is right. I'm helplessly alone. However, as the Dragoons of yore have led the Humans to Victory...

Stryfe: We still have a chance.

As Albert nodded to Stryfe, he took out his Dragoon Spirit and held it up. When Albert's spirit began to glow a bright green light, Stryfe, Dart, Rose and Shana all felt compelled to take out their Dragoon Spirits as well, which resonated in response to Albert's spirit. The room lit up brightly in a mixture of indigo, dark blue, red, white and green lights that extended out into the evening sky.

Albert: We have only one target. Emperor Doel in the Black Castle.

Rose: You have such a daring strategy. But I like it.

Stryfe: I agree. It's sounds like my kind of strategy.

Shana: Let's do it!

Dart: We can end this war! Together!

Haschel: My iron fists might be able to help you too!

Albert: I will show them the full force of my lance, which I learned to use from Lavitz!

Stryfe: His death won't be in vain!

With their minds now set on ending the war once and for all, the group left Seles behind and set their sights on the capital of Imperial Sandora, Kazas. Heading south west past Hellena, then south from Lohan, the eerie sight of the capital of Sandora came into Stryfe's view. Clenching his fist in determination, he nodded to Dart, Shana, Rose, Albert and Haschel, then walked towards the city...


	22. Chapter XXII: Raiding Kazas

Chapter XXII: Raiding Kazas:

There was barely any activity from the citizens of Serido as the group walked into the entrance of town. Trying to avoid as much combat as possible until they got inside the Black Castle, the group looked in the local market area for any clues of a secret entrance into the castle. Entering a local weapon shop, the group began asking around when Stryfe heard a local boasting about something that sounded familiar.

Mysterious Adventurer: And then as Feyrbrand started to approach-

Stryfe: Hmm!? Excuse me, what did you just say?

Mysterious Adventurer: Well, my good man, you look like a fellow adventurer yourself.

Stryfe: And what if I am?

Mysterious Adventurer: Well, I can tell from just how you look.

Stryfe: Enough small talk. I heard you mention a name.

Mysterious Adventurer: Very well. I was mentioning a great story that happened to me. Just between us fellow adventurers, I defeated the Dragon, Feyrbrand.

Stryfe simply crossed his arms and remained silent. He couldn't believe that someone was trying to take the credit for what he and his friends did, because he remembered Rose stating that a normal Human couldn't defeat a Dragon, only a Dragoon could do such an act.

Mysterious Adventurer: Oh, you don't trust me? Then have a look at this.

The man pulled out a scaled feather that brought back some chilling memories for Stryfe. Still he remained steady, only raising an eyebrow. The man must've traveled to Feyrbrand's nest after they left for Lohan when Shana was infected by the Dragon's poison and looted it's body.

Mysterious Adventurer: Just don't touch it. You'll be poisoned by it. This is your chance, my friend, to own a great product made by yours truly. The Dragon Beater! A powerful drug that even beats Dragons! For a limited time offer, I'll give you this Dragon's feather for free!

As Stryfe facepalmed himself, a Sandoran Knight entered the store.

Knight of Sandora: Is there a guy who defeated Feyrbrand in here!?

When the knight approached Stryfe, the man tried to sneak out, only to be spotted.

Knight of Sandora: It must be you! Come with us!

Mysterious Adventurer: Wait, Wait! I'm just a "businessman"! I was lying about the Dragon!

When the man was taken away, he dropped the feather during the struggle. As Stryfe picked it up and silently stared at it, Rose approached him, noticing the commotion that was going on.

Rose: What was that all about?

Stryfe: I don't know. But it's not the conventional means to get a souvenir from the past.

Rose: How did he get his hands on Feyrbrand's feather?

Stryfe: He must've looted it's corpse after we left it's nest.

Giving the feather to Rose, Stryfe learned from Dart that he met someone that was a part of a rebel group opposing Doel's rule called the New Serido Party. The man gave Dart directions to a secret location in Kazas where they could find the group. Heading down a secret passage way near the castle entrance, the group found themselves in an underground cavern village where numerous members of the New Serido Party lived.

Asking for directions to where they could meet with the leader of the group, the group was guided to the largest building in the cavern. There, they saw a kid about the age of ten guarding the door to the headquarters.

Kid: Welcome travelers, to the ruins of the underground fortress. You guys look like new faces. You want to join the New Serido Party? I want to let you in,  
but I need to ask three questions. I have to check all of you out.

Stryfe: Questions, eh? Alright, Kid. Shoot.

Kid: First question. Which country do you want to win, Basil or Sandora?

As everyone consolidated with each other, they eventually came to a mutual answer.

Stryfe: We can't say which. The important thing is to end the war as soon as possible. Not winning or losing.

Kid: I think so too. Hate or spite always remains after a war, regardless of whether you win or not. Alright, second question. During the war, what should powerless kids like us do?

Thinking hard on the question, the group came up with an answer.

Dart: We can't send kids into battle, but somebody has to take care of the ones who stay behind and the wounded. That way, the ones who are fighting have a place and someone to come home to.

Kid: I agree. There are some things that we can do too. Now, the last question. Why do people fight?

Although the group knew there were multiple reasons why someone could fight, they knew that there was one strong reason why they fight.

Stryfe: If "War" is to obtain or destroy something, then I'd throw my sword into the deepest pit of Endiness.

Dart: We only fight to protect something or someone that is precious to us.

Kid: I think so as well! People should only fight to protect something! I learned that from my grandpa.

Stryfe: Your grandpa must've been wise. By the way, who are you, kid?

Kid: I'm Papo. I'm a representative of the New Serido Party. I'm campaigning to help the people who are having hard times because of the war.

Albert: It's amazing. I heard about the party, but I didn't think the representative would be this young.

Papo: Oh...Have we met before?

Albert: We've never met, but you might know my face. I am Albert, the King of Basil.

Papo immediately jumped with excitement when he heard Albert mention his name.

Papo: You are! You ARE King Albert!

Papo quickly opened the door to the headquarters and let the group in after learning that Albert was among them. Leading them to a meeting room and sitting them down, Papo began to do backflips in excitement on the table before finally sitting down himself.

Papo: I've been waiting for this day! The day King Albert liberates Kazas and sets us free!

Stryfe: That's why we're here. This war ends today.

Papo: But...I was honestly expecting an army to come breaking down the Sandorans door.

Albert: Don't worry. We can do it ourselves. We just can't tell you how though.

Dart: They say that a certain power was the card that liberated the Humans from the Winglies.

Stryfe: Now, that very power is the ace that will open up our own fate.

Papo: This is like a dream come true! Now I can go look for my father and mother when the war ends!

Rose: Enough small talk. Do you know a way for us to get into the castle?

Papo: As a matter of fact, I do!

Stryfe: Can you show us!?

Papo: Yes! This place used to be an underground fortress that connected to the castle in the past, so there's a secret passageway that should help you out!

Dart: Now we're closer to Doel!

Papo: Follow me!

Following Papo down a corridor that led to a series of tunnels, he led them to an abandoned mineshaft. Lowering them down via a harness attached to a hand operated elevator that can hold at least ten people, Stryfe watched as Papo and the room's light vanished as he, Stryfe, Shana, Rose, Albert and Haschel slowly descended further and further into the darkness below them.

As they descended to the ground, the group traveled through a group of interconnected caves until finally, they came across what appeared to be the sewer line of the Black Castle. Following it, they arrived at the basement floor of the Black Castle, where they were spotted by some patrols guarding the area. Fighting their way past them, they made their way to the main plaza of the Black Castle.

Avoiding as many of the patrols in the castle as they could, the group found their way into a strange area that looked as if it was a place to conduct strange experiments. In the middle of the room, what appeared to be a violet light was being sucked into a machine of some sort. As Stryfe, Dart and Albert inspected the machine more closely, the noticed that the machine appeared to be a power generator of some sort.

Stryfe: What is this thing?

"And you all are...?"

Reaching for their weapons, Stryfe and the others turned around to see an old man approaching them. Although he didn't seem to intend to harm them, Stryfe kept one arm firmly gripped on his zwiehander just to be safe.

Green Flame Researcher: Are you all here to see my research?

"Or..."

Looking to where the other voice came from, the group saw another man who looked similar to the first walking towards them as well. They almost looked like they were twins, yet their voices were different and they had some different characteristics in their clothing.

White Flame Researcher: To visit me?

Stryfe felt a chill roll down his spine. Although he doubted they could do no harm to him or his friends, he felt creeped out by them.

Green Flame Researcher: Either Way, we are pleased. We like it when mercenaries like you all have an interest in our research.

White Flame Researcher: Indeed. Recently, barbaric suicidal attacks have become common, but if our research is successful, it will reduce the casualties of war exponentially. For example, that White Flame over there...

The researcher pointed to where he came from, where a small torch was burning. However, the flame the torch was giving off was white instead of orange.

White Flame Researcher: It has a healing power.

Green Flame Researcher: And the Green Flame...

The other researcher pointed to where he came from. Like his fellow researcher, he had a flame that was different in color to that of a normal flame.

Green Flame Researcher: It isn't extinguished by water. When we put it to practical use, it will provide an advantage in the war.

Albert: But...I've never seen such technologies. It's like...

Stryfe: Magic...

Albert: Yes. It's like magic.

White Flame Researcher: You don't need to know about that. There are already enough of us involved in this accursed research.

Green Flame Researcher: Yes. Your job is to fight. There are too many things we don't know about this power. If you get involved too much, you might end up like Mr. Magi.

Stryfe: Who is Mr. Magi?

White Flame Researcher: It's too late, for that guy. We have to complete this research before it is too late for Sandora.

Albert: I see...We'll end this war. But first, can we ask you a little more?

Dart: Like, what does this violet light here serve?

White Flame Researcher: This flame is the power source of the castle. The Purple Flame drives the elevators and lifts. It helps people's lives. That's the proper way of it's usage.

Stryfe: But war decides it's usage now...Right?

Green Flame Researcher: Yes. Even if this technology could be used for the purpose of bringing happiness to the people, once it is used wrongly, the exact opposite happens. What we are making may bring people harm and suffering, to both Basil and Sandora.

Stryfe lowered his hand from his zwiehander's pommel. These researchers were just victims drawn into the war against their will.

White Flame Researcher: I agree. This research is after all based on the calamity caused by the Dragon. War creates catastrophe.

Green Flame Researcher: It's a sad thing for both the people and the Dragon.

Dart: How exactly is the Dragon involved in this research?

White Flame Researcher: Oh, I slipped my tongue. Forget what I said.

Green Flame Researcher: Now, back to the research. Here, let me give you all some Magic Oil. This is the fuel for the Purple Flame.

Stryfe: Uhh...Thanks.

Albert: Thank you for your time. It was very...useful.

The researchers pointed the group to a nearby lift where they could use some of the Magic Oil. Pouring some of it onto the ashtray, a purple flame lit up from underneath, causing the lift to activate right before their eyes. Entering the lift, the group found themselves in the basement of the power room, where the skeleton of an unknown Dragon was being harnessed to power the Purple Flame above.

Heading to the next lift, the group found themselves on the second floor. Navigating through the dark areas while avoiding the patrols, they managed to make their way into what appeared to be a personal quarters where numerous experiments have occurred. In the middle of the room, they found who the two researchers told them had gone insane, Mr. Magi, who was slumped up in the corner of the room, but jumped when Haschel caused one of the floor boards to creek.

Mr. Magi: You...who are you!? Wait, I know! You're are all theives who've come to steal my magic!

Dart: Wait! We're not...

Stryfe: I...don't think he's going to listen, Dart!

Mr. Magi: No excuses!

Stryfe: Careful! We don't know what he's capable of!

Rose: Let him. This should be interesting.

Stryfe: Rose! What the hell!?

Mr. Magi: Take This! The steal shearing vacuum blade!

As Mr. Magi threw out his arm at the group, they stood ready. However, nothing happened.

Stryfe: Eh?

Mr. Magi: Why!? Why doesn't the magic word!? Why won't it shear them!?

Rose: It's worse than I thought.

Stryfe: And that thought...was?

Mr. Magi: That...that was still under research! I'll show you this! Take the rock crushing thunder arrow!

Again, nothing happened. The group began to realize what Rose meant by what she said.

Dart: Nothing again...

Haschel: I see...You're the researcher who is "too late", aren't you?

Shana: I didn't think they meant it would be this bad...

Mr. Magi: Humph! Those dumb researchers of shit said something to you!?

Rose: Leave while you can. You're no match for us.

Albert: We're not here to criticize your research.

Mr. Magi: Shut up! I have already made the discovery! The secret of a magic that those losers could NEVER hope to know! The magic of transformation can only be known by someone like myself! I completely understand the magical power of the Dragons! I'll show it to you now! Cerberus! Emerge!

Dart: It seems real this time!

Mr. Magi glowed brightly, temporarily blinding the group. Stryfe was expecting to hear the roar of a beast, but instead, he heard the bark of a dog. Opening his eyes, he saw that Mr. Magi turned into nothing more than a harmless beagle dog.

Shana: Is this dog... !?

Stryfe: He couldn't control what he knew...and it consumed him.

Albert: I guess it requires more research to be controlled by Humans.

Rose: At least he amused us in the end.

Stryfe: That's harsh, Rose.

Dart: Let's keep going, guys.

Leaving the transformed Mr. Magi to live the rest of his life as a dog, the group left the room and looked for another elevator that would take them deeper into the castle. Sneaking into the Knight's Barracks, the group fought their way through the three levels of the castle until they came across a certian knight within an office area of the Barracks.

Supreme Commander of Sandora: You...you're the girl from Seles...

Stryfe and Dart drew their swords in shock.

Stryfe: What did you say!?

Dart: The girl from Seles!?

Shana: You...you took me away to Hellena.

Supreme Commander of Sandora: Yes. I am the one...who assaulted Seles under the orders of Emperor Doel.

Dart: So, you killed everyone!

Supreme Commander of Sandora: No. That was done by the brutal unit loyal to Fruegel. I wouldn't let them kill unnecessarily if I were there...

Stryfe lowered his blade. He could tell by how the commander's voice sounded that he regretted his actions on that day, though he still kept his grip tight.

Supreme Commander of Sandora: But that doesn't change the fact that Sandora scorched Seles. I know this. If you two want revenge for your home, then behead me where I stand. But first, please do me one last favor.

Stryfe: A favor? What kind of favor?

Supreme Commander of Sandora: His Majesty Doel changed after a man named Lloyd showed up. He must've instilled something demonic into Emperor Doel. A word that ignites his desire to vanquish...You were able to make it here, so you may be able to free him. I beg of you! Wake Emperor Doel up!

As the Commander braced himself for death, he became surprised when Stryfe and Dart withdrew their swords.

Dart: Do you realize what will result because of that?

Supreme Commander of Sandora: Yes. If you can accomplish that, the Imperial Sandora's dominance will end and we even might be defeated by Basil...

Stryfe: But the result will be the same if we continue to let things stay as they are, right?

Supreme Commander of Sandora: That is correct. So, we might as well make it happen faster and remove the hardships from our people.

Stryfe: We knew someone like that once...In Basil...

Dart: Lavitz would be happy to have heard what you've said.

Supreme Commander of Sandora: So...are you in!?

The group nodded.

Stryfe: That's why we're here.

Supreme Commander of Sandora: I'm relieved to hear that. Here, take these with you.

The Supreme Commander handed Stryfe a red, a blue and a yellow stone. They seemed to have an importance around them.

Dart: What are these?

Supreme Commander of Sandora: These are the "keys" to the chamber of Emperor Doel.

Stryfe: Thanks. We'll end this! That's a promise!

With the help of the Commander, the group made their way back into the corridors and guided them in the right direction to Doel's chamber. Upon entering, they saw a giant statue of a woman who looked as if she was a previous queen of Sandora. Near the edge of the statue's foot, was a priest who seemed to be praying.

Father Faza: Oh...It's unusual to have guests at this time. But that's fine.

Stryfe: What are you doing?

Father Faza: The long war decays people's hearts. It must have happened to all of you too.

Dart: What makes you think that?

Father Faza: Your armors, rusted by the battlefields tell all. However, His Majesty Doel is also experiencing the fatigue of war.

Stryfe: This statue...Why were you praying in front of it?

Father Faza: This statue is of a goddess who was created in memory of the late wife of Emperor Doel, Empress Karina. It shows the frailty and fondness of Emperor Doel. He, however, continues the war for his own ambitions, with the increasing scenes of carnage. It shows his strength and cruelty.

Stryfe: Strength and Frailty, Fondness and Cruelness...

Dart: We all must have them inside us.

Stryfe: Because...it's only human.

Father Faza: Face up to yourselves. Then you all will become as strong as Emperor Doel.

Heading up the stairs that encircled the statue, the group found a pedestal where three holes in a triangle formation were. Curious, Stryfe put the three stones that the Commander gave him into the holes. They fit as if they were the last pieces of a puzzle.

The orb that the statue has holding began to shine brightly, then the group heard a door open on it's lower side, leading to a lift. Taking the lift up to the fifth and final floor of the castle, the group climbed up a stairway leading to the throne when Stryfe and Dart suddenly noticed something ahead of them.

Stryfe: What the!?

Dart: What's that!?

Rose: I smell blood in the air.

Haschel: It's not Human...

Stryfe: Kongol!

Kongol, in a large suit of armor protecting all but his head, slowly and heavily approached the group.

Kongol: Gigantos don't lose twice! Gigantos pay you back for Hoax! For His Majesty Doel!

As Kongol attacked, the group scattered across the stairway in order to prevent him from throwing anyone off the ledges. Kongol's armor made it nearly impossible to harm him by normal means, so Stryfe, Dart, Rose, Shana and Albert transformed into their Dragoon forms and used their magic instead to slowly weaken his armor. Finally, Haschel evaded Kongol with his speed and broke through the armor with a well aimed blow with one punch.

With the loss of his armor, Kongol drew his axe and went on a rampage. Due to his anger, his attacks became sloppy and easy to dodge. As Kongol tried to strike at Stryfe, Stryfe blocked the axe with his zwiehander and found an opening to attack, tripping the Giganto using a low sweep kick.

Struggling to get up, Kongol continued to attack relentlessly at any of the group who attacked him, whether it was Shana from long range or Stryfe, Dart, Rose, Albert and Haschel at close range. Finally, Stryfe and Kongol charged at each other, with Stryfe unleashing a powerful slash that made a huge gash across Kongol's abdomen. As Kongol drops his axe and kneels, gripping the wound to prevent it from bleeding further, Rose held her rapier to his throat.

Kongol: Gigantos, with strongest armor...lost. Me, brother of hero...has pride. Cannot live in such shame...Kill me.

Rose: As you wish.

Stryfe rose his zwiehander in front of Rose's path. As she looked at him, he shook his head, telling her not to kill the helpless Kongol.

Stryfe: We've already done enough.

Rose: Don't be insane, Stryfe. This is a matter of life or death.

Stryfe: There's no honor in killing helpless opponents, Rose.

Stryfe saw Rose look away as he said those words, he could see the look in her eyes was one of a struggle. He then noticed Shana walking past them, kneeling down and compassionately looking at the injured Kongol.

Shana: It's over. He can't fight anymore.

Rose: I hope...your sweetness doesn't kill you.

Stryfe: Sometimes it's better to show compassion rather than ruthlessness...

Walking past Kongol, who was still kneeling and grasping his wound, Stryfe couldn't help but shake his head and let out a silent sigh before turning away to follow the rest of the group. Taking an elevator at the top of the stairwell, the group found themselves in the throne room of Emperor Doel...


	23. Chapter XXIII: Confrontation with Doel

Chapter XXIII: Confrontation with Doel

Entering the throne room, the group was greeted with the sight of what appeared to be green torches surrounding a two story throne. Stryfe could see the tension in Albert's face as they walked closer and closer to the throne. Just then, the group heard a deep voice echo across the room that sounded like it was coming from above them on the throne.

"I wonder how you could come all the way here. Pitiful daredevils."

As they looked towards where the voice came from, the group saw who they were looking for. Lowering himself down to their floor level via his elevated throne, Doel got up from his seat and stood to confront Stryfe, Dart, Shana, Rose, Albert and Haschel.

Stryfe: So...You're Emperor Doel!

Albert: Uncle...Do you remember me!? I am the son of your late brother...Albert

Dart: What!?

Stryfe saw Doel blankly observe Albert for a bit. Then, he saw Doel's eyes widen from remembering Albert, as if he was recalling the face of a dead friend.

Doel: You remind me of...Carlo. Twenty years ago...A bloodstained corpse in front of me...

Stryfe: What did you say!?

Albert: Why did you kill him!? Why did you divide Serido by killing my father!?

Doel: To save Serido from an incapable leader like Carlo. And now my hands will give birth to the new Serido!

Dart: Birth!? What you're doing is only destructive!

Stryfe: What you've given birth to was nothing but sorrow, pain, agony, anger and fury!

Shana: Why did you have me taken away from Seles!?

Doel silently crossed his arms.

Doel: You must be talking about Lloyd's conspiracy. "Find the girl by the time the Moon That Never Sets waxes..." All is ordered by the reborn Emperor Diaz.  
Lloyd is just a mere pawn in a larger plan. Along with the Dragoons...

Rose: Emperor Diaz died in the Dragon Campaign, you idiot! As a human...as a hero!

Doel: I don't care whether you believe it or not. It won't make a difference to reality! You thought you could defeat me with greater numbers,  
right!? Come! I'll send you to your father's place, ALBERT!

As Emperor Doel drew two identical swords and charged at the group, Stryfe drew his zwiehander and joined Dart and Albert in leading the charge.

Stryfe: BASTARD!

Dart: DOEL!

Albert: UNCLE!

As their swords clashed with Emperor Doel, Stryfe could hear his ears ringing as he, Dart, Albert and Rose exchanged blows with Doel. While they focused mainly on frontal assaults against Doel, Haschel stayed back and protected Shana, who supported the group from a distance. Though he was outnumbered six to one, Doel fought back as if he was a raging animal fighting off multiple predators at once.

Locking blades with Doel, Stryfe did his best to keep Doel from overpowering the lock by slowly pushing him back by moving forward. Dart and Albert then came from behind and struck Doel in an opening in his armor on the sides. Rose then jumped in to help Stryfe, cutting Doel in the back.

Just as Doel flinched, letting his guard down, Stryfe broke the lock and slashed upward, scaring him in the eye then knocking him back with a powerful elbow to the face. Refusing to give up, Doel defiantly got up and stood his ground.

Doel: You all want to play tough!? I CAN PLAY THAT WAY TOO!

A bright violet light engulfed Doel, temporarily blinding the group. When Stryfe and the others regained their sight, they saw that Doel was now bearing Dragoon Armor, in a violet attire. His swords now seemed to be giving off sparks of electrical energy, making them even more dangerous weapons.

Stryfe: Him too!?

Dart: We can take him!

Stryfe: Right!

Grasping his Dragoon Spirit, Stryfe transformed into his Dragoon form, with Dart, Rose, Shana and Albert following stead. As they rose into the air to meet Doel in the ensuing clash, Haschel watched from the ground, waiting for his chance to help. The room was soon engulfed with scattered magic of the Gravity, Fire, Dark, Wind and Lightning elements, and loose energy began to destroy parts of the room each time one of the four Dragoons clashed blades with Doel.

Blocking a lighting beam from Doel, Stryfe countered with a Gravity spell while Dart and Rose attacked from close range. When Doel pushed them back by expelling Lightning energy from his body, Albert protected them using Wind Magic to form shields around himself, Stryfe, Dart and Rose. Throwing his swords into the air, Doel summoned a magical vortex filled with Lightning energy and pulled out his swords from it, which were now super charged.

Knowing that it could be lethal if they hit any of them, Stryfe, Dart, Rose, Shana and Albert kept their distance and struck Doel with their magic attacks,  
only clashing blades if they needed to. As Doel continued to be beaten back, he entered a frenzy as he surrounded himself in Lightning energy, seemingly losing himself to the overflowing power that was running through him.

As Doel charged at Stryfe, rapidly trying to break through his defenses by bashing his Dragoon Zwiehander blade until it began to crack, Stryfe knew he had to do something quickly or he would be knocked out of the fight. Just as Doel was about to strike again, Stryfe punched Doel with an uppercut to the jaw, followed by a quick slash to the abdomen, which cut clean through Doel's chain mail, causing him to begin to bleed.

Seeing their opportunity to strike as well, Dart, Rose, Shana and Albert began to individually attack Doel as well. Slowly, Doel began to lose stamina and was weakening from blood loss with each passing second. When Shana distracted Doel with her enhanced Dragoon Arrows, Haschel jumped into the air and punched the middle of Doel's Dragoon Armor, though it was not enough to destroy it, it was enough to cause it to crack.

Before Stryfe could move in, Albert charged ahead of him, Dart and Rose and stabbed through the crack made by Haschel, causing the sharp tip of his Dragoon Lance to come out of the other side of Doel's back, covered in his blood. As the Lighting energy faded from Doel's weapons, he began to spit out blood, signifying to the group that they had won the battle.

Doel: You have...become strong.

Albert: Uncle...What you should know is not the past, but the future.

Doel looked up at Albert, his eyes filled with regret as his wounds began to bleed profusely.

Doel: Pursue...Lloyd.

Stryfe: But we don't know where he's gone.

Doel: He is...in the Western country...of Tiberoa...

Stryfe: Tiberoa!?

Dart: Why has he gone there?

Doel: He...He knows everything. Go...And Find out...About the world, about...everything...

Doel, still kneeling while holding one of his swords to stay standing, limped over, his body lifeless as it stood. Albert, realizing that his uncle was no longer the ruthless man they fought in his last moments, gave him a knights salute. As Stryfe slowly sheathed his zwiehander, Doel's body was engulfed in a violet light, his Dragoon Spirit leaving his body and slowly floating up towards the ceiling.

Even though the war had now ended with Doel's death, Stryfe couldn't help but feel like it was a bittersweet victory. Helping Dart and Albert carry Doel's body to his throne, Stryfe couldn't help but feel a little sad as he helped his friends lay the leader of Sandora to rest on his throne.

Albert: My uncles, errr, Emperor Doel's ambitions are now over. It places an end to this ceaseless long war that has divided Serido into two. This is the end of our journey, everyone...

Stryfe shook his head.

Stryfe: No...Not yet...

Dart: Yeah...This isn't over...This journey began when Shana was taken!

Stryfe: Then Lavitz was killed, and his killer is now heading for Tiberoa...Leaving the mystery of what he is seeking and why he took Shana behind!

Dart: I'm going after him!

Stryfe: Not alone, you're not, Dart!

Dart: We'll make him explain everything!

Shana: I'm going with you two...I still don't know anything about the Virage or what was said by Emperor Diaz. My journey cannot end here...Stryfe, Dart,  
I need to know why and how I am connected to them!

Dart: Shana...

Stryfe: Alright. Besides, there's no reason for me or Dart to say no.

Albert: My journey cannot "end" either...Whatever conspiracy that man is forming, the Moon Gem is one of the keys. Hollowed objects concealing the magic power of the Ancient Winglies. We have to stop it before it ignites a catastrophe in Tiberoa. I'll go with you, I'll give up my status as king for a while, and live as a Dragoon instead. Lavitz would've completely agreed.

Stryfe: Rose?

Rose looked at Stryfe with a determined look in her eyes.

Rose: I told you. I'm interested in you guys. Besides, you feel naked without me, don't you?

Stryfe: Heh...Haschel?

Haschel: Well, if Rose is going...Then my role has ended...

Dart: Where are you going?

Stryfe: Hey, what's that!?

Stryfe pointed towards the ceiling, pointing everyone's attention to Doel's Dragoon Spirit as it slowly began to descend from the ceiling. As it slowly floated towards Haschel, he held out his hand as the mythical violet orb floated into his hands.

Rose: When Dragoons meet, blood will flow, and as they leave, time does slow.

Stryfe: Is it our choice to leave our fates behind?

Haschel: The question is already answered, Stryfe.

Dart: The Dragoon Spirits are leading us, Stryfe!

Stryfe: Yeah...you're right! Maybe...they'll lead me to the Winged Ones, the Winglies, finally...

Heading outside the Black Castle, Stryfe, Dart, Shana, Rose, Albert and Haschel took out their Dragoon Spirits and held them up into the sky. The orbs began to glow intensively in a bright indigo, red, silver, dark blue, green and violet light that could be seen all the way from the city outside the castle. The lights were a signal to the Sandorans and any Basil troops within the area of the city, that the war was finally over.

But Stryfe knew, like his friends did, that the true war had only just begun...


	24. Chapter XXIV: Aftermath of War

Chapter XXIV: Aftermath of War

As hostilities ceased all over Serido, the group began traveling back to Bale in order to negotiate with the remaining Sandoran officials. While Albert handled the negotiations for the peace treaty and the reforming of Serido, the rest of the group returned to the residential district to tell Lavitz's Mother of the unfortunate news of his passing and the location of his grave.

Although she was obviously sad at first upon hearing of his passing, she began to smile.

Stryfe: Why are you smiling?

Lavitz's Mother: Because I'm proud that he followed what he believed in...even if it led to his death...

Dart: But...now you'll never have any grandchildren...

Lavitz's Mother: Oh well...At least I'll be able to meet my husband and son in death.

Feeling like taking a trip down memory lane, Stryfe walked into the library and began looking through the numerous books in hopes of finding something interesting. He found a lone green book among the numerous encyclopedias and found that it was a photo album. Looking through the pages, Stryfe found many pictures of Lavitz, his mother and his father when he was still alive.

One particular photo was of Lavitz during his first day of training to become a knight. While he looked tense and nervous, at the same time, he looked happy.  
Closing the book, Stryfe couldn't help but let out a sigh. Lavitz promised him and Dart that they'd have a drink when the war was over, but now that he was dead, it that promise wouldn't feel like it would be fulfilled.

Later on, as the people of Basil celebrated their victory, Stryfe and Dart watched the celebration from Lavitz's room, each of them holding a cup of wine in their right hand.

Stryfe: Well...Here's too...

Dart: To Lavitz.

Stryfe: Yeah. To a good friend.

Dart: Who gave his life for us.

Upon hearing the glass clang against each other, Stryfe immediately drank the wine. Although he never really had a taste for drinks like that, he made an exception for this one time. As soon as the celebrating crowds died down later that night, the group stayed the night in the castle.

The following morning, the group rendezvoused with Albert, who decided to leave the castle and Basil in the care of Minister Noosh until their journey finally came to an end.

Stryfe: Your Majesty, aren't you going to be worried about your city?

Albert: Just call me Albert, Stryfe. That goes for everyone else too.

Stryfe: Alright, Albert. Aren't you going to be worried about your city?

Albert: Although I care about my people, Lloyd must be stopped. As a Dragoon, I have a duty to stop him before he causes more chaos.

Stryfe: Well, in that case, we're happy to have you with us.

Traveling west across Serido, the group traversed through the steep mountains that separated the countries of Serido and Tiberoa. After almost two weeks of nothing but the sight of mountain scenery, a city came into the groups view in the distance. It was the capital city of Tiberoa, Feltz.

As the capital by the sea came closer and closer with each step he took, Stryfe could only imagine what lay ahead for him and his friends...


	25. Chapter XXV: Trouble in Feltz

Chapter XXV: Trouble in Feltz

Upon entering the city of Feltz, Stryfe looked around, getting a feel for the city. Although it's been a couple of months, it felt like it's been years since he and Dart entered a foreign city. As they wandered through the city, they stopped by one of the local bridges connecting the two sides of the city divided by a small moat that took water from the sea nearby.

Shana: I can smell the salt from the sea...even from here...

Haschel: Well, we are close to the ocean after all.

Stryfe noticed Dart looking at something.

Stryfe: What's up, Dart?

Dart: It says...Claire Bridge.

Stryfe: Is that right!?

Racing over to find out what Dart was looking at, he saw a lone plack that had the very name Dart described on it.

Stryfe: Wow...

Dart: The same as my mother...

Haschel: Oh!? My runaway daughter's name is Claire, too!

Stryfe: Could...there be a connection!?

Rose: No. It's impossible to have such a coincidence.

Albert: I agree. Let's say the population of the Endiness Continent is about one million and fifty-five hundred thousand of them are women. According to the statistics of the Royal Personnel Authority, four percent of all women have the name Claire.

Stryfe: So...from a statistical point of view...

Rose: Just looking tells all too. They don't look like each other at all.

Albert: Indeed. Cranioscopically speaking, the distance between their skull, eyeballs, and also their jawbones are...

Although Stryfe was interested in learning if there was a connection between his best friend and Haschel, he was starting to get a headache from all the theories that Albert was coming up with. He then felt Rose put her hand on his shoulder, giving him a notion that they should move on.

Rose: Let's go. He won't finish talking until dusk.

Stryfe: Good idea. The last thing I need right now is a migraine.

As they continued further into the city, they checked out the local shops to restock on thier supplies. Approaching the castle, a crowd of people in front of the entrance drew their attention.

Civilian #1: Hurry!

Civilian #2: Princess Emille is coming!

Civilian #3: It's too sudden!

Civilian #4: This is scary!

A blonde woman wearing a fancy dress slowly walked down the stairs, her face with a look of annoyance on it for some strange reason. Facing the crowd in front of her, her facial expression turned to one of anger and frustration.

Princess Emille: I heard somebody say my name! Who said it!?

The crowd slowly backed away as she slowly moved towards them. Something struck Stryfe as a bit off by this picture.

Princess Emille: HEY! I'm the princess of this country! I DEMAND Respect!

A pregnant mother then slowly approached Princess Emille.

Expectant Mother: Ex, Excuse me your highness, I would like you to name my soon-to-be born baby...

Princess Emille: I don't think so. It's a hell on wheels.

Expectant Mother: Oh no!

Princess Emille: Disgusting! Stop Crying!

Expectant Mother: Since my husband was killed by bandits...This baby has been my only hope.

Princess Emille: Bandits!? Phooey! You bore me!

As Princess Emille went back into the castle, Stryfe tried to piece together what exactly occurred in front of his eyes. He could see that Albert had a shocked look on his face in regards to what just happened.

Stryfe: What a bitch!

Albert: Was, was that really Princess Emille!? I heard that she was very sweet!

Stryfe: That didn't look sweet at all to me, Albert!

Albert: Oh no...if this is a dream, please wake me up!

Stryfe: Forget a dream. It might as well be a nightmare.

Dart: Let's ask around. Someone must know more about what's going on.

Although no one could tell them anything in the inner city, the group returned to the outer city. As they wandered into a local bar, one of the bar waitresses suddenly grabbed Stryfe's arm.

Stryfe: Hey, what the!?

Bar Waitress: Welcome! Come on in! All the way to the back!

Stryfe: Wha!? Hey!

The waitress pulled Stryfe to a table in the back of the bar, prompting the group to follow. After forcibly being sat down, Stryfe looked at the waitress in both shock and anger.

Stryfe: What the fuck!?

Bar Waitress: You and your friends from out of town!?

Dart: Err...Yes, we are.

Bar Waitress: I knew it! I could immediately tell that you all aren't from around here! You guys...

The waitres began smelling each of the group as if they had a specific odor. Stryfe could see the weirded out looks on everyone's faces after the waitress stopped sniffing them as if she was a Foxdog.

Bar Waitress: You all smell like exotic foreigners! Let me give ya a quick introduction to this town!

Rose: Was smelling us like an animal really necessary?

Bar Waitress: It's my way of showing excitement! My name is Kaffi! You all saw a lot of star shapes in this town, didn't ya?

Stryfe did recal seeing some star shaped ornaments and such hanging around the homes in the city. He didn't know they had that much significance around the city of Feltz. As curiosity caught his attention, he looked at Kaffi with a question on his mind.

Stryfe: Kaffi, what kind of significance to these shapes have here?

Kaffi: The Tiberoans here have faith in the stars!

Stryfe: "Faith in the stars?"

Kaffi: Yes! Naturally, we have an advanced astronomy!

Shana: So you rely on the study of stars. Sounds wonderful.

Kaffi: Right!?

Albert: (Hey, we're here to pursue Lloyd! And find out what's going on in this country!)

Stryfe: (Yes, we know!)

Kaffi: Hmm!? Whadayasay!? What are you two whispering about!? Are you becoming more interested in stars!?

Dart: No, sorry. We're actually looking for a man named Lloyd.

Kaffi: A "man"? You're more interested in a man than the stars!?

Stryfe facepalmed himself. It seemed that Kaffi couldn't understand the seriousness in Dart's voice.

Kaffi: I'm just kidding!

Stryfe: You didn't sound like you were kidding.

Kaffi: Hmm...Lloyd...I dunno. If Miss Kaffi the hipster doesn't know it means he probably isn't in this town.

Stryfe: Are you kidding me?

Kaffi: Nope. Anyways do you want to know about the stars?

In order to get Kaffi's question out of the way, Dart simply said yes because he could tell that Stryfe was becoming incredibly annoyed. After she explained everything that she knew about Tiberoa's astronomy studies, she suddenly snapped her fingers.

Kaffi: You know what! I'll introduce you to a person you would like!

Stryfe: Really, now? Who is that?

Kaffi: He's an astronomer named Fester! He's crazy about the Moon That Never Sets! I think he can tell you a lot of interesting things!

Stryfe: The Moon That Never Sets...

Although it was faint, Stryfe could recall a time back in Neet when his mother told him stories about the Moon That Never Sets, and how it was connected to a certain "destiny" for the world. Each time, he remembered always falling asleep before she finished. Stryfe wondered if it had a connection to Lloyd's plan in any way as Dart took Kaffi's information.

Dart: What exactly is the Moon That Never Sets?

Kaffi: You know, the one in the sky. The strange star that is always there, day or night. I heard he us doing research about the relationship between a monster called the Black Whachamacallit and the Moon That Never Sets.

Stryfe noticed Dart facial expression show immediate interest when the Black Monster was mentioned. Although it wasn't information about Lloyd, it was better than nothing.

Kaffi: Why don't you drop by? He's next door.

Bar Manager: Hey! Kaffi! Stop goofing around! It's already dark outside!

Stryfe looked outside to see that the manager was right. The stars were now present in the night sky, with the city lights now emminating into the darkness.

Kaffi: Okay! Sorry, I gotta get back to work.

After ordering some drinks, the group left the bar and headed next door. There was a giant telescope that was aimed right at the very star that the group was told about, the Moon That Never Sets. Heading to the front door, it looked like no one was home a first, yet the lights were on, so Shana rang the bell.

Shana: Mr. Festeeer! Are you hooome!?

"Yes! Yes I am!"

The door opened, and a middle-aged man came out.

Fester: Sorry! I wasn't paying attention. I was admiring the moon!

Stryfe: Kaffi told us about you. We'd like to speak with you.

Fester: Kaffi sent you, eh? Well, come on in.

As Stryfe walked in, he saw that the house wasn't very big internally. There was a ladder that led to the attic where the telescope could be used.

Fester: So, what is it you wanted to speak to me about?

Stryfe: We're here to ask you about the Moon That Never Sets.

Fester: Oh! I see! Wait here for a minute! Let me get some materials!

Dart: I understand this may be a little out of the ordinary.

Fester: It's okay. I don't make judgements about other people.

Stryfe: Well, that's a good philosophy.

Fester: Here. Take a look at this.

Fester took out a book that looked completely ancient. It explains the origin of the Moon That Never Sets, and how it's nature baffles astronomers all over Endiness. It also said that around every hundred and eight years, the Moon That Never Sets will glow red, and a being known as "The Moon Child" will descend to the world, to fill it with what is believed to be Holy Bliss.

What was also in the book was the "Spawn of Destruction", the Black Monster. The book explained that during the time when the Moon Child was supposed to descend to the world, the Black Monster hunts it down and destroys it every time it is reborn. Stryfe noticed Dart clench his fist in anger.

Albert: I never imagined we would be able to get some information on the Black Monster here.

Fester: Did you find this useful?

Stryfe: We did. Some of us may find more use in it than the others.

Dart: Yeah.

Fester: Very good. I am glad I was able to help you all out.

Just then, Stryfe heard a bell ring three times.

Stryfe: What's that?

Fester: It's the clock tower bell! It's getting late! I better hurry or I will be making the Princess wait!

Stryfe: Wait, what!?

Fester: It's hard to eat only by astronomy. I'm acting as the governor of Princess Lisa as well.

Stryfe: Err...Albert?

Albert: Princess Lisa is Emille little sister.

Fester: If you all would like, head on upstairs and take a look at the Moon That Never Sets. The telescope is set in the direction of it, so you won't have to worry about adjusting the scope. Now, please excuse me.

As Fester left for the castle, Stryfe, Dart and Shana became curious as to what the telescope could show them about the Moon That Never Sets. When Stryfe looked through the scope to see the mysterious star, he saw that the surface of the moon looked like it had blue veins all over its landscape, as if it was alive in a way. Upon showing this to Dart and Shana, they too were puzzled by this.

After leaving Fester's residence, the group was stopped by some knights of the Feltz Royal Army, telling them that due to the dangers of thieves that have recently been pestering the local areas, they had to stay on guard and prevent anyone who was in town at night from leaving. Looking for a place to stay for the night, the group wandered into a home with many kinds of interesting plants.

Nello: Welcome. I am Nello, the representative of the Green Project, turning the brown barrens into green, the deserts into forests.

Stryfe: Oh great...Another environmentalist.

Nello: Don't be so shy. You all wish to bring green back to the planet, don't you?

Dart: I...guess.

Nello: I thought so! But it's already so late out there. It'll take a whole night to explain my plan.

Stryfe Ugh...

Dart: Well, I guess it's okay, isn't it?

Although Stryfe didn't wanna hear the story of chatter from someone who wants to see the world filled with endless green, he didn't wanna stay out all night in the cold either. Giving out a sigh, Stryfe slowly nodded to Dart. Everyone else soon followed, rather having a place to stay for the night as well.

Stryfe: As long as it's not too much trouble. We don't wanna be a burden.

Nello: I see! I have plenty of time to tell you all about the Green Project tonight then!

Albert: The re-vegetation of the desert is a very interesting issue.

Nello: Right! In principle, the relationship between Humans and the planet should be that way!

Shaking his head, Stryfe began to ignore the chat between Albert and Nello, looking for a place to just lean on and rest for a bit. As he watched Dart and Shana look at some growing flower buds in the corner, Stryfe began to think of something he never thought of before.

Stryfe: I wonder...what it's like? To be in love...

As the thought stuck in his head, Stryfe leaned on the wall, crossed his arms and closed his eyes...


	26. Chapter XXVI: Through the Barrens

Chapter XXVI: Through the Barrens

After spending the night at Nello's house, Nello told the group of the city of Donau, which was a little to the north of Feltz. Nello also mentioned that Donau was the city being attacked most by the thieves recently, so the group decided they would go there and investigate what was going on. In order to reach Donau, though, they would have to pass through an area known as the Barrens.

Before leaving the city of Feltz behind, the group gathered in the center of the outer residential sector.

Dart: So there are no signs of Lloyd here.

Shana: I cannot imagine that Emperor Doel told us a lie.

Albert: In his last moments, my uncle was himself again. I think we can trust the information that Lloyd is headed here for Tiberoa.

Stryfe: So in that case, we'll cross paths with him again soon enough.

Rose: In any case, it seems the king is getting along with a motley crew like us.

Haschel: I was concerned at first. I even imagined that we were going to be pushed around by the king's ego.

Stryfe facepalmed himself when he heard Haschel say that.

Albert: Please, stop teasing me, you two! What I would like you to do is just treat me as equal. As a friend traveling with you!

Shana: Well, Stryfe and Dart aren't good at speaking with courtesy. They get cramps in their tongues when they try for a long time.

Stryfe: Shana, you can save the flattery for later. I think Dart needs it more than me.

Dart: Oh, thanks a lot, Strife! Anyways, I appreciate your solicitude, Albert.

Albert: Of course. Now, our priority right now should be to pursue Lloyd.

Stryfe: Well, let's head on over to Donau. Maybe we can find out what's going on in this country more over there.

Leaving the city behind, the group proceeded north east along the trails until they came across the canyon passage of the Barrens. After traveling through the canyon pathways for some time, the group finally came across a fork in the road that led to two pathways. As they were about to make the turn towards the road leading to Donau, an eerie laugh rang across Stryfe's eardrums.

Stryfe: The hell was that!?

When the group looked behind them, they saw three suspicious individuals standing on a cliffside watching them.

Mappi: Hee Hee Hee! You dating those girls in a place like this!?

Stryfe: D-Dating!?

Dart: Who are you!?

Mappi: Hee Hee Hee! Did you hear that, boys? They are asking us "who we are"!

Gehrich Gang Member A: I guess they think we're a bunch of doctors!

Gehrich Gang Member B: Should be a quack! Ha ha ha!

Mappi: Surprise, surprise! We are the one and only Gehrich Gang! We're so bad we scare ghosts back to Hell!

Stryfe: Are you kidding me?

Dart: They have no class.

Stryfe: I've heard better speeches from a three year old.

Gehrich Gang Member A: What did you just say!? Yo Mappi! How should I cook these dumbheads!?

Mappi: Well, hmmm. I know what! Let's get our reward of money and the bimbos!

Albert: We have nothing to give you.

Stryfe: But if you insist, we can give you a "miserable ending".

Mappi: Stop yapping! Just leave your valuables! It's that simple!

Stryfe quickly reached for his zwiehander, and in a display of impressive speed and strength, quickly slashed Mappi's arm before he could even see what was going on. As the thief screamed in pain as his arm barely hung on by a ligament, the rest of the group drew their weapons.

Stryfe: And that was just a warning.

Dart: Unless if you want to end up as shishkabob, I suggest you get out of our way!

Rose: Otherwise, you may need more than a real doctor to save your life.

Mappi: You...YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! SMASH THEIR HEADS, WILL YA!?

As the thieves charged at the group, Stryfe, Dart and Rose fought off Mappi while Albert, Haschel and Shana fought off the two thieves accompanying him. Although Mappi was injured from Stryfe's attack, he was quite nimble on his feet and his attacks were very fast, so there was barely enough time to block them each time he got close to either of them. Stryfe, Dart and Rose counterattacked each time by using a low sweep kick to knock Mappi off balance, then quickly attack with their swords, getting in as many blows as possible before Mappi gained enough distance from them.

After Albert, Haschel and Shana finished off Mappi's allies, he used a trick to temporarily vanish from view. At first, he was able to use this technique to get in a few cheap shots on the group, but they eventually figured out Mappi's strategy by watching for the light of the sun being reflected off of his claw weapon. Just as he was about to attack Stryfe, Stryfe saw his weapon's blade being reflected by the sunlight, jabbing his zwiehander backwards and stabbing Mappi clean in the chest.

As Stryfe swung his sword to fling the blood off of the blade, Dart slowly walked towards the wounded thief.

Mappi: Wh, wait a minute! Please! I won't do it again! Please forgive me!

Unfortunately, Dart let his guard down just enough for Mappi to get another cheap shot in. The attack struck Dart's pocket, knocking his Dragoon Spirit out of the damaged pouch. Although Stryfe and Rose tried to get it back, Mappi managed to escape into the deeper parts of the canyon.

Albert: He's gone.

Stryfe: What the hell, Dart!?

Dart: Damn...What was I thinking!?

Rose: A Dragoon Spirit being stolen is the LAST thing I wanted to happen.

Stryfe: *sigh* Let's just keep moving for now. Hopefully we'll find out more about this "Gehrich Gang" when we get to Donau.

Although Stryfe knew how important recovering Dart's Dragoon Spirit was, he knew it would be reckless to travel into the unknown parts of the Barrens without a plan. Continuing further through the pathway, the group eventually found themselves back on the roadside. Continuing North East, the city of Donau came into their view...


	27. Chapter XXVII: Encounter in Donau

Chapter XXVII: Encounter in Donau

Upon entering the city of Donau, the group was welcomed by a young girl who seemed to be nervous. Due to the recent raids by the thieves of the Gehrich Gang, most of the people in the city were living in fear of when they would be attacked next.

Girl: We, Welcome to Donau, the Flower City.

The girl handed Shana a flower. Shana smiled and happily took it.

Shana: Thank you.

Stryfe: That was sweet, kid.

Girl: Oh, thank you! You don't look like bandits!

Dart: No, we're not. Why would you think that?

Girl: Your clothes are so filthy that at first I thought you all might be!

Albert: We really are covered in dust. It's natural for her to be mistaken.

Stryfe: I guess it couldn't be helped. With us moving around so much.

Stryfe saw Dart staring at Shana. Although both of them were covered pretty well in dust, Stryfe could tell that it wasn't the dust Dart was looking at.

Shana: What? Don't stare at me like that.

Dart: Sorry. It's just not that bad.

Rose: We don't have time for fooling around like this.

Haschel: Are you jealous?

Rose: I'm just concerned about the Dragoon Spirit.

Stryfe: Rose...

While the group was looking through the residential area of Donau, Stryfe heard a woman crying in a nearby house. Hearing her cries made him remember the nights that his mother tried to cry silently after his father beat her, and the pain he felt of how helpless he was to try and stop the beatings each time. Concerned, Stryfe slowly opened the door and walked in, finding the woman in question crying on her bedside.

Woman: Oh why did you go, Lynn? We are having a wedding soon. It's impossible to have a talk with the Gehrichs.

Stryfe: Uh, Miss?

Woman: Hmm!? Who...who are you!?

Stryfe: It's okay. I'm not a bandit. I heard you crying outside.

Woman: Really?

Stryfe: Yes. My name is Stryfe. What's troubling you?

Woman: My name is Kate. My fiance has gone to the Gehrich Gang's hideout to try and negotiate with them to stop the attacks on Donau.

Stryfe: What?

Dart: Stryfe! Hey, where are you!?

Stryfe: In here, guys!

When the rest of the group entered the house, Kate told Stryfe, Dart, Shana, Rose, Albert and Haschel that earlier that morning, her fiance Lynn had left their home, leaving Kate a note saying that he couldn't stand the ruthlessness of the Gehrich Gang any longer and he has left Donau to persuade them to stop the raids. As Kate finished her story, Stryfe and the others considered what they could do to help her.

Dart: So he just...left a letter?

Kate: Yes...

Stryfe: Does he have any relatives that live here? Parents, siblings, cousins?

Kate: As a matter of fact, his father is the mayor of Donau!

Stryfe: In that case, we'll show it to the mayor!

Dart: Kate, you wait here for Lynn. We'll handle the rest!

Kate: Oh, thank you!

Upon receiving the letter from Kate, she gave the group directions to the mayor's office, which was further in the city. There weren't many people out on the streets, as most of them were hiding in their homes due to the fact that the Gehrich Gang usually roams through the streets as if they own the city. Keeping a low profile for the time being, the group arrives at the three story building that serves as the home and office for the mayor of Donau.

Entering the mayor's office on the third floor, the group was stopped by the mayor's butler.

Butler: I'm sorry, but the mayor is busy right now. Please come back another time.

Stryfe: We can't. He needs to see this letter.

Butler: May I see it, please?

Stryfe handed the butler the note. After reading it for a few minutes, Stryfe saw the butler's eyes widen.

Butler: Th, this is...P, Please come in!

The butler quickly let the group inside the mayor's office. The mayor was pacing around, worried about something.

Butler: Mayor! A horrible thing has happened! It's about !

Mayor of Donau: What!? What is it!?

The mayor quickly received the letter from the butler. His reaction upon reading the letter word for word was the same.

Mayor: I can't believe it. What kind of man would venture to face the Gehrich Gang by himself?

Butler: I didn't know was that consumed with...

The mayor punched the wall in anger.

Mayor of Donau: It's my fault for not realizing it!

Butler: I'll bet Miss Kate is very stressed.

Mayor of Donau: All of you need to go. As the mayor, I don't want you to be involved in this.

Stryfe: We can't do that.

Dart: We're already involved. The gang stole something very important to me.

Stryfe: Do you know where they're coming from?

Mayor of Donau: They are coming from the Valley of Corrupted Gravity, but we don't know anything about them other than that.

Butler: That place is very dangerous. They say nobody can come back once they enter the valley.

Mayor of Donau: Butler! Don't say that! Lynn...Lynn went there!

Butler: We must gather the people of Donau and form a rescue team!

Mayor of Donau: And then what!? The gang might take over the city!

Stryfe: Let us do it then.

Shana: You weren't planning on going anyway, weren't you, mayor?

Mayor of Donau: You mean it?

Dart: Yes. We'll stop the gang and rescue your son.

Mayor of Donau: Oh...it's so encouraging to hear that warriors like you are helping us!

Stryfe: Next time they show their faces here, show those punks that you're not afraid of them!

While the mayor began forming a plan to drive the Gehrich Gang out of Donau, the group left the mayor's residence to tell Kate of their plan. Just as they were about to head down the stairs back to the ground level, Stryfe saw a peculiar scene with a strange girl around his age and three Gehrich Gang members.

Girl: Hey, alky! How dare you smack my butt!

Stryfe: Wh...what the...?

Gang Member A: Well, you were asking for it with what you were wearing, beautiful!

Girl: What did you say!? I could forgive you if you'd admit that I am too sexy to ignore and apologize!

Gang Member B: I've got a better idea. Why don't you come with us to our fortress so we can have "fun" with you?

Girl: Oh, that does it!

The girl quickly knocked down two of the gang members and hit the third in the head with her hammer, knocking him unconscious. Stryfe felt strange as he saw her take down those Gehrich Gang members with little to no effort. He began clenching his heart, as he felt it beating faster and faster each second.

Gang Member B: Ouch! Hey! Don't you know who we are!?

The girl smirked.

Girl: Yes, I know.

Gang Member A: You think you'll get away with this!?

Girl: Hmm...Let me think...Yep, I think so!

Intimidated, the gang members took their unconscious member and fled. As the girl put her hammer away, her eyes and Stryfe's eyes made contact with each other. Stryfe immediately noticed that she had red eyes similar to Lloyd's, but her hair was a silverish blue instead of platinum. Stryfe began to feel strange again as he observed her almost naked body, covered only by an armored bikini and a dancers attire.

Girl: What?

Stryfe: Uh...I...Umm...

Girl: Are you one of the Gehrich Gang too!? Do you want me to smash you too!?

Stryfe: What!? Uh, No!

Dart: We're not part of the Gehrich Gang!

The girl removed her hand from her hammer's handle. She seemed to be able to tell that they were telling the truth.

Girl: Well, are you maybe some of my groupies?

Stryfe: Uh...I...I guess...

Girl: You don't seem like it though.

The girl began observing the group one at a time. By the time she got to Stryfe, Stryfe felt hot as his cheeks turned bright red.

Stryfe: Ummm...Uh...

Girl: What's your name?

Stryfe: Uh...M-Me?

Girl: Yeah, you!

Stryfe: I-I'm...S-Stryfe.

The girl twirled in a circle, then put her arm on Stryfe's shoulder:

Girl: My name's Meru! I'm the best dancer in Donau!

Stryfe: D-Dancer!? You looked more like a warrior the way you handled those gang members.

Rose: We don't have time to be playing around.

Albert: I agree. We can't waste any time if we are going to rescue Lynn.

Meru: Did you say Lynn!? Then you guys must be the ones going to rescue him!

Stryfe: Wh-Wha!? How did you know that!?

Meru: Cuz I heard it from Kate! But the people in this city are all chickens, right? So I was gonna start a raid on their hideout!

Stryfe: Err...Isn't that a little bit...reckless?

Meru: Maybe! And then those bastards gave me a hard time! I guess they didn't take me seriously cuz I'm alone.

Stryfe: Well, not to mention that outfit you're wearing...

Meru: What about it!?

Stryfe: I-I mean, it makes you look sexy! Th-that's all! *chuckles nervously*

Meru: You know what? I think I'm starting to like you, Stryfe.

Stryfe: Eh!?

Meru: I'm gonna go with you guys!

Stryfe: Wh-Wha!? Wh-wait a minute!

Rose: Just leave her. Let's go.

Stryfe: N-No! We can't just...

Meru: Hold on! Do you guys even know where the hideout is?

Dart: Somewhere in the Valley of Corrupted Gravity, isn't it?

Meru: Wow, how naive! You make it sound easy, but you cannot go through such a hell of a place without a person like me whose totally knowledgeable and totally pretty! Besides, you need the permission from the King of Tiberoa to enter the valley! Didn't you know that!?

Stryfe didn't know what to say. In all his life up until this point, he's always had a blunt comeback for everyone he encountered. Even Dart was given a blunt remark when they first met as kids back in Neet.

Yet this time, Stryfe had nothing to say at all. That never happened to him before.

Shana: Dart, what are we gonna do? This girl is serious.

Stryfe: I think...w-we should let her come with us.

Rose: Are you serious?

Dart: I think I'm with Stryfe on this one. Her intentions to rescue Lynn definitely feel genuine. Besides, we don't know the valley as well as she does.

Stryfe: Y-Yeah. We will need a guide to find the gangs hideout.

Meru: That's right! I knew you were cool, Stryfe!

Stryfe: Cool...? Me...?

Dart: Well, let's get going, you guys!

For some reason, Stryfe couldn't help but feel happier than usual now that Meru had joined up with them. Now that the group had a new addition to the party, they left Donau behind and headed back to Feltz in order to get permission from the King of Tiberoa to enter the Valley of Corrupted Gravity...


	28. Chapter XXVIII: Meeting with King Zior

Chapter XXVIII: Meeting with King Zior

As the group returned to Feltz after a few days of traveling back through the Barrens, Stryfe turned to Albert to ask him a question.

Stryfe: Albert, have you ever met the King of Tiberoa before?

Albert: I think I've met him several times when I was little.

Dart: If the king remembers you, then it'll be quick.

Meru: That's our king! Dignity, huh?

Albert: I'm not going to reveal my identity. I'm not traveling as the King of Serido. I'm traveling as your companion, and Lavitz's friend.

While the group walked to the castle, Meru pulled Stryfe aside, looking as if she had a question on her mind.

Stryfe: Hey, what is it?

Meru: Who is this Lavitz that Albert mentioned?

Stryfe immediately looked down when he heard her ask that.

Meru: Stryfe? What is it?

Stryfe: He was...a good friend of ours. Lloyd killed him.

Meru: What!? Oh my! How!? When!?

Stryfe: Just...calm down. I'll tell you everything, okay?

Meru: Okay.

Stryfe told Meru of how he and Dart met Lavitz back when they went to rescue Shana from Hellena Prison. Telling her every single detail from the very beginning to the last second, Stryfe saw Meru's facial expression change to one of shock and sadness by the time he was finished.

Meru: I'm sorry, Stryfe...

Stryfe: It's alright. You asked, didn't you?

Meru: I guess I did.

Stryfe: Hey, let's catch up with the other. They're probably wondering where we are. *chuckles*

Meru: *giggles* Yeah. Gotta ask the king for permission after all!

Stryfe: Heh, yeah.

After they caught up with the rest of the group, they proceeded to the inner areas of the city where the entrance to the Twin Castle of Feltz awaited them.  
However, there was a lone guard standing in the middle of the stairway leading to the castle, blocking the group from proceeding further.

Meru: Hey! Can you get out of our way!?

Stryfe: Err, Meru? What are you doing!?

Gate Keeper: No way. No strangers can go through here.

Meru: Never!?

Gate Keeper: Nope.

Stryfe: Obviously.

Meru: I'm gonna take care of this.

Stryfe: Wha!? Meru!

Meru tried ramming into the guard, only to be pushed back onto the ground in a very comedic fashion. Stryfe facepalmed as Meru got up.

Meru: Oww!

Stryfe: What were you thinking?

Gate Keeper: You can't enter the castle by doing something like that.

Meru: Hey, big belly! Why can't you let us in!? Hey Al, can you do something about-

Stryfe quickly put his hand over Meru's mouth. As she mumbled and muffled, Stryfe looked at her straight in the eyes and shook his head at her.

Stryfe: (Not a good idea!)

Meru: *Muffled* Aw! Come on, Stryfe!

Dart: I...think I'll handle this.

Dart walked over to the guard while Stryfe kept Meru restrained.

Dart: There's really no way you can let us in?

Gate Keeper: There are a lot of bandits walking around. I was told to never let anyone in.

Shana: Can we at least send a message to the king?

The gate keeper suddenly became droopy-eyed upon seeing Shana.

Gate Keeper: You are...Pretty...

Shana: Wh, What did you say?

Gate Keeper: Oops! I'm on duty. Sorry, no strangers allowed.

As Dart and the others walked back to Stryfe and Meru, Stryfe slowly let go of his grip on her mouth.

Meru: What are we gonna do?

Stryfe: Well, we can't cause a scene. That wouldn't bode well for us.

Dart: Let's just leave for now.

Albert: A sober judgement.

Just as the group began to leave, the gate guard suddenly called out to them.

Gate Guard: If you can find someone who can vouch for you, I will allow you inside!

Stryfe: Vouch?

Dart: Isn't there anyone here we know that has royal connections?

Albert: What about Fester? He said he was the governor of Princess Lisa.

Stryfe: That might work! Let's go see if he's home!

Heading back downtown, the group noticed that there was a note on Fester's door, saying that he had gone shopping. Heading to the shopping district of the town, the group searched the shops until Stryfe found Fester negotiating a fair price for some fresh fruit and vegetables.

Fester: Hmm...it's a little expensive. If I curtail food...

Stryfe: Fester?

Fester: Hmm? Oh, Stryfe. Are you looking for something?

Stryfe: Actually, me and my friends are looking for you. We need your help.

Fester: Oh? I see. I'd like to help, but I'm a little busy right now. I'll be done soon, though. I just need to get some research materials on star.  
I have to look in a couple more stores before I'll be done. When I'm finished, I'll be available.

Stryfe: Very well.

As Fester left, Stryfe rendezvoused with the rest of the group and told them of what Fester was doing currently. After waiting a bit at the bar where Kaffi worked at, they noticed that Fester was returning to his home. Finishing up their drinks, the group immediately went to Fester's house to tell him of the situation, and how he could help them.

Fester: So the Gehrich Gang has stolen something precious to you, Dart. And you all plan to venture directly into their hideout to get it back.

Stryfe: That's the jist of it.

Dart: It's not just something precious to me. It's more than that.

Meru: We're gonna rescue Lynn, too!

Fester: Err, who?

Stryfe: Lynn is the son of the mayor of Donau. He ventured forth into the gang's hideout alone to negotiate with them.

Fester: I see. I understand. Shall we go to the castle?

Letting Fester lead the way, the group slowly followed him back to the castle stairs. After Fester vouched for them, the guard let them pass and travel up the stairs, opening the main entrance to the Twin Castle. By the time they had entered the main hall of the castle, it was already nightfall.

Stryfe looked around in amazement as they continued walking from the entrance to the main throne room on the third floor of the castle, as the internal structure was even bigger than that of Bale Castle. Leading the group to the throne room, Fester kneeled before the ruler of Tiberoa, King Zior.

The group was quick to follow, not wanting to show disrespect.

Fester: I am here, your Majesty.

The king got up from his throne.

King Zior: Fester! Please take care of my dear Lisa for today! By the way, I think I'm having a problem with my eyes. I see many Festers.

Stryfe felt like faceplanting the floor when he heard King Zior say that.

Fester: King Zior...there is only one me. These people are my friends, your Majesty.

King Zior: Oh? *squints a bit* Oh, indeed! And, what is their request?

The group got up upon King Zior acknowledging their presence.

Albert: We are here to request permission to enter the Valley of Corrupted Gravity.

King Zior: Hmm...Fester...I think I've heard of this "Valley of Corrupted Gravity"...

No longer able to take the stupidity, Stryfe facepalmed himself so hard that it left a bright red hand print on his face for a bit.

Meru: Stryfe!?

Stryfe: Ouch...

Dart: Just try not to do that again, Stryfe. We don't wanna show disrespect.

Stryfe: Yeah, I know. Just the idiocy is just...

Fester: King Zior...your ears are fine too. These people need to talk to the Gehrich Gang so they need to get into the Valley of Corrupted Gravity.

King Zior: Well, the other day, a young man named Lynn came to me for the same reason. It seems to be becoming a daredevil trend nowadays.

Stryfe: We're not going there for a picnic.

King Zior: You understand all the risks, then?

Everyone in the group silently nodded, causing King Zior to give off a really carefree smile.

King Zior: So be it! Servant! Bring the pass for them!

A knight walked up to each of the group, handing them passes that would allow them passage into the Valley of Corrupted Gravity. As Stryfe took the small card, he opened one of his belt pockets and put it safely inside.

King Zior: Just be careful.

Stryfe: We will.

Dart: We all appreciate this, your Majesty.

King Zior: It's late already. Why don't you all relax in the castle for the time being?

Stryfe: Well, I am pretty tired.

Dart: I guess that's a yes.

Heading back into the main hall, the group began to look around the castle while Fester went to Princess Lisa's room to help her with her studies. Stryfe noticed many statues of past kings of Tibeora on display around the hall, and even some past queens as well. Just as the group got back together after looking around, a woman approached them.

Lady's Maid Libria: Excuse me, your Majesty Albert?

Albert: Yes?

Lady's Maid Libria: I am Libria, the Lady's maid for Princess Lisa. She had me call you and your company.

Albert: Princess Lisa knew of our visit?

Lady's Maid Libria: She speaks with the stars and knows the future. Astrology shows her the way. This way, please.

Following Libria to the second floor, she led them to a room where the sky was clearly visible alongside the mountainside and ocean. Princess Lisa was looking out towards the stars as the group approached her.

Princess Lisa: Welcome, Albert, King of Serido. I am Lisa, the younger sister of Emille. I have invited you here because I have a favor to ask of you.

Meru: Hey, wait a minute! How does she know he's a king?

Stryfe sighed and shook his head.

Stryfe: Meru...

Dart: Albert was talking about that a moment ago. Princess Lisa found out about it through astrology.

Haschel: Hold there! What the hell is astrology?

Stryfe gave off a glare at Haschel.

Stryfe: Are you serious...?

Shana: It's the telling of a person's fortune from the location of the stars.

Princess Lisa began to giggle.

Princess Lisa: You have such amusing friends, Albert.

Stryfe: Is that a compliment?

Princess Lisa: The best I can give.

Dart: Flattery aside, please continue.

Princess Lisa began telling the group that six months ago, she and Emille were on a horseback ride together when something spooked Emille's horse. Emille lost consciousness trying to regain control of her horse and disappeared into a nearby forest. Although she was later found alive and uninjured later on, it was as if she had turned into a completely different person as a result of that incident.

Who was once the most kind and gentle person in Tiberoa was turned into a careless and cold individual who could care less about anyone but herself. What was even more discouraging was that only Lisa noticed the change, as King Zior was just happy to see Emille become so active after that. After explaining, Lisa asked the group for a favor.

Princess Lisa: I heard that you all were going to The Valley of Corrupted Gravity, correct?

Stryfe: Yes, that is correct. Why?

Princess Lisa: I have I favor to ask of you. I would like you to find out about the relationship between my sister and the Gehrich Gang.

Stryfe: You think there's a connection between these events and the gang?

Princess Lisa: Tiberoa appears to be at peace. However, we are in actuality having a serious problem. It is infested with bandits.

Meru: Donau is totally awful now!

Princess Lisa: I know. However, it used to be different. Yes, until half a year ago.

Stryfe: Let me guess. It was around the same time Emille changed?

Princess Lisa: Yes. Astrology also says there's some kind of relationship between the Gehrichs and my sister. And one more thing...

Dart: What is it?

Princess Lisa: The stars told me to "Never hand over the Moon".

Rose: Wait...Does your country have a Moon Object?

Princess Lisa: My sister will be celebrating her twentieth birthday soon. At the ceremony, the Tiberoan national treasure, the Moon Dagger, will be passed down to her. I assume that the "Moon" refers to that.

Stryfe: So whatever is going on, their goal is definitely to snatch the Moon Dagger.

Albert: The second divine moon object.

Dart: It's linked with Lloyd as well.

Princess Lisa: I have to find out the truth before the ceremony. Would you please look into it for me?

Stryfe: We will.

Dart: Yes. We don't have a reason not to because our original intention was to pursue the Gehrich Gang.

Princess Lisa: Thank you. I truly appreciate it.

Just then, Libria came in to the room.

Libria: Dinner will be ready soon, your highness.

Princess Lisa: Is it already that late? Oh, I forgot about Fester! I left him in my room!

Libria: King Zior said to invite everyone. Are all of you ready?

Stryfe suddenly heard his stomach grumbling. After rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, everyone nodded. Following Libria to the Dining Room, each of them sat down to a feast that would not only feed their eyes, but their stomachs as well. However, everyone could barely touch their food, as Emille kept on taking some of their own food from their plates and adding it to her own, eating it immediately afterwards like an animal.

King Zior: Please, make yourselves at home.

Stryfe: Err...sir? Your daughter is...

King Zior: Haa Haa Haa! Isn't she a great eater! It seems when girls become twenty, they develop quite the appetite!

Meru: Those eating habits of hers...

Stryfe: What's up, Meru?

Meru: It's nothing...

King Zior: Fester? Would you introduce our guests to Emille?

Fester: Yes, your Majesty.

Emille: Oh? I didn't know you were still here, Fester. Are you still wasting time on useless things? Those things with moons and stars?

Fester: L,let me introduce my friends, your Highness! This...

Emille suddenly pointed her fork at Stryfe, Dart and Albert, speaking with her mouth still full of food.

Emille: You, you and you! What's your names?

Stryfe: Stryfe.

Dart: I'm Dart.

Albert: I am Albert. It is a pleasure to meet you.

Emille: You three are cute guys. I like you.

Stryfe felt uneasy hearing that. He wasn't sure if he should be flattered or creeped out due to how volatile the situation was.

Fester: I am glad to hear that. And these are...

Emille: I didn't ask you about the others.

Stryfe silently clenched his fist.

Stryfe: (Why you little...)

Although Stryfe wanted to punch Emille across the room for her rudeness, Dart frantically shook his head, not wanting to cause trouble. Swallowing his pride, Stryfe took a deep breath and slowly exhaled the air from his lungs.

King Zior: Please, don't be insulted. Emille is a bit shy.

Emille: I'm not shy! I just don't like them! That's all! Hey! Bring some more food will ya!

Stryfe: Grrrr...

Meru: Stryfe...

Stryfe: Yeah, I know...

Lisa: Please enjoy your meal. I assume you all are leaving early tomorrow morning?

Dart: That is correct.

Emille: Where are you going?

King Zior: Well, they are saying that they are going to the Valley of Corrupted Gravity. They understand the risks, so I gave them permission.

Emille suddenly dropped her fork when she heard King Zior mention the Valley of Corrupted Gravity. She quickly picked it back up and continued eating like nothing happened.

Emille: Hmph! Stupid guys!

Stryfe facepalmed himself hard. He had to do something to prevent himself from doing anything drastic for the time being.

Stryfe: Oww...

Meru: Is it really worth making your face like that?

Stryfe: It's better than letting my anger get the better of me.

King Zior: Come on! Enjoy yourselves! Let yourselves go tonight!

Unfortunately, the group barely got to eat at all due to Emille stealing most of their food. Heading back to the Starlight Room, the group began to think that Lisa's theory about the Emille they know presently may be an imposter after all.

Albert: Can people change that much from only the shock of falling from a horse?

Haschel: I can produce the same impact with my fists.

Shana: It won't work!

Meru: Then with my hammer!

Stryfe: Although I'd love to see you do that, Meru, I doubt that would work either.

Princess Lisa came in as the group finished speaking to each other.

Lisa: Everyone, it's getting late. Please, stay in the castle tonight.

Albert: Thank you for your concern.

Lisa: It's fine. It is me asking you the favor. Good night.

As Princess Lisa left, Libria came in and led the group to the guest bedroom. There were more than enough beds for everyone to sleep on.

Shana: *sighs* You don't like such a formal feast, do you Dart? Aren't you tired?

Dart: I'd rather practice with my sword.

Shana: Stryfe?

Stryfe: The same as Dart. Though I do wish I got to eat more.

Meru: I didn't have enough to eat, either! Princess Emille stole my portion!

Haschel: I was looking forward to it as well.

Albert: I understand Princess Lisa's hardship. But, Princess Emille might lead us to Lloyd. The Moon Dagger is our guide.

Dart: Everything leads to the Gehrich.

Shana: It all started with the Dragoon Spirit.

Stryfe: I just hope we get it back before it's too late.

Rose: Dart shouldn't have let it be taken to begin with.

Stryfe: Rose...really?

Haschel: There are other ways of saying that besides being harsh. Why don't you show a smile at least?

Rose: I don't...remember how to smile.

Stryfe: You don't...remember how to smile?

As Rose silently went to sleep without answering Stryfe, Shana feel asleep as well along with Albert, leaving himself, Meru, Dart, and Haschel awake.

Stryfe: Haschel. You thinking about something?

Haschel: Being with you young people reminds me of Claire.

Meru: what's she like?

Haschel: She had a strong will. She suffered by herself and decided things by herself.

Meru: Same here!

Stryfe: Heh, though you might be more perky than Claire, Meru.

Meru: Thank you!

Haschel: Call me a fond parent, but she looked just like her beautiful mother. She was a strong fighter, but her heart was too sweet.

Stryfe: Meru...you have more of a balance.

Haschel: I only taught her how to use her fists, but I wish I could've seen her in a wedding dress.

Meru: You can see me in a wedding dress!

Stryfe: Wh-Wha!?

Meru: I'll be totally beautiful in that! Don't you think?

Stryfe turned red. Trying to keep calm, he smiled and looked at Meru.

Stryfe: I...definitely think you would, Meru.

Meru: *giggles* Right!?

Stryfe: Y-Yeah. Eheheh...

Meru: Well, happy sleeping time! *yawns*

Stryfe: Good night, Meru.

Just as Meru fell asleep, Stryfe decided to sleep on the bed that was next to hers. Letting out a stretch, he put his Zwiehander close to the edge of the bed should he need it. Laying his head on the soft pillow and covering himself up in the sheets, Stryfe slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep...


	29. Chapter XXIX: The Valley of Corr Grvty

Chapter XXIX: The Valley of Corrupted Gravity

The next morning after getting a good night sleep, the group left Feltz and headed back towards the Barrens. Instead of heading North East this time, they headed North West, where the Valley of Corrupted Gravity awaited them. As they neared the valley, they came across a large door that the Tiberoans put up to prevent any who were ill-prepared for the journey from traveling into the dangerous area.

Tiberoan Guard: I'm sorry. But you cannot pass this barricade under order of King Zior! Unless if you all have a pass, I cannot let you through.

Stryfe: Actually, we have passes.

Tiberoan Guard: Oh! So you do! Open the Gate!

At the top of the guard post above them, a guard began spinning a crank switch, causing the large gates to open up slowly in front of them. Stryfe couldn't believe what he was seeing as the valley came into his view. The pathways through the valley were surrounded by a seemingly endless abyss below them, where one wrong step could send him or anyone with him to death, and what was even more strange is that the gravity was completely warped throughout the valley.

Stryfe: What...the hell?

Meru: Aww! It's not as bad as I was hoping! I was expecting to have some fun!

Stryfe suddenly saw a rock bouncing slowly like a ball heading towards Meru. Thinking fast, he jumped in front of her and slashed the rock in two, though the two pieces continued to float onward, heading in opposite directions. Letting out a sigh of relief, Stryfe helped Meru back on her feet.

Meru: Thank you. That was close.

Stryfe: Uh...s-sure. No problem.

Rose: It still has the backwash from the Dragon Campaign. The collision of the magic power of the Dragoons and Winglies can distort nature itself.

Stryfe: We have powers that are THAT strong!?

Rose: Yes. I don't think there's gonna be much "fun" from here on out.

Meru: I'm not just following you guys for that!

Stryfe: You wanna find the Gehrichs just as badly as we do...right?

Meru: Yeah.

Stryfe: Then...let's get moving. Before anymore rocks try to ruin our day.

Carefully treading across the pathways, the group crossed the path and traveled up the disconnected landscapes floating above the abyss below them. The land formed a sort of natural, messy stairway to the other side of the valley. Using some of the floating rocks to travel across the scattered terrain, the group made their way across numerous gaps while avoiding any possible trips and falls.

Along their way, they encountered Rock Fireflies that helped them regain the strength they lost on the way. As they nearly reached the top, an ominous presence lay before the group'S sight in the form of a dormant Virage.

Stryfe: Err, Rose? Is that what I think it is!?

Rose: Yes. What a welcome we got.

Shana: It can't be...

Dart: A Virage!

Meru: Huh? What the hell is that?

Stryfe: Something very, VERY dangerous, Meru!

Rose: What's worse is it has the complete form...

Stryfe: Wait, what!?

Dart: Could it be the cause of the distortion of the Valley?

Meru: Wow...That's scary...

Stryfe: You have no idea...

Shana suddenly grasped her head, as if she was in immensive pain.

Shana: Ahh!

Dart: Shana!?

Shana: Here it comes again...I hear...the voice...again.

Stryfe: Voice?

Shana: Please...don't go! It's too dangerous to go!

Meru: We have to go! We're not gonna make it to the Gehrichs without going over this thimgamagig!

Stryfe: Meru...this is no ordinary thingamagig. This thing is dangerous to those who aren't Dragoons.

Meru: I don't care. We have to save Lynn and teach those thieves a lesson they'll never forget.

Stryfe: Meru...

Despite the danger in front of them, Stryfe couldn't help but begin to admire Meru's bravery. For some reason, it reminded him of his own courage despite the power threat the Virages he faced before posed to him and his friends. Being lost in the moment, Meru's voice snapped him back into reality.

Meru: Err...Stryfe?

Stryfe: Uh!? Huh!? What!?

Meru: Hee Hee. Why are you looking at me like that?

Stryfe: Umm...I...Well...Uh...

Dart: I hate to interrupt you two, but we've got a situation here. Is there no way but to advance?

As Stryfe looked up at the face of the still sleeping Virage in front of them, he jumped onto a floating rock. The rock slowly floated him towards a piece of landscape where the Virage was standing on. Despite feeling the chills as he went closer, he continued forward with the rest of the group closely behind him.

Just then, Shana raced in front of them and stood in front of them.

Shana: I can't let you all go any further! If we advance we will have to fight again!

Stryfe: Shana, now's not the time to play the stubborn card!

Meru: Yeah, besides, nothing we can do without meeting the Gehrichs, right? What about Lynn, Dart's memento, and this Lloyd that you are looking for?

Dart: They're right, Shana. Worrying won't help. Besides, it might not start to move this time.

Suddenly the ground around the group began to shake. As Stryfe and the others looked up, the Virage slowly began to move.

Shana: EVERYONE RUN!

Before they could do so, the Virage came to life and attacked. Transforming into their Dragoon forms, Stryfe, Dart, Rose, Albert, and Haschel leaped into the air and avoided the giant colossus' attack. As Shana struggled to catch up with the group, Stryfe helped Meru by flying her on his back so that she could aid the group in the fight against the ancient Wingly weapon.

The Virage was different from the previous ones the group fought as this time, it had legs, so it move much more easily. As the area erupted into a chaotic mess of Gravity, Fire, Light, Dark, Wind, Tunder and Wingly based magic attacks, the group knew they had to form a plan of attack to stop the Virage before it got a chance to escape the Valley of Corrupted Gravity and cause more chaos.

While Stryfe, Dart, and Rose attacked the Virages legs to immobilize it, Albert and Haschel focused on the gem in it's lower body to prevent it from using any more magic attacks. Finally after a few attempts, Stryfe, Dart and Rose managed to take out the Virage's legs, causing it to crash onto a nearby dismembered landscape. As it landed, the gem on it's chest began to crack from both the impact from the fall and the damage it took from Albert and Haschel's assault.

Heading as close as he could to the Virage, Stryfe flew Meru towards the Virage, using his body as a launch pad for her to jump from. Once he got close enough, Meru jumped off of his back and struck the Virage's gem with a might blow from her hammer, causing it to shatter. As Meru began to fall from the pull of gravity, Stryfe managed to catch her and fly her to a safe distance as Dart charged in and unleashed the final blow with his sword.

As the Virage screeched in pain from the blow, it stuttered close to the edge of the land it was on. Refusing to give up, it reached out to Shana with the last of his strength, causing Shana to unleash the same strange light that she unleashed back in the Limestone Cave. Blown away by the sheer power from the light, the Virage fell into the seemingly endless abyss below the valley.

As the group landed and reverted back to their normal states, Stryfe could see that Shana was completely freaked out by the unknown power hidden within her.

Stryfe: That...was...

Rose: Shana. What on earth are you to the Virage?

Shana: I don't know...I don't know anything!

Dart came up to Shana and embraced her tightly. Although Stryfe wanted to lend his comfort to Shana, he stayed back as he wanted Dart to have this moment.

Dart: There is no more Virage, Shana!

Shana: D-Dart...

Shana shook her head and smiled as Dart released her from his embrace.

Shana: I'm okay now...okay?

Stryfe: Shana...Are you sure?

Shana: Yes...

Though he could tell that she was still scarred about what just happened by the look in her eyes, Stryfe simply smiled back to her in response. With the Virage now removed from their path, the group took a quick rest near the exit of the Valley of Corrupted Gravity before leaving the area. As Stryfe was leaning on a nearby rock wall, he noticed Meru was sitting on a rock near him by herself.

Stryfe: Meru?

Meru: Yeah?

Stryfe: You...okay?

Meru: Yeah! I'm totally fine! That battle was thrilling, wasn't it!?

Stryfe: Heh. Yeah, I guess. You were awesome, even though you had to ride on my back the whole time.

Meru: Don't forget when I blew that thing's gem to smithereens! By the way, I don't know if you knew this already...but...

Stryfe: Yes?

Meru: I wanted to say thanks...for catching me afterward.

Stryfe: N-No problem. Eheheheh.

As Stryfe and Meru both giggled at each other, Dart came up to the both of them after conversing with Shana, Haschel, Albert and Rose.

Dart: You two alright?

Stryfe: Yeah. We're okay.

Meru: Totally! Now we can go straight to the Gehrich Gang! We can go rescue Lynn!

Stryfe: One step at a time, Meru. Okay?

Meru: Alright, alright.

Dart smiled and nodded to them both silently. He then stood in front of the group where everyone could see him.

Dart: Let's go, everybody! The Gehrichs will be just ahead!

Following the rest of the group as they exited the valley, Stryfe noticed that Meru was walking closely beside him. As she gave him an enthusiastic and carefree smile, Stryfe couldn't help but smile back as the group arrived at the hideout for the Gehrich Gang, the Home of the Gigantos...


	30. Chapter XXX: The Home of the Gigantos

Chapter XXX: The Home of Gigantos

Upon entering the ancient city once ruled by the Giganto, the group noticed someone running up the steps ahead of them. As they moved to pursue, hidden traps nearby began launching arrows at them, causing them to scatter. Hiding in a nearby opening, Stryfe noticed a strange switch in the corner.

When he pulled it back, everyone heard a loud clang, as if something was deactivated nearby. Heading out to look around, the group noticed that the traps had stopped firing each time they took a step. Resuming their pursuit of the mysterious figure, they arrived at what appeared to be an ancient gate of sorts.

Feeling as if they were being led into a trap, the group drew their weapons and slowly proceeded forward. As they were about to cross the gate, Stryfe saw some thieves come out of the shadows, aiming arrows at them.

Stryfe: EVERYONE, MOVE!

Evading the shots, the group was pushed back to the entrance of the gate when the thieves revealed themselves, their annoying laughter causing Stryfe to grind his teeth in disgust of their pathetic tactics.

Gehrich Gang A: I don't know what you all want, but how the hell did you managed to get all the way here!?

Gehrich Gang B: We should play with them a little!

Gehrich Gang C: Yo men! Don't kill'em! That's what our boss said!

Gehrich Gang D: But...why don't we stomp them till they hate being alive!

Dart: Run!

As the group tried to retreat, two members of the Gehrich Gang blocked their path. Scattering to avoid being shot by the thieves, the group managed to hold out until the archers ran out of arrows. With the help of Haschel, Stryfe jumped onto the edges and slew the thieves before they had a chance to react, his sword becoming more and more bloodier with each swing and each kill.

Jumping back down and rejoining the group, Stryfe pointed his sword at the two gang members blocking the exit, it's blade dripping blood of their fallen comrades slain by his hand. Just then, the two members pointed their attention to another member behind them.

Gehrich Gang E: It's been awhile since I've got a challenge! I'll make you pay for taking my comrade's lives!

Stryfe: We'll see about that!

Dart: Wait, Stryfe! Let us meet with your boss! We have to talk!

Stryfe: Dart, are you serious!?

Gehrich Gang E: There will be no "talking"! You've already defiled our territory!

As the gang member assumed a fighting stance, Stryfe saw Haschel's eyes widen as the stance was one that he knew well.

Haschel: That pose! It's from the Rouge School!

Gehrich Gang E: What!? How do you know about that!?

Haschel: That's MY question! How did you find out about the Rouge School!?

Gehrich Gang E: Who cares! If you really wanna know about it, tussle with me!

As the Gang Members attacked, the group held off two of the three gangsters while Haschel fought with their leader. Stryfe had to adopt a nearly completely defensive strategy as the gangster he was up against had only a knife that had a blade that was as long as his feet. Waiting for the right opportunity to strike, he got his opportunity thanks to Meru hitting the thief hard on the head with her hammer, followed by a few cuts from Dart and Rose's swords and another smack from Meru's hammer that sent the thief into a nearby wall.

Stryfe charged head on at the gangster before he had time to react, thrusting his zwiehander clean through the thief's flesh and bone only to be stopped by the rock wall his opponent was stuck on. As Stryfe pulled out his zwiehander's blade from the stab wound, the thief slowly fell to the ground, lifeless. Swinging his weapon to fling the blood off of it's blade, Stryfe and the group finished just as Haschel defeated the thug leader in a battle of martial arts.

Haschel: The Rouge School of Martial Arts is a tradition found only in MY village. All the people who use the Rouge style from outside of my village must have a connection there. Do you know a woman named Claire!?

Gehrich Gang E: I-I don't know a woman by that name! I learned it from my boss, Gehrich!

Haschel: Gehrich...

Gehrich Gang E: My boss used to study it seriously, but he was kicked out 20 years ago. He then became a bandit!

Haschel: Kicked out...

Stryfe saw Haschel thonk himself on the head with his hand, remembering something long forgotten.

Haschel: Now I know! That Gehrich! He was once my disciple!

Stryfe: So he's your former student...

Dart: Is he inside now...?

Gehrich Gang E: Y-Yeah! But! You cannot defeat my boss! My boss is ten times as strong as me!

Stryfe scouffed at the gangsters overconfidence in his leader.

Stryfe: We'll see about that.

Haschel: It's MY fists that will decide if I can defeat him or not!

The gang member, intimidated by Haschel's prowess, fled out of fear. Noticing that the gate nearby was closed, Haschel approached it and calmed his mind. Stryfe then saw him unleash a single blow on a specific point of the gate, causing it to crack and collapse. Stryfe was amazed that the old man still had that kind of prowess still left in him.

Stryfe: Wow...

Haschel: Shall we?

Stryfe, still in shock, looked at Dart, then back to Haschel, only nodding in response. As they proceeded to the next area, the group came across the entry into a giant structure that looked like where the bulk of the gang was hiding. Not wanting to take any chances of being ambushed again, the group decided to come up with a plan just in case if there were any more thieves lying in wait for them.

Albert: There may be more bandits hiding here.

Stryfe: Let's get the jump on them this time.

Dart: How about we start looking in there?

Dart pointed to the entrance to an abandoned mine shaft nearby. It looked like a place where someone could carry out an ambush. When Rose and Albert walked in, Shana was about to follow when she noticed Haschel leaning and breathing heavily, which also caught Stryfe's attention along with Dart and Meru's.

Shana: What's wrong, Haschel?

Haschel: I think I used too much strength. My back hurts.

Dart: Can you keep going?

Haschel: Don't worry about me. I'll be alright. I just need to rest.

Meru: Man, you should've thought about your age!

Stryfe: We can't just leave him here, unguarded.

Meru: You go ahead, Stryfe. I'll take care of him.

Stryfe: Meru...

Haschel: I can wait here by myself...

Meru: No way! We don't know when they will come back!

Dart: I guess that settles that, then.

Stryfe: Alright. Meru...be careful, okay?

Meru: Don't worry, Stryfe.

Although hesitant to leave Meru's side, Stryfe knew that Meru could handle herself in battle just fine. Heading into the shaft with Dart and Shana, all Stryfe and the others found were groups of Rock Fireflies. Just then, Stryfe heard a scream from outside the shaft, he felt his heart race as he realized it was Meru who made the scream.

Racing back outside, he found Meru unconscious and Haschel missing.

Stryfe: Meru! You okay!?

Meru: Uhh...S-Stryfe? Oww...Something bumped my neck and then I...

Meru jerked up, but then fell back down, with Stryfe still holding her in his arms.

Meru: Ugh.

Stryfe: Easy!

Meru: Wh-Where's Haschel?

Stryfe: I don't know. Wait, could he have!?

Dart: Did he go in there by himself!?

Stryfe: That son of a...!

Racing into the structure, the group eventually found themselves in a throne room-like area with six torches ablaze. Haschel was standing in front of the throne, with Mappi standing by the side of Haschel's former pupil, the leader of the Gehrich Gang, Gehrich, who was sitting on the throne room.

Drawing his zwiehander, Stryfe raced to Haschel's side with Meru, Dart, Shana, Albert and Rose close behind him. As Mappi jumped at Haschel with his knifes ready to strike, Stryfe jumped in and deflected the attack, knocking Mappi back.

Stryfe: Did we keep you waiting!?

Meru: It's not fair leaving me like that!

Stryfe: Haschel...Do me a favor, and NEVER do that to Meru again!

Haschel: Everyone...You...

Gerich: Master! If what you said was true, then why don't you remind me of your so-called aching heart!

As Gerich and Mappi charged at the group, Stryfe and Meru aided Dart in fighting off Mappi while the rest of the group led by Haschel battled Gerhich. Despite Mappi's sneaky tactics, including his inhuman agility, Stryfe, Dart and Meru realized that Mappi would lose his balance if he tripped on anything.  
When Mappi began another charge, Meru unleashed a powerful strike into the ground, causing the ancient floor to crack and causing Mappi to trip.

Stryfe, Dart and Meru charged at Mappi, with Meru using her hammer to unleash a powerful strike at Mappi's head, breaking his neck, followed by a powerful flurry of strikes from Stryfe's zwiehander before being finished off by a slash from Dart's broadsword. As Mappi fell to the floor and bled to death from his wounds, Stryfe saw Haschel finish off his former pupil with a powerful strike to his heart from his fist, causing Gehrich to be flung at his throne.

Before anyone could catch their breath, the room began to shake as if an earthquake was occurring. Gehrich then saw a large piece of debris falling towards the group as he slowly raised his head after his defeat.

Gehrich: Master! Please run!

As the debris was about to land on them, Stryfe embraced Meru and held her close. Just as he was about to face the end, he heard a loud sound. Opening his eyes, he saw someone that he and the rest of the group never thought that they would see again.

Stryfe: What!?

Dart: Kongol!?

Kongol, his feet nearly pressed into the ground, threw the debris clear from the group and into the dark abyss below the throne.

Meru: Umm...Stryfe?

Stryfe: Eh...huh?

Meru: You...can let go now.

Stryfe: Oh! Umm...S-Sorry.

Meru: *giggles*

As Stryfe blushed and rubbed the back of his head, chuckling nervously with Meru, he then turned to his former enemy, wondering why Kongol saved them. But before he could ask any questions, he noticed Haschel holding his former student in his arms, who was on the doorstep of death.

Haschel: Gehrich...Now I seem to be helping you remember the ache in your heart with my fists.

Dart: Will he make it?

Haschel: Barely, at least...for now. But if the Giganto over there hadn't saved us, he would be dead by now...as all of us would be too.

Stryfe: Kongol...why are you here? Why did you save us?

Rose: Such a strange way to get revenge on us. What is going on in your mind?

Kongol: You enemy no more. Here Holy place of Gigantos. Me survivor.

Shana: What about the other Gigantos?

Kongol: Humans killed us. They stole Giganto's treasure.

Stryfe: They...what?

Kongol: Human thinks other species can die. Human selfish creature.

Albert: Then what was the reason why you joined the Human's war?

Kongol: It's for Emperor Doel. Me still small and ran. He saved Kongol. He fought against bad people. Kongol comes with you. So Kongol is here.

Stryfe: So it was Doel...that made you realize that...not all Human's are selfish?

Kongol: Emperor Doel say he make world where every species equal. World needs strong leader. Whether you can be leader, Kongol will watch to the end. Giganto's sadness should not be repeated...

Stryfe was touched by Kongol's story and his newfound trust in him and Dart. He then began recalling the day Neet was destroyed by the Black Monster, a tear running down his cheek as he remembered his mother's last words as she handed him the Space Bound Dragoon Spirit.

Meru: Stryfe?

Stryfe: Sorry...It...it's nothing...

Rose: There is no such world where "equal" exists. What we have is killing and being killed. That's it.

Stryfe: Rose...would it kill you to be positive at least once?

Dart: I have my own objectives. I'm continuing my journey to head towards them. I don't think I'd make a good "leader". Neither would Stryfe.

Stryfe: Yeah...I'm not the kind of person who likes to have the attention of crowds...

Kongol: You two defeat Emperor Doel with Strong, Strong Power. Stronger than Emperor Doel. Kongol wants to see where the power goes.

Stryfe: But...

Meru: I think so too! Cuz more people make us feel more secure. Besides...I understand how he feels to be attracted to you, Stryfe, Dart. There must be something, wherever you go. I still don't know what it is...but...I wanna be with you two and do something. Don't you all feel the same that way?

As Stryfe looked around, he and Dart saw everyone looking at him, giving them a kind smile with the exception of Rose, who only nodded to them in response. Stryfe couldn't help but smile upon seeing that his and Dart's friends were that confident in their skills to lead them wherever their paths took them. When he looked at Meru, he saw her blush as his eyes gazed into hers.

Stryfe: Meru...

Dart: You guys...

Kongol: Friend...It sounds good.

Rose: Have you forgotten the most important thing?

Meru: Oh yeah! We gotta find Lynn!

Shana: The Dragoon Spirit too!

Kongol: What you are looking for may be down there. You push the thing up there.

Kongol pointed to a switch on one of the throne's arms. As Dart pulled it, the throne slowly sank into the ground, revealing a pack of stairs that led to a hidden chamber.

Gehrich: Ugh...

Haschel: Gehrich, you have come around.

Gehrich: I'm glad...to receive your fist, Master...

Haschel: Shut up. Talking will make you die.

Gehrich: I gotta...tell you...this. Or I'll die...as a real fool...It's about the Princess Emille...in the Castle...She's...a fake...That woman...was switched...Ugh...!

Haschel: Don't say anything!

Gehrigh: Ugh...! The real one...is hidden...in...the castle...

Gehrich's eyes turned gray, his head slouched over lifeless. Haschel, his face shadowed, picked up his former pupil and turned to Stryfe and the rest.

Haschel: I'll catch up with you all later. I have to entomb him.

While Haschel left, Kongol guarded the entrance while the rest of the group headed down the pack of stairs and found that they led to a room filled with stolen treasure, along with a prison cell. As Stryfe and Meru observed the cell, they saw a shadow moving about inside.

Meru: Lynn! Are you in there!?

Lynn: Meru! Are you here to rescue me!?

Meru: Of course! Kate's totally worried about ya!

Stryfe: Meru, stand back!

Stryfe found a switch on the wall next to the cell. As he pulled it downwards, the cell slowly opened up and Lynn stepped out, pale from the lack of exposure to the sunlight for at least a week.

Lynn: Meru! Thanks! Do you know these people?

Meru: Yeah! These are my friends! We're traveling together for a variety of reasons!

Lynn: You all came to such a dangerous place...You're incredibly brave!

Stryfe: Is that a compliment?

Lynn: Yes! I'm glad to see that people's courage hasn't dried up yet!

Dart: Well, you showed it yourself.

Meru: But, why did you come alone?! I had lots of things to say to the gang too!

Lynn: I wanted to solve this by myself. Besides, I thought I might be able to talk to Gehrich if he hadn't changed. But something had changed. Probably,  
the person who joined him half a year ago changed him.

Albert: And that person is now assuming the form of Princess Emille. We need to get back to the castle and warn them!

Rose: AFTER we find the stolen Dragoon Spirit.

As the group looked around the stolen goods in the room for the Dragoon Spirit, Dart eventually found it among a pile of barrels. When he held it in his hand, Stryfe saw it glow intensely like a new star that was born in the night sky.

Shana: It seems happy to see you again, Dart.

Dart: Now, let's go back to Feltz and tell Princess Lisa everything!

Stryfe: Yeah!

Leaving the building behind, the group rendezvoused with Haschel, who made an unmarked grave for Gehrich. With a newfound ally in Kongol now by their side, the group left the ancient city of the Giganto race behind and started their journey back through the Valley of Corrupted Gravity, and back to Feltz. As Stryfe continued walking, he took Meru's hand and looked at her with a smile on his face, an expression she returned as they continued onward...


	31. Chapter XXXI: Twin Castle Mayhem

Chapter XXXI: Twin Castle Mayhem

As the group left the Valley of Corrupted Gravity and returned to the interpass of the Barrens, Lynn started down the path towards Donau when he turned back to the group and smiled at them, with Stryfe seeing the grateful look in his eyes.

Meru: Hey! We'll be in Donau soon! Go home quick to her, you handsome man! Kate is worried!

Lynn: Dart, Stryfe, I cannot thank you two enough. But I have to say it, thank you. Now Donau is saved.

Stryfe: No. It's just the beginning. Your father must be taking action now, in response to your courage, Lynn.

Meru: Yeah. Finally, that Mayor is taking action against those thieves...

Dart: Than you for your guidance, Meru.

Stryfe: I guess...you're leaving us now, huh?

Meru: Are you kidding? It's not over yet.

Stryfe: Wh...Wha?

Meru: Stryfe...your journey won't be easy. What you guys are doing isn't normal. Monsters like Virage appear around you, Dragoons, Gigantos, I thought they only existed in fairy tales. I...can't explain it, but I want to help you, Stryfe. Dart too, and everyone else as well!

Stryfe: Meru...I...

Meru: Well? Why don't we get going to Feltz now? We can't procrastinate like this, right!?

Stryfe: Y-Yeah! That's right!

Dart: Indeed. Still, it'll continue to be like a traveling three-ring circus.

Meru: All right!

Stryfe: I'm glad you're staying with us, Meru.

Meru: Me too, Stryfe.

Lynn: Well, I must be going.

Dart: Say hello to Kate.

Lynn: Please come to our wedding! I'm having it tomorrow if it's possible! Bon Voyage!

While Lynn headed Northeast to Donau, the group proceeded Southwest back towards Feltz. Just as they arrived in the capital of Tiberoa, the sounds of a celebration began to send fears through their minds. As Stryfe saw fireworks in the sky, he knew that time was running short.

Stryfe: Oh no...

Dart: It can't be!

Albert: It seems the ceremony for Princess Emille's coming of age celebration has already started.

Meru: We can't let that imposter get a hold of that Moon Thingamabobber!

Stryfe: Err, Meru? It's called the Moon Dagger.

Shana: But that doesn't necessarily mean that the Moon Dagger has already been passed on!

Stryfe: You're right! We must still have time!

Dart: Let's go!

As the group raced towards the Twin Castle, they hurried through the outer and inner city, crossing the stairs leading to the castle. When they got inside, they noticed that there were thieves disguised as the imposter's "personal soldiers". Just then, the gate guard came up behind them and drew their attention.

Gate Keeper: Bad people! Coming in without permission! Ha ha! Just kidding. I'll excuse you all, because today is a happy day.

Stryfe: Err...thanks?

Dart: When did the ceremony start?

Gate Keeper: A moment ago. But just asking doesn't mean you have an invitation. It's so packed you couldn't fit a penny in. She suddenly got a lot of hanger ons. There are so many new faces that I have never seen before, and according to rumor, they used to be bandits.

Stryfe: Could they be...?

Gate Keeper: See, bad attitude, right? They cannot call themselves knights, but nobody can say because it's Princess Emille who hired them.

The Gate Keeper suddenly realized something and jumped.

Gate Keeper: Oh! Don't tell anybody about this! And that I let you guys in!

Stryfe: Heh, you got it, big fella.

While the Gate Keeper got back to his post, the group tried to enter the throne room, but they were stopped by one of the "knights" the imposter hired.

Bandit Knight A: Who the hell are you? They're busy with an important ceremony. Don't even think about bothering them.

Dart: They are not decent knights...

Stryfe: I've seen better from Fruegel. And that's saying something...

Bandit Knight A: What!? Can't you see our armor!? We are the authentic great knights of Tiberoa!

Stryfe: Is Princess Emille in there?

Bandit Knight A: Don't even think about going in there. It's not a place for commoners like you. Cuz it's the birthday of our princess!

Just as one of the fake knights shoved Stryfe to the floor, Dart drew his sword.

Bandit Knight B: Do you really think you can get away with making a scene like that!?

Dart: It's special today.

Bandit Knight A: Are, are you gonna...make an enemy of all of Tiberoa!?

Stryfe: (Dart, bluffing isn't gonna work with these guys.)

Shana: Can you send a message to Princess Lisa, then?

Bandit Knight A: She's not here! And it's the birthday of her sister! I guess she is keeping herself cooped up in her room!

Getting back onto his feet, Stryfe gave the fake knight who shoved him a death glare, promising secretly to return the favor kindly. The group traveled through the outer areas of the castle, sneaking past the fake knights that the imposter Emille hired and eventually made it to Princess Lisa's room on the Eastern Tower. As they entered, Princess Lisa had a relieved look on her face when she saw Stryfe and the group enter her room.

Lisa: I have been waiting for you, everyone. Please, tell me the truth...

Stryfe: Your assumption was right, Lisa. The Princess Emille attending the ceremony is a fake.

Dart: A woman who is helping the bandits made the switch around the same time that the incident in the forest happened.

Albert: The star of Princess Lisa has shown the truth.

Lisa: I am relieved...It is impossible for my sister to have such an attitude. Now, do you know where my true sister is being held!?

Albert: It seems she is confined somewhere within this castle.

Lisa: Confined...somewhere in here?

Haschel: It was the last words of a dying man...We can trust him.

Stryfe: It all started when you two went on that horseback ride six months ago. By taking advantage of the confusion, the mysterious woman switched herself with Princess Emille and took over Tiberoa with the cooperation of the bandits...

Albert: An amazing plot.

Rose: The finale was to be the Coming of Age ceremony when the Moon Dagger would be passed down...

Dart: We have to find Princess Emille or we won't be able to stop their plan from succeeding!

Shana: Is it possible to use astrology to find Princess Emille!?

Lisa: Let me try.

Princess Lisa took off her necklace and held it up. It temporarily gave off a bright glow before the light it gave off faded. As she put her necklace back on, Stryfe saw her shake her head in disappointment.

Lisa: All the stars are refusing to tell their story...as if a mist is covering the night sky.

Stryfe: Then we'll just have to look the old fashioned way...

Dart: Turn over every nook and cranny in this castle until we find her.

Lisa: Let me come with you. If I'm with you, you may be able to avoid trouble.

With Princess Lisa at their side, the group was able to bypass some of the "knights" that were patrolling the towers. However, they still had to sneak around some of the other guards around Princess Emille's tower. As they made it to the top of the western tower where Princess Emille's room was, the group saw that there were two guards watching the doorway to Emille's room.

Bandit Knight C: If you want to talk to Princess Emille, go to the Chamber of the Sun!

Crossing his arms, Stryfe took a step to the side, revealing Princess Lisa among the group.

Bandit Knight D: Oh, Pr, Princess Lisa...!? H-How are you feeling...?

Lisa: I feel much better, thank you. I have to go into my sister's room. May I come in?

Bandit Knight C: Err...Well...

Stryfe and the group gave the two bandit knights a glare. Stryfe could see the fear in their eyes as he continued to stare them down.

Shana: It's pretty far down to the bottom of the tower...

Rose: Screams won't be heard down there...So why don't you just step aside?

Stryfe: Or we can do this the hard way. Your choice, fellas.

Bandit Knight C: D-Dammit all!

Bandit Knight D: Run for it!

As the two Bandit Knights ran past the group, Stryfe let out a slight grin as they disappeared heading down the steps. Heading into Princess Emille's room,  
the group found the place ransacked and almost untouched, as if the occupant had only touched a few things in the room for six months.

Lisa: This is awful...

Stryfe: What a mess...

Dart: Somebody really looted this room...

Albert: That makes this room even more suspicious. We might find something here to help us find the Princess.

Kongol: Kongol go outside, watch. Too big to fit in doorway.

Meru: Aww...I kinda feel bad for him.

Stryfe: So do I...

Haschel: I guess I'll go outside, then. Keep him company.

While Haschel left the room, the rest of the group searched the room for any clues that would lead them to Princess Emille. As he continued to look around the room, Stryfe saw Rose looking at a portrait of Princess Emille on the wall.

Stryfe: Rose? What is it?

Rose: Something's not right about this photo.

Stryfe: Really? Let me check.

Observing the painting, Stryfe found nothing out of the ordinary at first. As he moved his arm to touch it, a bright flash engulfed the entire room. Opening his eyes, Stryfe found himself, Meru, Dart, Shana, Rose, Albert and Lisa transported into a strange realm that existed inside the portrait.

Stryfe: What the hell...just happened!?

Rose: It seems a Magical space was created in the painting. It seems peculiar...

Dart: Was it created by magic?

"Guys! Where are you!?"

Looking behind them, the group saw what appeared to be a portrait of Princess Emille's room. It seemed that it was the exit out of this strange realm, but it wasn't active. The voice came from Haschel, who ran back into the room after seeing the strange flash that took the rest of the group into the portrait.

Stryfe: We're in the painting, Haschel!

Haschel: You mean this on the wall!?

Albert: Don't touch it! It's the gateway to the world over here!

Haschel: Alright!

As Stryfe looked around the strange area, he saw another platform near a magical abyss. On that platform was a chair, with the real Princess Emille in a magical trance, remaining as still as a statue.

Stryfe: Look! Over there!

Lisa: Emille! Sister Emille!

Dart: Wait, don't! It's too dangerous to try and jump over!

Albert: That...IS Princess Emille...

Rose: This area is linked with another dimension...it's too dangerous to jump over.

Albert: But...she's is right in front of us...

Looking around to find a way across the platforms, Stryfe saw something strange. It was a glowing energy orb in the shape of a star, and it was giving off a strange pathway that lead to the abyss. Curious, Stryfe tried to touch it, causing the orb to send out a piece of energy that formed a bridge to the other platform that Emille was sleeping on.

Stryfe: Well, that's convenient!

Dart: Let's get over there!

Racing over to Princess Emille, the group noticed that Emille's trance was beginning to wear off.

Albert: Princess Emille!

Lisa: Sister! Sister Emille! Please, wake up!

Meru: She's not responding!

Lisa: Sister!

Albert: Let me! Princess Emille! Please, wake up! Wake up at once or something irrevocable will happen to Tiberoa!

As if she heard him speak, Princess Emille began to slowly move and wake from her trance.

Lisa: Sister!

Emille: Lisa...? And you...? Where...am I?

Lisa: You have been sleeping for the past six months since we went for a horseback ride, sister!

Emille: Half...a year? I was sleeping...for half a year since the horesback ride...?

Emille suddenly got up in shock.

Emille: What about the Moon Dagger!? Yes, what about the Coming of Age Ceremony!?

Dart: It's about to be passed over to another person!

Stryfe: That person has been imposing as you for the past six months in hopes of stealing the Moon Dagger!

Emille: Can you explain that to me? And can you two explain yourselves too?

Stryfe, Meru and Dart brough Emille up to speed on the events that have happened since she was placed in the six month trance. As soon as they finished, Stryfe saw a look of worry appear on Emille's face, it's appearance overshadowed by her still elegant smile.

Emille: It seems I've troubled you a lot due to my absence. Let us go to the Chamber of the Sun. We have to let the people know the truth!

Stryfe: That's the plan!

Leaving the strange dimension through the painting, the group raced back down the towers and towards the Chamber of the Sun. The remaining "guards" who tried to stop them were stopped themselves by Princess Emille, who captivated them with her kind personality. Just as the imposter was about to recieve the Moon Dagger from King Zior, the group managed to arrive just in time to stop him.

Stryfe: Stop!

Emille: I have an objection to the succession!

King Zior: Oh my...god!? There are two Emilles!?

Stryfe: Wrong! THIS is the real Emille!

Dart: The one standing in front of you is an imposter!

The imposter, upon hearing Dart reveal her true identity, knocked King Zior down and took the Moon Dagger. Jumping onto the balcony, she grinned deviously at the group as the surrounded her, drawing their weapons.

King Zior: Just what is going on!?

Stryfe: Are you deaf!? It's as we said!

Emille: They speak the truth! I have been put to sleep for the last six months. During that time,, it seems this person was making a variety of social missteps.

Lisa: Father, that woman was going to take over Tiberoa, by forming a conspiracy with the Gerich Gang!

King Zior: Oh my god...

Fake Emille: Hmph! So you found out about everything!? But don't ya think it's too late? I got this in my hand now!

Stryfe: Why don't you look around for a second!?

Fake Emille: You think I'm cornered, huh!?

Dart: Who are you?

Fake Emille: I guess I can't run in this stuffy dress. I guess I'll show you all my true self!

A bright light began to engulf the imposter Emille, temporarily blinding everyone in the room. As Stryfe regained his sight, he saw a woman with silverish blue hair and red eyes, striking similar to Meru, standing where the imposter once stood.

Stryfe: Wh-WHAT!?

Lenus: Surpised? This is the true self of Miss Lenus!

Stryfe: That hair...those eyes...

Dart: Princess Emille! Please leave the room with the King and Princess Lisa!

As Emille, Lisa and Zior left the Chamber of the Sun with all the ceremony participants, Stryfe was snapped out of his shock when he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder. When he looked to see who it was, he was surprised to see that it was Meru who snapped him back into reality.

Stryfe: Meru...

Dart: The Gehrich Gang has fallen! Give us the Moon Dagger!

Albert: This is the ONLY chance you have to give up!

Lenus: A girl in love doesn't know the meaning of the words "give up"! I managed to get this for my love! I won't give this up so easily!

Rose: I'm sorry but you don't have time to be in love anymore. Because you will die here!

Lenus: Interesting! Why don't you try!?

Much to the surprise of the group, two strange objects appeared on Lenus's back as she charged at the group at a high rate of speed. Stryfe could see that the objects appeared to be wing that were made of a mysterious magical power. What was even more shocking was that Lenus could use her two boomerang blades with the same magic, enhancing their lethality and powerful magic attacks as well. Using the magic from their Dragoon Spirits to keep up with her, the group eventually overwhelmed Lenus when Meru knocked her into the wall with a powerful swing from her hammer.

As Lenus got up, barely able to stand, Stryfe saw a strange look of anger in Meru's eyes as the group surrounded Lenus.

Lenus: Hmm...You're not bad, I guess...

Stryfe: Not bad? You're barely able to stand!

Albert: Give us the Moon Dagger! Don't waste your life on this meaningless battle!

Haschel: Gehrich is already dead!

Lenus: Gerhich!? I didn't care about the man from the beginning! I told you! I need the Moon Dagger for my love!

Dart: Admit your defeat! There's no way to escape!

Lenus: No way to escape, huh!? Hey you, over there! What do you think of that!?

Stryfe saw that Lenus was pointing right at Meru. As he looked at her, he saw Meru only staring back at Lenus with the same mysterious anger.

Stryfe: Meru...?

Lenus: Whatever! See for yourselves!

Lenus jumped off the balcony, prompting the group to run after her. As they looked down, they saw her slowly rising up with the same magical wings she used to battle them with. Observing the wings on her back as she slowly turned around to face the group, Stryfe immediately made a connection to the stories of the Winglies he heard his father mention when he was a kid.

Lenus: Bye now!

Dart: Wait!

Albert: Oh no...she's a Wingly!?

Stryfe: WHAT!?

Rose: The species that dominated the bygone world...She's a survivor.

Stryfe: So...that's a Wingly...

As Stryfe sheathed his zwiehander, he couldn't help but feel conflicted. He never imagined that Winglies looked like Lenus, and he began to wonder what the connection was between her and Meru. They had the same hair color and eye color, but Meru was nothing like Lenus, she was kind and perky, the opposite.

As he looked at Meru, Stryfe began to think that there was more to her than what she was letting the group know, letting him know...


	32. Chapter XXXII: Voyage of the Queen's Fry

Chapter XXXII: Voyage of the Queen's Fury

As the situation died down after Lenus escaped with the Moon Dagger, the group met with King Zior to explain the entire situation to him. While the conversation was reaching it's end, Stryfe saw a great look of comfort in Princess Emille's eyes. It's been so long since she sat on her throne.

King Zior: You are the King of Serido, Albert. Why did you take such a risk?

Albert: It might be self-gratification. However, I would like to settle my friend's score, with my own hands.

Stryfe: We're pursuing a man who manipulated the war in Serido from behind the scenes. A good friend of ours was killed by that man.

Dart: At the same time, the Moon Gem, which belonged to the Serido Royal Family, was taken away by him.

Albert: We all have different reasons, yet we are all linked to that man, and here we are now.

King Zior: You said the Moon Gem was stolen too? It is a legacy of the Winglies, isn't it?

Albert: That is correct.

Stryfe: Your Majesty, could you please tell us about the Moon Dagger?

King Zior got up from his throne and approached the group.

King Zior: It was after the Dragon Campaign. The Humans defeated the Winglies and built Serido, Tiberoa and Mille Seseau. They say the few surviving Winglies sent a divine object of the moon as a proof of peace to the three countries. That's all I know about the legend.

Albert: We have the same legend in my country. What is dangerous is that we Humans don't know what the divine moon objects are for.

Stryfe: You mean the Winglies knew everything and formed a conspiracy!?

Albert: Maybe...

Emille: Father. We have to get the Moon Dagger back. Before the stars beheld over Tiberoa, now they are lost in a shadow.

Stryfe: Do you know where she could've gone, Your Majesty?

King Zior: According to some of our lookouts past the ocean, she seems to be heading for Illisa Bay. We'll let your group take our naval flagship, the Queen's Fury, to pursue her. I will send word to Commodore Puler as soon as you head for Donau.

Dart: We appreciate it, Your Majesty.

King Zior: It was the first time I had ever seen a Wingly, but they seem to be beyond our power...so...we will need your help.

Stryfe: You can count on us, then!

Emille: Please, take care of yourselves.

As soon as their preperations were complete, the group left Feltz and headed back through the Barrens, towards Donau. While traveling to their destination,  
Stryfe tried to piece together Meru's connection to Lenus. They didn't seem to know each other personally, but Meru seemed to know somehow that Lenus was a Wingly during the confrontation, and vise versa.

When the group arrived in Donau, they were just in time to see the wedding of Lynn and Kate, which was just about to end. As Lynn threw the bouqeut to the crowd, it split into two separate pairs of flowers, both of which were caught by Shana and Meru. Meru then turned to Stryfe, giving him an endearing look that caused the usually quiet warrior to turn bright red.

After the ceremony came to a close, the group proceeded to the docks of Donau, where the Queen's fury was docked and waiting for them. Stryfe was awed by what he saw, as the Queen's Fury didn't look like a ship at all, rather like a fortress built for sea travel.

Stryfe: Woah...

Shana: This...is a ship?

Kongol: Kongol excited. It bigger than me.

Dart: So...this is the Queen's Fury?

Just then, a young girl around the age of twelve ran up to the group. She was wearing a sailor's uniform, along with the Tiberoan Army Emblem on her chest.

Girl: Excuse me, are you two Stryfe and Dart!?

Stryfe: Err...yeah?

Dart: And who are you?

Kayla: I'm Kayla! I'm the first mate aboard the Queen's Fury!

Stryfe: A little girl like you is the first mate...?

Kayla: Yes! My father is the Commodore! I'll go get him now!

Kayla quickly ran onto the Queen's Fury, quickly returning with a man who looked as if he has seen many things among the vast sea surrounding Endiness. As the man looked at the group, Stryfe could see how focused and relaxed the middle aged man was, a sign of one who is very experienced.

Puler: Oh! So you're the brave group who routed the bandits!

Stryfe: Yes, we are.

Puler: It would be an honor to have you aboard my ship!

Dart: Thank you, but we don't wanna be treated as guests.

Stryfe: Our objective is the same, after all. To pursue Lenus.

Puler: Hmm! I like your dignity!

Kayla: Dad! We're ready to go!

Puler: Kayla! It's Commodore while you're on duty! Well, anyways, very well! I take it you all are ready to go too?

Stryfe looked at the others, who nodded back to him in response. Giving off a grin, he looked at the Commodore and nodded. Leading the group onto the ship,  
the Queen's Fury then left the dock at Donau and began to sail across the sea towards Illisa Bay. While the group hung around different parts of the ship, Stryfe decided to hang around with Dart and the Commodore on the Bridge.

Stryfe took this time to reflect on all that he learned so far about the Winglies. Although Lenus was an enemy, she didn't seem to be as ruthless and merciless as the stories he heard his father tell in the past. He began to doubt that the Winglies were even as evil as they once were back in the Dragon Campaign, wondering if the reason why they've never been seen in such a long time is because they were seeking a more "sheltered" life away from Humans.

Before Stryfe could think about it any further, two soft and smooth hands covered his eyes, surprising him.

"Can you guess who I am?"

Stryfe recalled seeing a bracelet before the hands covered his eyes, causing him to give off a very happy smirk.

Stryfe: Is that you...Meru?

The hands moved away from his sight after he gave his response. As he turned around, he saw Meru giggling in front of him, making him give off a smile.

Meru: How did you know it was me?

Stryfe: Your bracelet kinda gave you away. But I recognize that beautiful voice of yours anywhere, Meru.

Stryfe saw Meru blush brightly as she heard his compliment to her. He felt himself become slightly warmer as he chuckled nervously.

Stryfe: So...what's up, Meru?

Meru: Honestly...I just...wanted to see you, Stryfe. Besides, I'm bored, anyways.

Stryfe: Well, I guess I can see why. We have been sailing for a while now.

Meru: Well...why don't you come with me on a venture around this ship?

Stryfe: I guess...I've got nothing better to do.

Meru: So...is that a yes?

Stryfe: Heh, of course.

As they left the Bridge together, Stryfe and Meru began to see what the others were up to. Shana was enjoying looking out at the sea from the port Bow, playing with the Seagulls. Haschel was hanging out on the Deck, remembering old memories of his daughter. Kongol was in the Engine Room, fascinated by how the machines allowed the ship to plow a path through the waves of the sea.

Albert was in the Quarters, studying up on a book he usually reads in his spare time, which was about more of Serido's history. Rose was just hanging out on the Crow's Nest, looking out towards the distance silently. As Stryfe and Meru jumped off the ladder and onto the Crow's Nest, they noticed Rose.

Meru: So that's where she is...

Stryfe: Don't get any ideas about playing pranks or anything. She doesn't understand jokes.

Meru: I won't...it's just...she has a really mysterious personality. She is always cold but when it comes down to the point, she leads us in many ways.

Stryfe: Me and Dart are alive right now, because of her.

Meru: I guess I can't deny that. Me and everyone else are alive because of her too.

Stryfe: Yeah...

As a soft breeze blew past the Crow's Nest, Stryfe and Meru began to look into each others eyes with very endearing emotions when Stryfe saw Rose suddenly move off the corner of his eye. When he and Meru looked in the direction that she was looking, they saw a mysterious ship covered in floating blue flames approaching the Queen's Fury...


	33. Chapter XXXIII: The Ghost Ship

Chapter XXXIII: The Ghost Ship

As the mysterious ship slowly got closer and closer to the Queen's Fury, an eerie chill went down Stryfe's spine. When the ships got close enough to each other, the strange ship rammed itself into the bow of the Queen's Fury, which also opened up a bridge for the group to board the vessel. As Stryfe got a better look at the ship, he noticed that the sails were torn and the entire structure of the ship looked as if it was from more than two decades earlier.

As many of the sailors ran out from their stations to see what was going on, the group decided to check out what was going on as well.

Sailor A: What is going on!?

Sailor B: I can't believe this.

Puler: What are you all doing!? Get back to your stations and report the damages immediately!

Stryfe: Just...what is this?

Albert: I don't believe it. It's a heraldry. It looks like a royal ship of Mille Seseau.

Stryfe: Wh-What?

Meru: Is this like, a phantom ship!?

Stryfe: It definitely looks like it.

Dart: Woah!

Kayla: Fath-er, Commodore! Bad news!

Kayla ran up to her father in a panic.

Puler: What is it, Kayla!?

Kayla: The impact got the engine room!

Puler: Kayla, tell them to hurry up and fix it!

Kayla: Aye aye, sir!

Dart: We can't pursue Lenus like this!

Puler: Sometimes the oceans show it's capriciously, but I've never seen such a thing before.

Stryfe: We can't just wait around and do nothing!

Rose: (Th...this ship is...)

Suddenly, Haschel ran up to the group with a panicked look on his face.

Haschel: Dart! Stryfe! I can't find Shana anywhere!

Stryfe & Dart: What!?

Just then, the group heard a scream coming from the ship. It only took a second for everyone to realize that it was Shana who made the scream.

Dart: Shana!?

Stryfe: Dart, wait up!

As Stryfe and the group went after Dart onto the mysterious ship, they quickly found Shana surrounded by what appeared to be two ghosts in what looked like royal knight armor. Just as Stryfe drew his zweihander, he saw the ghosts turn to Shana and bow to her before they vanished into thin air.

Stryfe: What...was that!?

Dart: Shana!

Shana: Dart...

Dart: Why did you leave the ship!?

Shana: I don't know...When I woke up, I was here. Those ghost knights...they protected me...

Stryfe: Why would they do that?

Shana: I don't know...

Albert: At least you're safe and sound.

Meru: Well, since we're here, we might as well take a look around!

Stryfe: *sigh* Meru...

Shana: I...think I agree with her.

Dart: What!? No way!

Shana: Dart, I don't know what it is, but I feel like there's something on this ship I should know about. Please.

Stryfe: Shana, you too?

Albert: Well, if we go with them, it wouldn't be a problem.

Dart: Okay. But if anything happens, we're heading back to the Queen's Fury.

As they started to explore the exterior of the ship, the group eventually made their way through the abandoned quarters of the ship and the rest of the interior, encountering numerous restless spirits of the deceased sailors during the ship's last voyage. When they searched what appeared to be the quarters for special guests, the group encountered many spirits saying something about a monster destroying their ship and how they didn't want to perish, bringing Stryfe and the others to begin questioning what exactly happened on this ship prior to it's ghostly transformation.

Investigating the ship's interior areas further, the group came across a demon ghost known as a Magician's Body, who reanimated the skeletons of the dead soldiers to attack them. After fighting off the skeletons, the group quickly struck down the ghost, who released the soul of the captian of the ship once it was slain. As Stryfe sheathed his zwiehander slowly, the soul floated towards him.

Ghost Captain: I thank you for defeating the one that imprisoned me.

Stryfe: Err...you're welcome?

Ghost Captain: I have a favor to ask of you all. Please come to the Captain's Cabin.

Not sure what to expect, the group followed the soul as it led them to the Captain's Cabin. As they entered the quarters of the deceased captain, they noticed there was a faded portrait of a beautiful queen from a distant land. As Stryfe took a closer inspection, he couldn't help but see an uncanny resemblance to Shana in her facial features.

Stryfe: She...looks like Shana.

Meru: Wow! She does look like Shana. I wonder where she was from?

Suddenly, the group heard a loud creeking sound. They then noticed the door was shut tightly.

Stryfe: What the!?

Dart: The door's locked!

Just then, Stryfe heard a mysterious sound coming from behind him and the group. As they turned around, they saw the phantom of what appeared to be the captain's chair. When the chair turned towards them, the group saw the soul of the captain form an exact replica of his body while he was alive, a look of loss and despair was spread across his face.

Ghost Captain: Please, help me!

Stryfe: Wh-What!?

Ghost Captain: He...killed the crew...the Nanny...the knights...me...and the newborn princess...

Dart: Princess!?

Ghost Captain: Him...it was...him...

Stryfe: Who? Who did this to you!?

Dart: Who is "Him"!? Tell us!

Ghost Captain: The...Black...Monster...

Stryfe: What!?

Dart: This is the doing of the Black Monster as well!?

Ghost Captain: We couldn't protect...the princess. So we...couldn't finish dying. Please...destroy the fear. Put the souls of the knights..to rest.

As the captain began to fade away, Stryfe saw the look of regret and sorrow on his face until he disappeared completely from his sight.

Stryfe: Is it...possible to not fully die at all?

Dart: That bastard...He kills for no reason at all!

Stryfe: Hm? Hey, look! On the ground!

Stryfe pointed to an object that reflected brightly off the little light that was in the room. It was an old key that could allow them access to a certain room on the ship. Looking around the ship for the door the key went to, they made their way back to the main deck, where they encountered more ghost knights.

Ghost Knight A: We won't let you have Princess Louvia!

Stryfe: Rose!

The knight attempted to attack Rose, but was immediately knocked back and faded away, though Rose didn't even move a muscle.

Ghost Knight B: We will protect her even if it costs us our lives!

As the second ghost knight faded away, the group could only imagine what went on during these knights final moments.

Albert: "After counting 108 years, when the Moon That Never Sets glows blood red, a moon child descends upon the earth, to fill the world with holy bliss."

Stryfe: Where did that come from, Albert?

Albert: I-I don't know. It's a legend that was foretold throughout Endiness. However, what was actually brought was the child of destruction,  
the Black Monster.

Dart: So...you're saying that...

Albert: We are witnessing a tragedy from the past.

Shana: It's awful. Why would it do this?

Dart: Does he need a reason!? He just kills until he's satisfied!

Rose: Stop it!

Everyone was surprised by Rose's sudden outburst.

Stryfe: Rose...?

Rose: Sorry. I don't know what I was thinking.

Stryfe: Let's keep moving. The sooner we find out what happened here, the sooner we can leave.

It didn't take long for the group to find out where the key they found goes. Upon unlocking the door to a lone cabin area on the main deck, the group encountered yet more ghosts as they approached the entrance to what appeared to be a nursery that Stryfe saw through the cracks in the wall.

Head of Ghost Knights: You, Black Monster...

Stryfe: Wh-What!?

Ghost Knight C: How dare you come here, pursuing Princess Louvia.

Dart: What is this!?

Ghost Knight D: But, as long as we are here with her, we are not going to give up on her.

Stryfe: We're not the Black Monster! We are...!

Ghost Knight E: How dare you monster, using human words to fool us.

Ghost Knight F: Unforgivable. Even if it costs my life, I won't give up our Princess Louvia!

Faced with no other choice but to defend themselves, the group drew their weapons and braced themselves as the knights charged at them. Although they were on the defensive at first, the group slowly gained ground as they struck down the knights one by one. However, the head knight was able to bring them, forcing the group to focus on taking him out first.

After a ferocious clash, Stryfe unleashed a powerful cross slash that cleaved the ghost knight head in two, leaving the rest of the ghost knights to be easily picked off by the rest of the group. As Stryfe sheathed his zweihander, trying to catch his breath, the head ghost knight appeared again. As he began charging at the group, Shana flung herself in front of the group and blocked the ghost's path.

Dart: Shana!?

Stryfe: What are you doing!?

Shana: It's over! There is nor more Black Monster. Please...Please don't suffer anymore.

Head of Ghost Knights: You...you are...

Shana: I...I...!?

Head of Ghost Knights: Thank god. You made it. Princess Louvia...

The head ghost knight, bowing as he faded away, left the group confused.

Shana: W, wait! Is there still something that I don't know about?

Dart: Shana...

Stryfe: I guess there's only one way to find out.

As the group looked at Stryfe, he pointed to the door leading to the nursery. Heading inside, the group found a still rocking crib in the room. When Stryfe attempted to get a closer look at the crib, the ghost of the royal nanny appeared in front of him.

Ghost Nanny: Princess Louvia, she was still so young. If she wasn't a princess of Mille Seseau, this wouldn't have happened.

Meru: Princess of Mille Seseau?

Shana: What does...that have to do with me?

Ghost Nanny: Oh my, you are...? Alive...Oh lord. It was not in vain.

Stryfe: In...vain?

Meru: What was not in vain?

Ghost Nanny: I have been wadering for 18 years, longing to find you.

Shana: M-Me!?

Ghost Nanny: I can now end everything. I can go to the place where everyone is.

Shana: Wait! What kind of relationship do I have with this person!?

Just then, the group noticed the crib come to a still stop, followed by a huge shock that rocked the ship.

Stryfe: What the!? What now!?

Dart: The ship is sinking!?

Stryfe: We need to get out of here! Now!

Racing back outside to the main deck, the group raced back onto the Queen's Fury as the ship slowly began to sink into the dark waters of the ocean. As Stryfe, Meru, Rose and Dart were the only ones left to jump back onto the Queen's Fury, Dart lost his footing and fell off the ghost ship, barely being caught by Rose, who nearly fell into the ocean herself until Meru caught her legs.

Looking back and seeing them in danger, time seemed to come to a stand still as his eyes made contact with Meru's. Just before either of them could say the others name, the ship capsized and sank into the ocean, taking Meru, Dart and Rose with it. Feeling his heart rate skyrocket, Stryfe felt his legs begin to move by themselves as he jumped off the Queen's Fury.

Stryfe: MERU!

Shana: STRYFE, NO!

Jumping into the air, Stryfe braced himself as he made contact with the water, his vision barely extending beyond his arm reach as he opened his eyes under the black waters of the ocean. He saw Meru struggling to stay conscious next to an unconscious Dart and Rose. As she extended her arm out to him, Stryfe reached out to her, but couldn't touch her hand.

Not willing to give up, Stryfe felt an unknown strength from within push him forward, allowing him to grab Meru's hand. Just as he did, a powerful current swept him, Meru, Dart and Rose away, carrying them to wherever the destination the current was heading...


End file.
